Beautiful Voice
by Cyunha
Summary: END CAPT UP Chanyeol menyukai pria manis karena penampilannya saat bernyanyi di sebuah Cafe, bahkan ia rela memutuskan kekasihnya dn menyandar sebagai seorang pria Gay untuk mendapatkannya. Bagaimana Baekhyun melarikan diri dari sang penjual tubuhnya? ChanBaek, slight HunKai
1. Chapter 1

**Beautiful Voice**

 **Rated M**

 **Cast : Baekhyun, Chanyeol,Sehun,Kai and other**

 **Pair ChanBaek, HunKai**

 **Desclaim: all not mine unlees this story~**

 **Enjoy and please review**

Suara bel kecil berbunyi setelah sebuah pintu terbuka menampakan pria dengan jas hitam rapih yang pas dengan tubuh tingginya. Suasana khas Cafe yang ramai terlihat oleh pandangannya. Ia memesan _'expresso dan panekuk'_ dan memilih sebuah tempat yang bagus untuk menunggu orang. Sebetulnya ia geram dan malas berada di luar kantor sesaat setelah selesai jam kantornya.

"apa-apaan sih Gayoung menyuruhku menunggu disini, bukankah dia tau aku benci menunggu" geram pria itu. Namanya Park Chanyeol, seorang direktur muda yang memegang sebuah perusahaan yang bergerak dibidang properti,pengiklanan dan ia memiliki banyak saham dibeberapa perusahaan. Ia menunggu kekasihnya Gayoung, ya sebetulnya dia sudah bosan hanya saja ia belum mendapatkan penggantinya. Alunan musik terdengar indah di tengah-tengah hiruk pikuk cafe, pesanan Chanyeol datang sesaat setelah ia mendengar suara yang melengking hebat. Bisa di pastikan kekasihnya itu baru saja tiba.

 _Annyeong naege dagawa  
Sujubeun hyanggireul angyeo judeon neo_

 _Huimihan kkumsogeseo_

 _Nuni busidorok banjjagyeosseo~_

Berbarengan dengan datangnya kekasihnya sebuah suara merdu mengalun dengan indah memasuki setiap rongga di telinga lebar milik Chanyeol. Ia menoleh melihat siapakah gerangan dengan suara merdu nan indah itu. Bahkan kedatangan Gayoung tidak di hiraukannya. Objeknya tertuju pada seorang pria yang duduk di depan piano sambil menggerakan jari indahnya di setiap tools note yang berderet rapih sambil bibir itu tak henti-hentinya menyanyikan lagu.

"oppa..." Gayoung berusaha untuk membangunkan kekasih tercintanya dari lamunan, ia mengikuti arah pandang Chanyeol

"oppa memandang pria itu dan mengacuhkanku?" ucap Gayoung sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya, orang dibicarakan pun menoleh.

"ah maafkan aku Gayoung-a, aku hanya terpesona dengan suara indahnya, dan bagaimana bisa suaranya semerdu itu padahalkan dia seorang laki-laki" Chanyeol memuji sambil memberikan senyum 5 jarinya.

"ya sudah perhatikan saja orang yang kau anggap lebih penting dariku" Gayoung berdiri sambil menghentakan kakinya keras lalu pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol sendiri. Bagaimana reaksi Chanyeol? Ia acuh, terserahlah kekasihnya itu mau apa toh nanti juga akan kembali baik padanya. Percayalah ia tak akan bertahan berjauhan dengan pria setampan Chanyeol. Paling hanya 1 hari dan besok ia akan merajuk untuk mengantarnya belanja, tipikal semua perempuan.

"terima kasih untuk para pengunjung dengan setia kalian semua sudah mendengarkan suaraku yang pas-pasan" pria yang baru saja menjadi objek pengelihatan Chanyeol itu berdiri sambil membungkuk mengucapkan terima kasih pada semua pengunjung yang senan tiasa mendengarkan suara merdunya. Apa dia bilang pas-pasan astaga jika segitu pas-pasan bagaimana bagusnya fikir Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tanpak berfikir sebentar sampai sebuah ide bertengger manis diotaknya. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan segera mengetikan sesatu dan langsung menempelkan pada kupingnya.

"hallo"

".."

"Yack.. kau sedang apa? Suaramu seperti mendesah?" geram Chanyeol saat mendengar orang disebrang sana berbicara dengan desahan di akhir kalimatnya.

"jangan bilang kau sedang bercinta Sehun-a" gerutu Chanyeol

"Ada apa sih hyung-aahh pelan-pelan kai" suara itu membuat frustasi Chanyeol

"aku mau bilang, kaukan menanyakan padaku hadiah apa yang ku inginkan?"

"hmm,ahh" lagi-lagi di akhir kalimatnya selalu ditambah desahan, menyebalkan

"aku ingin kau menyewakan penyanyi Cafe"

"cafe apa? Berhenti dulu kai!" titah Sehun,

"Xiu Cafe, aku ingin ada penyanyi semerdu yang dimiliki Xiu cafe" dan sambungan akhirnya tertutup. Chanyeol mengaduk-aduk minumannya kesal dengan jawaban dan desahan Sehun, pasti ia sedang bercinta dengan Kai. Chanyeol memasukan lengannya kedalam saku celananya dan berjalan meninggalkan Cafe.

..

"Baek ini bayaranmu untuk hari ini, semua pelanggan terkesan dengan suara indahmu" ucap Xiumin sang pemilik sekaligus teman dekat pria yang bernyanyi di Cafe itu yang diketahui namanya Baekhyun. Ia mendapatkan beberapa lembar won di tangannya, ia tersenyum amat manis.

"terima kasih hyung, aku harus segera pergi aku bisa terlambat" Baekhyun menarik tas selempangnya yang tergantung di loker kerjanya lalu segera berlari meninggalkan ruang loker para pekerja. Jangan tanyakan Baekhyun sebetulnya kerja apa sampai-sampai ia harus berpindah-pindah. Ia tida hanya memiliki 1 pekerjaan, ia bahkan memiliki 3 pekerjaan sekaligus dan ia pandai membagi waktunya. Baekhyun adalah siswa Seirin SHS tingkat 3, sebetulnya siswa dilarang untuk bekerja karena akan mempengaruhi jam belajarnya. Tapi jika ia tak bekerja siapa yang akan membiayai hidupnya dengan ayahnya. Baekhyun hidup dengan ayah yang senang sekali mabuk dan berjudi jadi ia harus ekstra dalam bekerja untuk membayar hutang ayahnya yang terus menerus bertambah setiap harinya.

Baekhyun berlari menuju sebuah restoran mewah, bukan untuk memesan atau bahkan makan disana. Ia masuk lewat pintu belakang, tepat Baekhyun dalam pekerja paruh waktu di restoran bergaya eropa itu. Ia menjadi orang titahan yang pekerjaannya hanya mencuci piring. Ia akan bekerja sampai jam 10 malam dan akan dilanjutkan dengan pekerjaannya di sebuah pom gas sampai pagi menjelang. Kalian pasti bertanya apa tidak lelah apa ia bisa belajar dengan tenang apa ia bisa membagi waktu antar sekolah dan bekerja?. Jawabanya hanya Baekhyunlah yang tahu.

"Baekhyun segera bersihkan piring pelanggan tidak akan mau membersihkan piringnya sendiri" Baekhyun berteriak sekeras mungkin untuk menjawab sang juru koki. Ia dengan giat mengusapkan spons berisikan busah pada piring-piring kotor didalam rak cucian. Sebetulnya ia ingin mengeluh tetapi apa keluhannya akan merubah semuanya, jawabnnya tidak maka ia terus melakukan semuanya dengan lapang dada.

Jam menunjukan pergerakannya lebih cepat dari biasanya. Setelah melihat jam menunjukan angka sepuluh Baekhyun menyelesaikan pekerjaannya lalu mengganti pakaian dan segera berangkat pekerjaan selanjutnya. Pekerjaan ini sedikit lebih santai karena hanya menunggu mobil ata motor datang maka ia akan mulai memberikan gasnya. Kini Baekhyun duduk di tepian pom sambil menghela nafas lelahnya. Ia sangat lelah sekarang berkali-kali ia minum air yang sengaja diberikan bosnya karena melihat pegawainya itu kelelahan.

Sebuah mobil _Maserati Birdcage_ berhenti tepat di depan pom, seorang pria tinggi dengan balutan jaket hitam dan Jeans yang pas di kaki jenjangnya keluar dengan elegan. Baekhyun yang melihatnya berdiri seketika menyapa sang pelanggan

"isi penuh" ucapnya, tangan Baekhyun terulur sambil memegan selang pengisian bahan bakar itu. Ia berdecak kagum melihat keindahan mobil dihadapannya, jangankan menaikinya memeganya saja sudah membuatnya bahagia. Sang pemilik hanya bersandar di cap mobil miliknya sambil memandang pergerakan sang penjaga SPBU. Setelah selesai ia meletakan kembali selang pada tempatnya.

"siapa namamu" tanya si pemilik mobil sambil memberikan beberapa lembar uang won

"Baekhyun" jawab Baekhyun dengan ramah sambil mengubek isi dompet SPBUnya mencari kembalian.

"simpan kembaliannya" setelah itu mobil mewah itu melesat pergi, Baekhyun bengong pasalnya ia mendapatkan kembalian yang tidak sedikit. Rezeky anak soleh.

...

Udara pagi ini sedikit terlihat tak mengenakan pasalnya matahari tak menampakkan tetapi hujanpun tak turun. Dengan langkah gontai Baekhyun berjalan menuju kelasnya. Ia lelah ngantuk dan lapar, ia tidur hanya 1 jam dan tak sempat sarapan. Dan kini ia harus berkutat dengan soal yang didominasi dengan angka.

"Baek.." sapa seseorang sambil menepuk bahunya

"ah kau Kai.." Baekhyun menoleh sedikit lalu kembali dengan pandangannya

"lihat aku bawa apa" Kai mengangkat sebuah bingkisan di tangannya.

"makanan?" wajah kusut itu berubah menjadi cerah, sahabatnya ini memang mengerti keinginan dan kebutuhannya.

"aku tau kau pasti tidak makan dirumah kan, tubuhmu makin kurus Baek" ujar Kai saat sudah sampai dikelas,Baekhyun malah asik dengan sarapannya.

"terima kasih makanannya kai, aku berjanji akan menjaga pola makanku"

"Baek.. kau bekerja di Xiu Cafe kan?" tanya kai yang langsung di hentikan oleh Baekhyun karen takut orang mendengarnya, ia mengangguk

"kau jadi apa disana"bisik Kai

"penyanyi, wae?"

"ah sepupu kekasihku ingin kau menyanyi di acara ulang tahunnya"

"mwo? Apa dia pernah datang ke cafe apa dia pernah melihat penampilanku?" pertanyaan Baekhyun seakan menyerang Kai

"mwolla.. kau mau?" Baekhyun tampak berfikir sejenak sampai akhirnya kepalanya mengangguk imut.

"bagus, aku akan menghubungi Sehun nanti"

...

Chanyeol sibuk dengan segala berkas di tangannya. Beberapa waktu yang lalu sekretarisnya mengabarkan bahwa ada beberapa masalah terhadap pembangunan hotelnya di Jeju. Ia terpaksa memeriksa segala sesuatunya hingga Laptopnya terus menampilkan keadaan pembangunan hotelnya.

"bagaimana bisa semua ini terjadi" Chanyeol menunduk kesal sambil memijit pelipisnya. Sebuah dana yang seharusnya di berlikan perlengkapan pembangunan justru masuk kedalam rekening salah satu pegawainya. Chanyeol menggerakan jarinya pada telepon di hadapannya.

"setelah jam kantor panggil Park Eun Gook untuk menghadap padaku, jangan lupakan seluru divisinya" ucap Chanyeol setenang mungkin. Chanyeol terus saja memijit pelipisnya, ia pusing dan kesal disaat bersamaan bahkan jam makan siangnya sudah terlewat sejak beberapa jam yang lalu.

 _Krekk~_

"yo.." suara husky itu terdengar sesaat setelah pintu kantornya terbuka

"Sehun"

"kau kembali melupakan makan siangmu?" tanya Sehun, Chanyeol hanya mengangguk pelan

"kalau begitu aku datang disaat yang tepat, aku membawakan makanan untukmu. Aku tidak ingin melihat sepupuku mati karena menunda makan siangnya" Sehun meletakan bingkisan di atas meja Chanyeol "tak ada penolakan" tambah Sehun saat ia tahu bahwa Chanyeol akan protes. Memiliki sepupu yang lebih perhatian dibanding kekasihnya itu sedikit menguntungkan.

"jangan terlalu larut dengan pekerjaanmu kau akan cepat tua nanti" gumam Sehun yang sudah berselonjor santai di sofa ruangan Chanyeol

"jika aku santai sedikit saja bahkan uang keluargaku bisa masuk ke kantung mereka yang tidak tahu terima kasih" jawab Chanyeol sambil menyuapkan makanannya.

"iya sih, tetapi sekali saja kau nikmati hidupmu seperti seorang pria berumur 24 tahun Hyung" Sehun berujar sambil menatap sepupunya itu "ah iya Kai bilang ia sudah bicara pada penyanyi Xiu Cafe dan ia menyetujuinya. Jadi aku akan pastikan 2 hari lagi ia akan bernyanyi diacaramu"mendengar itu membuat makanan yang belum dikunyahnya tertelan seutuhnya.

"benarkah, bagus" Chanyeol mengambil minum untuk meredam sakit di tenggorokannya.

"kau bertengkar lagi dengan Gayoung?" tanya Sehun tiba-tiba

"hmm iya, sepertinya aku akan segera mengakhirinya. Aku bosan dengan sikap manja dan cemburuannya. Hun aku harus menyelesaikan masalah kantor ingin ikut?" tanya Chanyeol setelah mengelap bibirnya yang kotor karena makanan yang dibawa Sehun. Sehun mengangguk pelan sambil mengikuti jejak kaki sang sepupu

"BAGAIMANA BISA SEMUA INI TERJADI!" Bentak Chanyeol sambil membanting tumpukan berkas yang sudah ia periksa. Sehun hanya berdiam sambil memakan eskrimnya. Semua orang di ruang rapat menunduk ketakutan .

"bahkan pria tua brengsek itu tau aku akan mengetahuinya hari ini."geram Chanyeol saat sang tersangka tak ada di hadapannya. Perusahaanya rugi 20 Miliar dan semua uang itu masuk kedalam kantung pribadi bawahannya. Ia tak pernah ingin memecat siapapun, tetapi ini benar-benar keterlaluan 20 M itu bukan uang yang sedikit.

"siapa lagi yang terlibat?" Emosi Chanyeol mulai mereda "aku tidak akan memaksa kalian, jujur lebih baik dari segalanya" Ucapnya lagi, beberapa orang beridiri dari kursinya. Chanyeol menatapnya sebentar

"berapa pria tua itu memberikan komisi pada kalian?" Chanyeol tahu orang-orang itu adalah komplotan dari Park Eun Gook yang membawa lari uangnya.

"maaf tuan, aku menyesal tak seharusnya aku mengkhianati perusahaan yang sudah memberikan banyak kebutuhan kami" salah satu dari mereka berucap,

"ok, kalian semua tahu aku sangat membenci dengan yang namanya pemecatan. Aku memikirkan keluarga kalian di rumah. Aku tidak akan memecat kalian. Tetapi jika kalian melakukan hal seperti ini lagi. Bahkan aku tidak akan segan menghabisi kalian sampai ke akarnya termasuk keluarga kalian" Chanyeol berucap sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya, terlihat para anggota divisi pembangunan merubah raut wajahnya khawatir. Mereka ingat betul bagaimana tabiat bosnya itu ia sangat tidak bermain-main dengan semuanya.

"aku ingin kau mencari Park Eun Gook, bawa dia kehadapanku hidup ataupun mati. Habisi semua yang berhubungan dengannya. Dan bawa kembali uangku" Ucapnya pada seseorang di sebrang telepon.

...

Chanyeol masuk kedalam Xiu Cafe untuk menenangkan fikirannya bersama Sehun. Sehun hanya dapat diam saat emosi sepupu satu ini sedang memuncak. Sehun memesan _bubble tea_ kesukaannya dan Chanyeol hanya memesan _expresso_ dan beberapa camilan. Ia duduk disalah satu kursi yang spotnya langsung menghadap pada panggung dengan piano di sana. Terdengar suara alunan musik dengan suara yang merdu sama dengan kemarin. Pria disana, pria dengan suara lembut ini membuat hati dan fikiran Chanyeol sedikit tenang.

"tenang hyung, dua hari lagi kau akan mendengarnya bernyanyi dihadapamu" ujar Sehun yang tahu bahwa sepupunya itu merasa nyaman berada di cafe ini.

...

Baekhyun pulang dengan tampang lesu dan kelelahan, ia memilih bolos dengan kedua pekerjaannya. Ia merasa hmm sedikit demam, badanna bergetar terus mungkin teralalu lelah. Ia masuk kedalam flat sederhana di pinggiran kota ia meletakan tasnya mengedarkan pandangannya melihat botol-botol alkohol yang berserakan dimana-mana. Dapat dipastikan bahwa sang ayah berada di rumahnya. Dengan amat telaten ia membersihkan botol-botol itu.

Tok tok..

Sebuah ketukan pintu menghentikan aktivitasnya, ia berlari kecil lalu membuka pintunya. Terlihat dua orang dengan tubuh terbilang lebih lebih besar dari Baekhyun berdiri diambang pintu.

"mana ayahmu, ia harus segera melunasi hutang-hutangnya" ucap salah satu dari mereka

"sebetulnya berapa hutang ayah yang tersisa" tanya Baekhyun

"kau bilang tersisa? Bahkan bunganya saja tak pernah bisa kau atau ayahmu lunasi" senyuman mengejek diterima Baekhyun. Byun Byun Baek Ji keluar dari kamarnya dengan kelimpungan, ia masih dalam keadaan mabuk

"Kau datang juga rupanya, mana uangmu? Cepat berikan aku akan berjudi lagi" dengan suara khas sehabis mabuk Baek Ji berucap

"ayah.. ayah masih mabuk" Baekhyun berlari mendekat sang ayah, kedua orang itu menyeret Baek ji

"jangan lepaskan ayahku kumohon" ucap Baekhyun berusaha untuk melepaskan cengkraman kedua pria besar yang menyeret sang ayah.

"tak ada uang tak ada ayah" mendengar itu Baekhyun membongkar isi tasnya dengan tergesah-gesah. Ia mengambil semu honornya selama ini dan memberikannya pada renternir.

"ini, hanya ini yang ku punya aku berjanji akan segera melunasi hutang ayahku"dengan deraian air mata Baekhyun menyodorkan uang yang selama ini ia kumpulkan

"hah hanya 100 000 won? Bahkan untuk bunganya saja ini jauh dari kata cukup" Jawab sang renternir dengan senyum mengejek.

"aku tau tapi setidaknya ini uang untuk menebus ayahku. Kumohon jangan bawa dia" dengan terpaksa mereka mengambil uangnya dan pergi tapi sebelumnya mereka berkata

"jika dalam minggu ini kau tidak mengembalikan uangmu ku pastikan ayahmu akan berakhir di kolam hiuku" Baekhyun tertunduk lesu sambil menatap tasnya, itu uang untuk biaya sekolahnya tetapi kini justru ia gunakan untuk hal lain.

"kau punya uang mana cepat berikan pada ayah"

"uangku sudah habis ayah"

"jangan bohong dasar anak kurang aja" pukulan keras mendarat di wajah Baekhyun hingga darah mengalir di sudut bibirnya. Ini perlakuan ayahnya setelah kepergian ibunya. Dan ini sudah biasa di terima Baekhyun. Ia hanya bisa meringkuk di kasurnya menunggu pagi datang dan bersekolah, waktunya berskolah tinggal beberapa bulan sebelum kelulusannya tetapi uang untuk membayar ujian saja sudah habis untuk membuat ayahnya tetap tanggal.

..

Chanyeol POV

Hampir seminggu setelah pertemuanku dengan si penyanyi Xiu Cafe dan kini tiba saatnya aku bisa mendengar lantunan suara merdu itu berkumandang di acara ulang tahunku. Ia akan bertemu pria yang bahkan cantiknya melebihi seorang wanita. Ini sudah jam delapan dan banyak tamu yang berdatangan dengan segala hadiahnya.

"oppa" suara melengking itu ku yakinkan adalah kekasihku gayoung, ia berjalan mendekat dengan gaun merah yang menjuntai hingga menutupi kaki jenjangnya.

"selamat ulang tahun sayang" ia memelukku sambil mengecup bibirku, ia tersenyum dan terus menggelayutkan lengannya pada lengan kekarku. Bukan dia yang aku tunggu tetapi penyanyi cafe itu bahkan acara sudah dimulai ia tak nampak sama sekali.

"hey hyung.." Sehun memanggilku dari kejauhan dan aku dapat melihat ia membawa dua pria lainnya. Yang aku tau satunya adalah Kai kekasihnya tetapi satu lagi

"hyung selamat ulang tahun, ini aku bawakan kadoku" Sehun mendorong kecil pria itu untuk menghadap padaku.

"hallo nama saya Byun Baekhyun dan saya di undang untuk menyanyi disini" ucapnya manis, astaga ternyata di lihat dengan sedekat inipun wajahnya sangat sempurna, sepertinya aku tertular virus Sehun.

"hyung..." suara berat Sehun membuatku membuyarkan fantasiku terhadap pria di hadapanku. Sepertinya aku harus segera memutuskan Gayoung.

"ah iya, perkenalkan namaku Park Chanyeol, dan ini kekasihku Moon Gayoung" Baekhyun membungkuk. "kau boleh mulai bernyanyi aku sudah menyiapkan piano di panggung." Ia mengangguk lalu berjalan mendekat pada piano putih yang sengaja aku siapkan, astaga dilihat dari caranya berjalan ia adalah tipe yang nikmat jika di jadikan _bottom._

"hyung ini hadiahku untukmu" kai memberikan sebuah kotak kecil

"terima kasih kai" aku mengusak rambut coklat caramel milik pria kekasih sepupuku. Gayoung mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil menggoyang-goyangkan lengannya.

"oppa, aku ingin memberikan hadiahku yang paling terakhir" ucapnya dan aku mengangguk. Aku meninggalkan Gayoung dan menghiraukan semua tamu yang datang untuk melihat lebih dekat Baekhyun dan mendengar suara merdu itu menyanyikan lagu lagu yang indah. Aku duduk disebuah kursi tepat di depan panggung sambil menyesap segelas Wine bersama dengan Sehun.

"kurasa aku terjangkit virus mu hun" aku tak memalingkan wajahku melihat bagaimana Baekhyun menggerakan jari-jari lentiknya di note piano. Aku tau Sehun sedang menatap aneh diriku

"aku menyukai pria di hadapanku yang sedang bermain piano"

TBC

Holla bertemu lagi dengan author yang tak punya bakat ini... maaf menghilang dengan tidak mengupdet apapun.. heheh ini mah pasti bakal diselesain kok~ reviewnya biar makin semangat ngelanjutinnya :D


	2. Chapter 2 What the?

**part 2 up**

Baekhyun sedang merenung sambil menatap taman sekolah yang memang letaknya tak jauh dari kelasnya. Ia bosan ia ingin merasakan sekali saja kebahagian, tanpa ada kerja keras, tanpa ada luka dan tak akan ada lagi air mata. Tapi apa semua itu akan terjadi padanya? Ia hanya berharap suatu saat nanti hidupnya akan kembali ceria sama seperti saat keluarganya utuh bersama ayah yang sayang padanya dan ibu yang lembut. Andai saja saat ibunya tak menolongnya mungkin kini ibunyalah yang akan hidup. Andai saat itu ia tak nakal dan lebih mendengarkan ibunya untuk tetap berada di rumah tetapi ia justru menghiraukan ucapan ibunya dan lebih memilih pergi bersama teman-temannya dan berakibat buruk padanya ia kecelakaan dan mengakibatkan pembuluh darah di hatinya pecah dan membuat pembusukan di dalam. Satu-satunya cara hanya pencangkokan hati dan ibunya lah yang memberikan hati itu. Dan sekarang ia hanya bisa meratapi kepergian ibunya. Mengingat itu hatinya terasa sakit dan sesak.

"yo Baek.. apa yang sedang kau fikirkan?" tanya Kai yang menepuk pundak Baekhyun, ia menoleh dan tersenyum sendu.

"apa kau memikirkan ibumu lagi?" Baekhyun tertunduk, hanya kai yang tau semua kisah hidupnya dan rasa lelahnya. Tetapi seolah menutup segalanya ia tersenyum sendu sambil menggeleng pelan.

"ayo makan siang, aku yang teraktir" Kai sudah menggandeng lengan Baekhyun padahal sang empunya belum memberikan izin. Ia malu setiap hari Kai selalu saja memberikannya kebaikan, mulai dari makan siang, atau saat ia butuh uang Kai akan dengan suka rela membuka dompetnya dan memberikan semua uang yang ada disana. Ia tak ingin menyusahkan tapi bahkan ia tidak bisa menghentikannya.

"jangan melamun cepat pilih makananmu" Kai menyenggol lengan Baekhyun, ia tersenyum manis. Keduanya mencari tempat duduk.

"bagaimana kau sudah mempersiapkan nanti malam, pestanya akan meriah dan tambah kau bernyanyi disana. Jujur ya sepupunya Sehun itu sangat datar terhadap siapapun dan hmm dia sepertinya akan seikit berubah. Karena ia yang memintamu langsung loh" ucap Kai sambil menyendokan beberapa jenis makanan dari piringnya

"aku belum meminta izin pada Xiu-hyung, mau mengantarku tidak?" tanya Baekhyun, dan Kai mengangguk antusias

..

"Xiu-hyung hari ini aku meminta izin untuk tidak bernyanyi di cafemu" Xiumin yang sedang membereskan meja kerjanya menoleh kaget

"wae, kau baik-baik saja? Apa ayahmu memukulmu lagi?" tanya Xiumin khawatir

"ani.. sepupu kekasih dari temanku memintaku bernyanyi di acaranya, jadi hmm bolehkan?" tanya Baekhyun, Xiumin melihat gerak badan Baekhyun. Baekhyun menunduk sambil memilin baju seragamnya, Xiumin tersenyum geli melihatnya.

"ne, aku mengizinkannya" Xiumin mengusak rambut coklat milik Baekhyun, "sa, pergilah" Baekhyun tersenyum sambil mengangguk imut. Ia kembali ke meja Kai untuk mengatakan bahwa Xiumin sudah mengizinkannya saatnya pulang dan bersiap untuk nanti malam. Tetapi sebelum itu Kai membawa Baekhyun ke sebuah butik untuk membelikannya pakaian yang cocok. Jujur ia tahu semua pakaian Baekhyun, ia tak ingin sahabatnya itu dipermalukan karena acara Chanyeol itu tergolong mewah dan akan banyak orang penting yang datang. Kai memutari ruangan yang dipenuhi dengan berbagai jenis baju matanya menyipit saat mendapati setelan jas berwarna putih dengan dasi merah yang menjuntai sampai di bawah. Ia benci dasinya.

"Baek coba ini" ucap Kai memberikan setelan baju yang ia pilih

"ah bukannya kita kesini untuk membeli bajumu, kenapa aku yang harus mencoba?" tanya Baekhyun heran

"cepat coba" Kai mendorong Baekhyun masuk kedalam bilik tempat berganti pakaian dan menyodorkan bajunya. Tak lama Baekhyun keluar dengan setelan jas terpakai pas di tubuhnya yang mungil itu. Kai berfikir sejenak.

"oke Call, aku ambil yang ini" Baekhyun membulatkan matanya saat Kai mengatakan mengambil baju ini? Apa maksudnya

"semua totalnya 1,8 juta won" ucap kasir dan kali ini bahkan mata sipit itu membola hampir saja copot. Kai mengeluarkan kartu kreditnya dan menyerahkan pada kasir.

"pakai ini dandan yang cantik ya.."

"YA... aku kan namja, masa cantik harusnya tampan dong" Kai terkekeh.

"kau yakin tidak ingin ku antar pulang?" tanya Kai lewat kaca jendela mobilnya, Baekhyun menggeleng pelan.

"hmm kalau begitu aku pulang ya, Sehun sudah menungguku nanti malam aku jemput" setelah itu mobil yang ditumpangi Kaipun melenggang pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun yang menenteng pelastik belanjaannya. Ia berjalan menuju halte bus menunggu bus tujuan Apartemennya. Seorang Ahjussi tua memerhatikan setiap pergerakan Baekhyun menatapnya dengan seringainya. Ia duduk di antara pembatas jelan di sebrang Halte bus. Seringainya makin lebar seraya Baekhyun tersenyum saat melihat barang belanjaannya. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya sambil menekan beberapa tombol pada layar _touche screenya_

"cari tau segala sesuatu tentang seorang siswa Seirin SHS seditail mungkin aku akan mengirimkan fotonya" ia menekan tombol end pada layarnya. Lalu membuka aplikasi kamera dan memotret Baekhyun.

"harga yang mahal" setelah itu ia pergi meninggalkan tempatnya duduk.

...

"kau mau kemana?" tanya ayahnya saat melihat Baekhyun sudah rapih dengan pakaian yang dibelikan oleh Kai.

"aku akan bekerja appa,"

"bagus setelah mendapatkan bayarannya cepat berikan padaku" Baekhyun diam dan hanya menjawab dengan 'hmm' saja. Ayahnya sangat membenci Baekhyun setelah ibunya meninggal, mungkin memang ialah penyebab ibunya meninggalkan mereka. Tak lama sebuah panggilan di ponsel Baekhyun dan ia tau itu dari Kai

"cepatlah turun aku sudah ada di depan apartemenmu" Baekhyun mengambil tasnya lalu berlari kecil agar Kai tak lama menunggu.

"maaf membuat kalian menunggu, eoh Sehun-hyung annyeong" sapa Baekhyun, Sehun tersnyum dan menyuruhnya masu. Di jalan tak ayal di isi dengan canda tawa, dan sesekali Sehun pasti akan menggoda Baekhyun dan mendapat jitakan manis dari Kai.

"jangan menggodanya, kau lupa ada aku eoh" ucap kai sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"jangan mengerucutkan bibir seperti itu jika kau tidak ingin berakhir dengan _hole_ yang lecet dan besok kupastikan kau tidak akan bisa jalan" mendengar itu menimbulkan semburat merah di pipi _chubby_ nya.

"jangan bicara seperti itu, kan ada Baekhyun" ucap Kai sambil menunduk malu

"hahah kalian lucu, untung ada aku jika tidak aku yakin Sehun akan membelokkan mobilnya menuju hotel terdekat" ucap Baekhyun ditambah tertawa lepas dari Sehun dan Kai hanya tersipu malu.

...

Acara berlangsung sangat mewah dan Baekhyun sukses membuat semua pengunjung berdecak kagum. Terlihat dari suasana ramai dengan dominasi tepuk tangan, dan yang paling keras tentunya sang pemilik acara Chanyeol. Chanyeol benar-benar terhipnotis dengan suara merdu Baekhyun, dan jangan lupakan tubuh mungil dan paras cantiknya menambah keindahan ciptaan tuhan yang sumpah ia akan menyesal seumur hidup jika menyianyiakannya. Baekhyun turun dari panggung dengan senyum yang merekah ia puas benar-benar puas ketika melihat semua orang bertepuk tangan atas tampilannya.

"kau hebat Baek" teriak Kai. Baekhyun tersipu malu dia bahagia malam ini.

"suaramu indah" Chanyeol dengan tepuk tangannya mendekati Baekhyun, ia tak lupa membantu Baekhyun turun dari panggung.

"terima kasih, dan maaf sajang-nim aku tidak bisa memberikan hadiah apa-apa" gumam Baekhyun

"ini sudah lebih dari sebuah hadiah, aku bahagia dan tidak akan pernah melupakan malam ini" ucap Chanyeol,

"jika aku ada uang nanti aku pastikan aku akan memberimu hadiah sajang-nim" Baekhyun tersenyum, sangat manis manis dan amat manis sampai-sampai Chanyeol mau pingsan rasanya.

"oppa" suara melengkin kekasihnya membuat suasananya drop seketika, sepertinya ia akan cepat memutuskan hubungannya.

"Baek sebentar ya, kau nikmati saja makanan yang ada ya" ucap Chanyeol, ia menarik tanganya menarik lengan kekasihnya itu

"oppa sakit" rontaan bahkan tak diindahkan oleh Chanyeol, ia menyuruh Gayoung duduk di salah satu bangku yang sedikit jauh dari Baekhyun, Baekhyun sedang asik bercengkrama dengan Kai dan juga Sehun.

"oppa kenapa kau membawaku kesini dan pandanganmu pada pria itu terus sih?" ucap Gayoung kesal

"hmm, Gayoung-a kita akhirin saja ya hubungan ini" bagai sebuah panah yang sudah menusuk tepat di jantungnya, Gayoung sesak matanya mulai memanas

"apa kau mengakhiri ini karena pria itu?" tanya Gayoung serius, sudah tak ada lagi embel-embel 'oppa'

"tidak, sungguh aku hanya berfikir sudah tak ada lagi cinta dan kecocokan antara kita" Gayoung memandang sinis pria yang menyandang 'mantan kekasihnya' itu sekarang. Gayoung benar-benar marah terlihat pada cara dia mengambil dan membuang nafasnya. Ia berdiri saat pelayan melewati mejanya dengan membawa nampan berisi minuman. Dengan kasar Gayoung mengambil dua gelas sekaligus dan menumpahkannya pada Chanyeol. Baekhyun yang melihatnya terperenjat kaget.

"hyung, sajang-nim basah,ah maksudku air tumpah, ah bukan maksudku seorang gadis menumpahkan air pada sajang-nim" ucap Baekhyun, Sehunpun menoleh dan mendapati pemandangan yang benar-benar di luar dugaan. Gayoung tampa rasa bersalah dengan suasana hati yang marah berjalan meninggalkan pesta yang masih meriah itu. Sehun menghampiri Chanyeol

"ada apa?, jangan bilang kau memutuskannya?" tanya Sehun sambil memberikan tisu

"hmm"

"kau gila hyung, demi Baekhyun?, semoga gadis itu tidak balas dendam" ucap Sehun sambil memandang kepergian Gayoung. Pesta kembali ramai dan Chanyeol sudah berganti pakaian dan kembai berbaur dengan para tamu. Tak terasa waktu sudah menunjukan tepat jam 1 dini hari, semua tamu berhamburan pulang dan gedung pun kosong.

"Baek, Chanyeol yang akan mengantarmu kembali ke rumah, aku dan Kai pulang duluan ya" tangan besar Sehun menggapai pucuk kepalanya sambi mengusak kecil, Kai sudah berada di alam mimpinya. Ia tertidur di dalam mobil karena itulah Sehun meminta Chanyeol mengantar Baekhyun pulang dan disambut dengan anggukan keras. Sebuah mobil _Maserati Birdcage_ berhenti di hadapan Baekhyun, ia kaget siapa yang mengendarainya dan malah berhenti di depannya, nanti bagaimana jika Chanyeol tidak melihatnya dan ia pulang bagaimana?

"kenapa melamun cepat naik" sebuah suara membangunkannya dari lamunan, ia memandang pria yang ternyata Chanyeol berada di kemudi mobil _Maserati Birdcage_. Dengan ragu ia membuka pintunya lalu masuk kedalam. Impiannya terkabul ya tuhan impiannya menaiki mobil idamannya. Chanyeol memandang dari sudut matanya, ia tersenyum ini langkah awal untuk menjadikan Baekhyun miliknya. Perjalanan menuju rumah Baekhyun di lewati dengan keheningan.

"jadi kau sudah berapa tahun kenal kekasih si brengsek itu?" tanya Chanyeol memecah keheningan

"siapa yang sajang-nim maksud?" tanya Baekhyun

"Bisakah kau tidak memanggil aku sajang-nim, aku tidak setua itu"

"tapi kan kau itu direktur, kata Kai kau memegang banyak perusahaan jadi ya ku panggil sajang-nim, memang sajang-nim ingin aku memanggil apa?" tanya Baekhyun

"Baby yeol? Atau Chanyeollie? Atau yeolli?"

"ha? Ah" pipi Baekhyun di hiasi rona merah, bagaimana bisa ia memanggil pria dengan sebutan semanis itu astaga.

"hahah tidak, kau cukup panggil aku Chanyeol saja" senyum Chanyeol penuh arti, kenapa ia bisa menyukai pria disampingnya. Tak ingatkah ia sebelumnya dirinya menyandang status 'normal'nya tapi seakan dibutakan karena cinta ia malah memutuskan kekasih dan beralih haluan menjadi penyuka sesama jenis. Ia harus berguru pada sepupu brengseknya.

"berhenti di depan saja" ucap Baekhyun memecah kebingungan Chanyeol

"ah, sudah sampai" Chanyeol mematikan mobilnya lalu beralih mengambil sebuah amplop ya di yakini berisi uang "ini bayaranmu untuk hari ini, pemapilan yang bagus" ucap Chanyeol, Baekhyun mengambil uang itu dan melihat isinya

"sajang ah maksudku Chanyeol apa ini tidak terlalu berlebihan?" tanya Baekhyun

"tidak itu pantas untuk penampilan seindah dirimu" lagi-lagi rona merah bertengger manis di kedua pipi Baekhyun. Ia mulai tidak waras.

"keluarlah, tidur yang nyenyak selamat malam" sebuah kecupan mendarat di pucuk kepala Baekhyun. Dengan segala sisa nyawa yang ada di dirinya Baekhyun keluar dari mobil. Pandangannya bahkan masih kosong saat mobil Chanyeol sudah menghilang.

"tadi dia menciumku?" ucapnya bermonolog. Ia membuka jasnya dan meleatakannya di gantungan dekat kasur, sebelum ia tidur ia berniat membersihkan tubuhnya sampai suara ayahnya terdengar.

"mana bayaranmu, cepat berikan!" Baekhyun menghela nafasnya

"tak ada"

"kau mulai kurang ajar? Cepat berikan" dengan gerakan brutal ayahnya memeriksa tubuh Baekhyun dan ia mendapat apa yang ia inginkan.

"appa jangan semua, itu untuk uang sekolah dan membayar hutang ayah" ucap Baekhyun berteriak

"sudah berisik, aku bisa bermain sampai pagi nih" Baekhyun tak bisa apa-apa saat amplop berisikan uang itu di bawa ayahnya. Ia hanya menunduk pasrah.

...

"ini yang ingin kau ketahui, namanya Byun Baekhyun, ia bersekolah di Seirin SHS ia kelas 3 sekarang. Ia bekerja di 3 tempat sekaligus dan ayahnya mempunya hutang yang banyak sehingga membuat dia harus banting tulang. Dan ini alamat apartemennya" ucap pria berseragam hitam sambil memberikan beberapa berkas.

"kerjamu bagus, siapkan pelelangan lusa nanti di kapal pesiar" ucap pria paruh baya itu sambil menyeringai.

Sebuah mobil limosin berhenti disebuah apartem kecil tak jauh dari pusat kota. Seorang berjas rapi membukakan pintu untuk tuannya. Mi Joon adalah nama pria paruh baya itu, ia mendatangi apatemen Baekhyun. Baek Ji sedang ada dirumah untuk mengistirahatkan otaknya dari minuman beralkohol, dan Baekhyun ia sedang bekerja tentunya.

 _Ting nong_

Bel kecil itu berbunyi setelah di tekan oleh Mi Joon, tak selang beberapa lama BaekJi muncul dengan wajah khas baru bangun rambut yang berantakan dan bau alkohol.

"cari siapa? Baekhyun tak ada" ucapnya malas.

"saya ingin bertemu denganmu tuan bisa kita berbicara?" tanpa fikir lama Baek Ji memerintahkan mereka masuk, tetapi yang masuk hanya pria paruh baya dengan balutan jas dan juga syal yang menutup lehernya.

"ada apa?" tanya Baek Ji

"aku tidak akan basa-basi, aku datang kemari untuk memberikan penawaran sangat menarik" ucap Mi Joon sambil memberikan senyuman menggoda

"penawaran?" kedua alis Baek Ji bertautan seakan menerawang sesuatu, tetapi otaknya yang pintar dulu seakan tumpul karena minuman beralkohol.

"ku dengar kau mempunyai hutang 250 juta won" Baek Ji mengangguk

"aku akan memberikanmu 500 juta won, tetapi kau berikan Baekhyun padaku. Kau bisa pergunakan uang itu untuk membayar hutang dan berfoya-foya tanpa memikirkan Baekhyun. Bukankah kau tau sendiri bagaimana anak itu membunuh wanita yang amat kau sayangi" bagai hipnotis setiap kata-kata yang terdengar membuatnya marah dan terpancing.

"bisa kah kau tambah uangnya? Aku akan segera memberikannya padamu" ucap Baek Ji, sepertinya sosok ayah tak ada lagi di dalam dirinya. Mi Joon memberikan isyarat pada kedua anak buahnya untuk mengambil koper yang sengaja ia bawa. Tak lama kedua koper muncul dihadapannya

"ini baru setengahnya, aku akan memberimu 750 juta won, dan ini baru 400 juta won. Bawa Baekhyun besok malam ke tempata ini" Baek Ji menerima sebuah kartu nama

"fikirkan apa yang akan kau dapatkan, dan kau akan terbebas dari bayang-bayang istrimu, aku tau setiap malam kau selalu memimpikannya kan. Jika kau terus bersama anakmu kau akan terus dihantui rasa bersalahmu" Baek Ji menatap sebentar kartu nama itu. Memang benar sesungguhnya kematian ibunya bukanlah disebabkan oleh Baekhyun, tetapi oleh dirinya sendiri yang memberikan obat pada Baekhyun membuatnya gagal jantung. Karena dokter mengatakan jika kecelakaan seperti itu tak akan mungkin mengakibatkan gagal jantung.

"aku akan membawanya pada anda segera, jika sudah segera lunasi pembayarannya" jawab tegas BaekJi.

...

"sajang-nim ada orang yang ingin bertemu dengan anda" sekretaris Chanyeol membuka pintu ruangan Chanyeol

"siapa?"

"Tao-nim"

"ah suruh di masuk" Jawab tegas Chanyeol, ia akan mendapatkan kabar baik sepertinya. Tak lama Tao datang dengan pakaian serba hitam tanpa jas, dia rasa menggunakan jaso terlalu formal untuk ukuran mafia sepertinya.

"kau menemukannya?" tanya Chanyeol

"tentu, kau meremehkanku?" Chanyeol tersenyum remeh

"sesuai perintahmu, semua yang berhubungan sudah beres, dan ini uangmu" Sebuah koper dilempar dengan manisnya pada sang pemilik. Chanyeol menggeram sedikit saat menangkap koper itu. Tidak bisakah kawannya ini memberikan dengan hati-hati. Chanyeol meletakan koper berisi 20 M uangnya. Lalu Tao memeluk sahabatnnya itu

"selamat ulang tahun Chan" Tao berucap, ya walau telat 1 hari tak apa lah

"kau ingin sesuatu dariku?" tanya Tao lagi

"hmm aku belum menginginkan sesuatu, bahkan kadopun tak ada yang ku buka selain kado dari Sehun dan Kai" ucap Chanyeol

"Kai?"

"kekasih Sehun"opps Chanyeol menutup mulutnya, sambil menatap sahabatnya itu. Ia melihat raut wajah yang berubah itu

"maaf"

"tak apa" Tao berbalik dan pamit untuk pulang, sepertinya suasana hatinya memburuk karena mendengar Kai dan Sehun.

...

Malam~

Baekhyun sedang berdiri di depan cermin memeriksa penampilannya, tiba-tiba ayahnya mengajaknya makan di luar. Ia bahkan membolos semua pekerjaannya dan lebih memilih berjalan-jalan dengan sang ayah. Ia tersenyum saat pantulan dirinya begitu sempurna dan ingatan tentang Chanyeol sebetulnya belum hilang, sepertinya pria itu berbeda dengan yang lain. Sebelumnya ia dekat dengan Daehyun tetapi pria brengsek itu membohonginya berkali-kali dan hanya memanfaatkan tubuhnya. Untung belum jebol. Kedua dengan Changmin sunbae, pria keker itu juga sama dengan Daehyun hanya ingin tubuhnya saja. Menyebalkan. Tetapi jika dengan Chanyeol dia selalu merasa tenang dan damai. Semoga ia tidak seperti kekasih lamanya dulu.

"sudah dandannya? Seperti wanita saja" ucap sang ayah Sarkatis, Baekhyun mengangguk pelan lalu menarik tasnya mengikuti jejak ayahnya.

Ayahnya memberhentikan taxi dan menaikinya, uang darimana ayahnya bisa membayar taxi. Apa uang pemberian Chanyeol masih ada?. Entahlah. Hampir 1 jam perjalanan akhirnya ia sampai di sebuah gedung besar dengan 26 lantai.

"appa, kita akan makan disini?" tanya Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat lantai atas. Sang ayah tak menjawab dan hanya berjalan mendahului Baekhyun, dengan positive thinkingnya ia mengikuti sang ayah. Mereka menaiki lift hingga lantai 26.

"wow lantai paling tinggi" gumam Baekhyun, sang ayah mengeluarkan kartu nama dan melihat nomor berapakah ruanganya

 _6969_

Ia menekan bel,tak lama seorang pria lebih muda darinya membuka pintu.

"cari siapa?" tanyanya lembut

"Mi Joo?" tanpa aba-aba keduanya diperintahkan untuk masuk. Mereka berdua dipersilahkan duduk disebuah sofa besar. Baekhyun tak ada perasaan apapun ia hanya penasaran mengapa ayahnya ingin mengajak makan. Mi Joon datang dengan sepuntung cerutu di lengannya. Sesekali ia akan meniupkan ke arah Baekhyun.

"bisa kita mulai?" ucap Baek Ji, Mi Joon menyunggingngkan senyuman sinisnya. Sebuah map dan berkas di dalamnya ia berikan pada sang ayah Baekhyun.

"tanda tangan setelah menerima uangnya ia akan resmi menajadi milikku" ucap Mi Joon

"siapa yang dia maksudh ayah? Kenapa perasaanku tidak enak?" tanya Baekhyun pada sang ayah, tetapi sang ayah hanya diam sambil menggoretkan penanya pada selembar perjanjian.

"kau boleh pergi" 2 koper telah diserahkan pada BaekJi, lalu iapun pergi

"ayah tunggu" saat Baekhyun ingin mengejar, Mi Joon memerintahkan kedua anak buahnya untuk menahan Baekhyun

"lepaskan... ayah apa maksud semua ini" Baekhyun meronta dan sang ayah bahkan tak mendengarkannya sama sekali

"appa, lepas lepas" rontaan Baekhyun tambah keras, sampai sebuah carian mengalir melalui pembuluh darah. Seseorang menyuntikan obat bius hingga Baekhyun terkulai lemah.

...

TBC

 _Part 1 kemaren ada yang typo ya? Hahah iya tau kok, typonya kebangetan lagi 2 hari jadi seminggu sadar sih salah tapi sengaja pngen liat ada yang nyadar gak ya,, eh ternyata ada terhura bacanya sampe seditail itu huhuh T.T_

 _Ini juga kayanya banyak typo~_

 _Nungguin EnCe ya? gak ada belum ada, capter depan mungkin heheh :P_

 _Big thanks for review, Favorite and Follow.. thanks muachh~_

 _Jangan lupa reviewnya egen yeth.. biar cemungut2 eya gitu nulisnya ~_


	3. Chapter 3 free or imprisoned

_**capt 3 free or imprisoned**_

..

Chanyeol sedang memeriksa beberapa berkas yang sengaja dikirimkan Tao pria itu malas untuk datang mengunjungi Chanyeol untuk beberapa waktu. Chanyeol tahu mengapa dia tak mau datang, karena ucapannya tentang Kai dan Sehun. Ha...mantan pasangan itu memang merepotkan. Ia melihat semua isinya, si brengsek Ji Gook yang mengambil uangnya telah mati dan keluarganya juga. Chanyeol membuka laci kerjanya menemukan kotak kecil yang di berikan Kai saat ulangtahunnya kemarin. Sebuah tiket liburan di kapal pesiar, andai saja kemarin dia meminta nomor ponsel Baekhyun atau mengantarnya sampai rumah mungkin dia bisa mengajaknya juga. Chanyeol menyesal. Ia mengetikan sesuatu pada teleponnya

"ne sajang-nim" sapa seseorang di sebrang telepon

"kosongkan jadwalku besok, aku ingin sedikit refresing" Chanyeolpun mengakhiri teleponnya.

...

Kai sedang berada di kelasnya dan menatap bangku kosong di sebelahnya, kemana perginya Baekhyun sampai tidak masuk sekolah, dan ponselnya saja tidak aktif. Ia khawatir, apa yang terjadi padanya. Bahkan mata pelajaran saja tak diindahkan olehnya, astaga Baekhyun kau baik-baik saja kah?

Kai menghel nafas ternyata benar Baekhyun tidak masuk hari ini, merasa sudah seharian ia tidak bertemu dengannya dan merasa benar-benar khawatir.

"kau kenapa Kai?" tanya Sehun dari balik kemudinya

"Baekhyun tidak masuk hari ini, apa dia baik-baik saja ya? Kemarin dia masih ceria dan bercerita bahwa ayahnya mengajaknya makan malam" Kai menunduk sedih

"aku yakin dia baik-baik saja sayang" Sehun mengusak rambut Kai sang empunya hanya tersenyum lirih. Sehun menjalankan mobilnya menuju apartemenya dia memang tinggal bersama Kai, bahkan Sehun meminta izin kedua orang tuanya agar bisa membawa Kai tinggal bersama. Dan apa yang di dapat ia mendapat amukan yang sangat kejam dari ayahnya Kai. Tapi kini semuanya sudah mengerti keinginan Kai dan juga Sehun, kedua insan itu memang saling mencintai.

"aku mau sesuatu jika sudah sampai, aku lelah bolehkah?" tanya Sehun

"tumben bertanya, biasa juga kau akan langsung menerjangku" jawab Kai ketus, Sehun terkekeh geli dan mengusak kembali rambut sang kekasihnya itu.

Chanyeol sedang menyiapkan beberapa bajunya untuk ia bawa, beberapa jas dan juga baju informalnya. Ia ingin menikmati beberapa hiburan hari ini. Dirasa sudah siap semua Chayeol menutup kopernya dan menariknya masuk kedalam mobil. Ia meminta pak Lee untuk mengantarnya katanya malas untuk menggunakan mobil pribadi. Lagi-lagi Chanyeol menghela nafasnya ia benar-benar bodoh kenapa pula ia tidak meminta nomor ponsel Baekhyun, jadikan sekarang ia hanya bersenang-senang sendiri. Tetapi ia belum mendapat balasan apa-apa dari Gayoung, apa dia ikhlas karena ia putuskan? Entahlah.

...

Baekhyun membuka matanya perlahan membiasakan dengan cahaya yang langsung menyoroti matanya, ia merasa pusing sepertinya dosis obat biusnya sangat tinggi sampai-sampai ia baru bangun setelah 19 jam tertidur, astaga kepalanya sangat pusing sekarang. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya dan hanya mendapati sebuah ruangan kecil seperti kamar dan kedua tangan dan kakinya sangat sakit karena ikatan yang terlalu kuat.

"ini dimana?" gumamnya, ia tak bisa melihat apapun hanya sebuah pintu di sudut ruangan.

"kau sudah bangun?" tanya seorang yang tak dikenalnya

"anda siapa, kenapa anda berbuat seperti ini?" tanya Baekhyun lirih

"ayahmu sudah menjualmu padaku, aku membelimu dan sedikit tertarik padamu, andai saja jika bukan yang pertama bagimu mungkin aku sudah menggenjotmu" ucapan frontal yang bahkan tak dimengerti oleh Baekhyun pun terlontar "sayangnya yang pertama akan bernilai tinggi" tambahnya lagi. Kini Baekhyun benar-benar yakin kalau ia tidak akan baik-baik saja hari ini. Ia bahkan tidak bisa melihat jam berapa dan malam apa siang hari. Semuanya serasa tertutup akan tembok besi.

"tuan, tempat sudah disiapkan" seorang berjas rapih datang sambil berbisik ke Mi Joon. Baekhyun sangat lemah hanya untuk sekedar membebaskan dirinya dari jeratan tali di tangannya. Tetapi ia sudah berusaha walau tak ada hasil.

"kau sudah siapa?" tanyanya pada Baekhyun

"untuk apa?" Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya. Kedua orang yang datang dari kedua sisi Baekhyun sudah memegang baju Baekhyun dan melepasnya. Mata Baekhyun membulat saat keduanya menarik paksa helaian demi helaian yang menutup tubuhnya.

"astaga apa yang kalian lakukan, kumohon jangan" keduanya mungkin tuli atas permintaan Baekhyun sehingga kegiatan itu tetap berlanjut.

"berikan itu padaku" tambah Mi Joon, dan sebuah suntikan berisikan cairan berawana itu sudah berpindah tangan dari seseorang berjas dokter ke tangannya.

"showtime" Mi Joon menyuntikan cairan itu pada Baekhyun, cairan itu seakan menyatu dengan darah Baekhyun dan mengalir keseluruh tubuh. Suhu tubuh Baekhyun mendadak naik, tubuhnya panas sesak dan hmm seperti terangsang. Mata sayunya bahkan menggoda siapa saja yang melihatnya. Baek kuharap kau baik-baik saja.

...

"maaf tuan tiketnya" Chanyeol memberikan selembar kertas yang diketahui adalah tiket dan seorang petugas merobek tiketnya dan Chanyeolpun melenggang masuk sambil menarik kopernya. Setelah meletakkan kopernya ia langsung berjalan ke dake depan menikmati pemandangan tenga laut yang indah dengan wine di tangannya.

"akan lebih menyenangkan jika ada Baekhyun disini" gumamnya sambil menyesap winenya. Seorang pria berjas berjalan menyenggolnya dan memberikan sebuah kertas di tangannya dengan cepat.

"ya.."teriak Chanyeol, tetapi pria berjas itu berjalan tanpa memperdulikannya. Dengan rasa penasranpun Chanyeol membuka kertas itu

"lelang?" gumamnya "ah sepertinya menrik, akan banyak barang antik mungkin" ucap Chanyeol, ia sedikit menyukai barang antik tetapi yang lebih menyukai adalah Sehun. Tak ada salahnya kan memberikan sedikit hadiah pada sepupu kesayangannya itu. Dengan langkah tegasnya ia menuju sebuah tempat yang tertulis di kertas lelang itu.

...

Chanyeol memandang pintu besar dihadapannya, ini Ballroom dalam kapal pesiar ini, apa lelangnya diadakan disini? Fikirnya. Ia memberikan tanda pengenalnya lalu masuk kedalam. Betapa mencengangkan ia melihat ruangan ini di donimasi oleh pria-pria paruh baya yang hm sedikit terlihat hidung belang. Ia duduk di salah satu kursi dan memesan wine. Pandangannya beradu pada pria yang diyakini umurnya tak jauh berbeda dengannya. Rambut blonde pekatnya sangat menyala dan jangan lupak garis tegas wajahnya dan mata elangnya. Pria itu menatap Chanyeol dengan tajam

"ada apa dengan pria itu?" gumam Chanyeol lalu mengesap wine di tangannya. Tak lama acara pelelangan berlangsung, Mc dengan lihainya membuka acara dan Chanyeol masih tampak sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"ok kita akan memperkenalkan barang yang pertama, kita buka dengan harga 500 juta won" Chanyeol mendongak keatas melihat barang seperti apa yang di jual dengan harga semahal itu, betapa terkejutnya ia melihat bukan baranglah yang mereka lelang melainkan seorang pria tanpa busana dan kalung anjing terpasang pada lehernya. Mata bulatnya semakin bulat tatakala melihat pemandangan aneh itu.

"ini bukan lelang barang, ini perdagangan manusia" gumamnya,

"550 jt won" seorang pria paruh baya mengangkat tangannya

"600" Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya dari satu orang ke orang lain, astaga mereka sedang apa. Sejahat-jahatnya Chanyeol ia tidak pernah melakukan jual beli manusia.

"okeh terjual dengan harga 880juta won" ini benar-benar gila, Chanyeol sudah tidak tahan berada disini ia harus segera keluar dari sini

"oke barang kedua, ini adalah barang baru, ia masih gress dan sangat cantik ia akan memuaskan siapapun sang pembeli" baru Chanyeol menggapai gagang pintu ia memandang pria yang sedang berada di atas panggung, dengan kalung anjing yang tepakai di lehernya, tangan yang terikat borgol, mata sayunya bibir merekahnya pipi dengan semburat merah dan jangan lupakan tubuh yang tak terbalut apapun hingga menampakan penis mungil yang menegang itu.

"Baek..."tangan yang menggenggam knop pintu terkulai lemah. Pria yang sedang berada di atas dengan kondisi yang sudah di luar akal sehat itu adalah Baekhyun

"kita akan memulai dengan harga 1 M"sang MC mulai membuka harga, tubuh Chanyeol masih mematung di ambang pintu

"1,1 M" sebuah suara sontak membuat Chanyeol menolehkan ke sumber suara

"1.2" kepala Chanyeol beralih ketika suara kedua terdengar

"1,5" Chanyeol memandang kosong area sekitar dan berbagai harga di tawarkan itu mengiang di telinganya dan jangan lupakan ekspresi Baekhyun itu terus berada di otaknya. Satu tangannya terangkat

"20 M Won" ucap Chanyeol, sang MC tercengang mendengar harga yang di tawarkan Chanyeol. Mata elangnya menatap MC dengan angkuh

"wow, pesona nya sangat memukau ternyata, ada yang bisa lebih dari 20 M" semua orang di BallRoom menatap kearah Chanyeol sambil berbisik, ia sempat mendengar orang bertanya-tanya tentangnya. Apapun untuk mu Baek.

"dalam hitungan ketiga ku anggap tuan disana lah yang sang pembeli yang sah"satu ketukan palu, tak ada yang bersuara, ketukan kedua masih tetap tak ada yang menawar harga lebih tinggi darinya. Hingga ketukan ketiga menggema di BallRoom

"kita nyatakan bahwa tuan disana sebagai pemilik yang sah, silahkan ikuti anak buah kami untuk melakukan transaksi" ucap sang MC beberapa orang membawa Baekhyun pergi, dan Chanyeol mengikuti anak buah yang di perintahkan untuk menuntunya ke arah ruang transaksi.

" _i got you"_ seorang pria yang sejak tadi memandang Chanyeol menggumamkan kata-kata itu sambil menyungging senyuman meremehkan.

..

"aku tidak suka berbasa-basi, jadi kalian ingin aku membayar via apa? Check? Tunai? Atau transfer?" tanya Chanyeol sambil memasukan kedua lengannya pada jas yang menjuntai sampai selutut.

"kau bisa menstransfer tuan" ucap seorang pria tinggi berjas rapi memegang pulpen dan juga beberapa berkas ditangannya. Setelah mendapatkan jawaban Chanyeol sudah mengetikan angka pada ponselnya dan beberapa detik kemudian ia sudah mendapatkan pemberitahuan bahwa trasnsaksi berhasil. Ia menunjukan pemberitahuan bahwa transaksi telah berhasil dan petugas itu mengangguk percaya dan memeriksa pada laptopnya. Menunggu mereka memeriksakan uangnya Chanyeol menekan beberapa tools pada layar ponselnya,

"pak Lee kirim Halikopter pada DreamShip aku akan meminta bantuan kapten untuk memberikan sinyal pada kalian. Aku tak ingin menunggu lama jika dalam waktu 15 menit kau tidak ada disini dengan Helikopter aku akan memecatmu" ucap Chanyeol emosi

"silahkan tanda tangan disini" tanpa membacanya Chanyeol menanda tangani berkas-berkas kepemilikan Baekhyun, satu berkas untuknya satu lagi untuk sang penyelanggara acara.

Baekhyun sedang tersungkur di lantai sebuah kabin milik Mi Joon, Mi Joon duduk di salah satu sofa sambil menyesap cerutu di tangannya, satu kakinya ia lipat ke kaki satunya dan sesekali ia menyemburkan asap rokok dengan angkuhnya.

"tidak ku sangka kau akan secepat dan semahal ini Byun Baek" gumamnya

"tu,,hmm,,an.. ah tolong hmm aku" dengan sisa tenaga dan tubuh yang bergetar Baekhyun berusaha menggapai Mi Joon. Tubuhnya masih tanpa busana hasrat yang sedari tadi sore ia rasakan tak kunjung didapatkan. Ia benar-benar tersiksa sekarang panas tubuhnya dan juga rasa ingin melakukan itu sangat besar. Berapa dosis yang diberikannya.

"andai saja orang itu tak membelimu semahal ini, aku bisa mencicipimu dulu, kau tau kau amat menggoda Byun Baek" Mi Joon memerintahkan kedua anak buahnya keluar, tangan yang masih terbogol itu terkulai lemah di pinggir tubuhnya. Mi Joon mendekat ia menggapai hal yang sangat di jaga Baekhyun.

"setidaknya aku akan memberikan salam perpisahan" ia sedikit mengocoknya dengan tempo yang pelan

"akh,, hmm ahh" desah Baekhyun membuat pria paruh baya itu sedikit hilang kendali. Ia mempercepat temponya hingga desahan Baekhyun semakin memuncak.

"ahh tuan hentik-aahhh" gumam Baekhyun sambil mendesah, tak lama sebuah cairan putih membasahi tangan besar Mi Joon. Nafas Baekhyun bergemuruh setelah ia mendapatkan klimaks pertamanya, Mi Joon memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk membawa pergi Baekhyun yang masih tanpa busan dan memberikan sebuah tas pada anak buah lainnya.

"kini ia sudah resmi milik pria itu."

...

Chanyeol menatap tubuh Baekhyun yang tanpa busana dengan kedua tangan sang ajudan yang menyentuhnya. Bahkan bisa terlihat jelas bahwa keduanya berusaha menahan libidonya karena harus Chanyeol akui Baekhyun itu sangat menggoda dengan wajah yang serasa terangsang itu. Chanyeol menggapai tubuh Baekhyun lalu menutupinya dengan Jas yang ia kenakan. Ingatkan jas yang dikenakan Chanyeol panjangnya selutut jadi ia bisa menutupi tubuh Baekhyun hingga selutut, ia tak lupa untuk mengancingkannya.

"mana kunci brogolnya? Dan kalung anjing ini?" tanya Chanyeol

"kami tidak tahu menahu, tetapi kata sajang-nim semuanya ada di dalam sini" Chanyeol mengambil paksa tas selempang Baekhyun lalu memakainya, dengan jantannya Chanyeol menggendong tubuh Chanyeol _ala bridal style_ ia membawa tubuh bergetar itu menuju tempat pendaratan helikopter

"tolong aku, panas sakit" gumam Baekhyun sambil memeluk leher jenjang Chanyeol

"tidurlah Baek, aku akan membawamu ketempat yang aman ya" jawab Chanyeol. Tak lama setelah Chanyeol meminta izin pendaratan pada kapten kapal, helikopter itu sudah sampai mendarat ditempat semestinya.

"kau ambil tasku di kabin, setelah ini telepon Tao suruh dia datang besok ke kantorku" ucap Chanyeol tegas seraya memasukan tubuhnya pada bagian dalam helikopter, ia meletakan tubuh Baekhyun disebelahnya tangannya tak berhenti merangkulnya. Tatakala Baekhyun masih bergetar dan menggumamkan sesuatu ini sudah di atas langit. Tunggu beberapa menit kau akan beristirahat dengan nyaman Baek.

Chanyeol meletakan tubuh mungil itu di kasur empuk dengan ukuran king size, ia meminta semua orang meninggalkan dirinya termasuk pak Lee. Chanyeol menelan ludah berkali-kali, ia sebetulnya ingin menerjang pria mungil dihadapannya, tapi itu tidak ada dalam kamusnya. Ingatkan dirinya bahwa ia bahkan belum pernah melakukannya termasuk dengan Gayoung. Salahkan dirinya yang sibuk mengurusi perusahaannya.

"ahh,, tolong panas ini sangat tak nyaman" rintih Baekhyun dengan hati-hati Chanyeol membuka jas yang dikenakan Bekhyun ia membuka borgol pada kedua tangannya dan kalung anjing.

"aku tak ingin melakukannya tanpa ikatan suka sama suka" ucap Chanyeol "tapi aku akan membantumu menuntaskannya. Chanyeol meraup bibir Baekhyun yang merekah, Baekhyun sontak membalas perlakuan Chanyeol. Keduanya mulai memagut satu sama lain, Chanyeol berusaha membuka mulut Baekhyun untuk mempertemukan lidahnya dan bermain-main dengan langit-langit mulutnya.

"hmm, ahhcc" Baekhyun melenguh di tengah ciuman panasnya, mendengar itu Chanyeol makin ganas meraup bibir yang terus menggodanya dari tadi di ruang pelelangan. Tangan kirinya menggapai batang mungil yang menegang itu dan mulai mengusapnya pelan

"ahh lebih cepat" pinta Baekhyun. Chanyeol tau ini efek obat maka dari itu ia tak ingin melakukan lebih dari ini. Ia menurunkan kepalanya menuju selangakangan Baekhyun. Ia memasukan penis mungil itu kedalam mulutnya. Sungguh sebetulnya ia tidak tau apa yang ia lakukan hanya saja ia pernah melihat sehun mengginikan milik Kai. Chanyeol mulai memaju mundurkan kepalanya sambil menghisap kecil penis mungil itu.

"ahh... ahh ...hmmm ahh" desah Baekhyun, kepalanya mendongak merasa kenikmatan menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya. Ia semakin kuat mendesah saat Chanyeol menghisap penisnya dengan kuat memaikan lidahnya di ujung penisnya dan jangan lupakan tangan yang memainkan bola kembar di antara penisnya

"ahhh ahhh faster ahhh" desah Baekhyun

"ahhh hmmm aku mau... pip...ahhhhhhhAHHHHHHH" teriakan Baekhyun saat sebuah cairan putih sukses menyembur mulut Chanyeol, ia sontak melepaskan bibirnya pada penis Baekhyun lalu terbatuk-batuk tak sengaja cairan putih itu tertelan olehnya. Nafas Baekhyun mulai stabil dirinya memejamkan mata, setidaknya ini yang bisa ia lakukan. Ia menutup tubuh Baekhyun dengan selimut tebal dan menaikan suhu ruangan itu. Tak lupa satu kecupan mendarat pada kening Baekhyun, selamat malam Byun Baekhyun. Chanyeol menutup pintu kamar itu lalu memanggil pak Lee

"pak jika besok ia bangun, berikan pakaian serta tas ini. Antar ia pulang, dan jangan biarkan ia tahu tentang saya" pak Lee mengangguk patuh. Entah kenapa hatinya mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun tidak boleh mengetahui bahwa ialah yang membelinya dengan harga yang sangat mahal. Entahlah Chanyeol malas berfikir. Ia menutup matanya lalu pergi ke alam tidurnya.

...

Seberkas cahaya masuk kedalam mata sipitnya, kehangatan dari selimut tebal serta aroma makanan yang mengeruak masuk ke rongga hidungnya. Baekhyun terbangun, kepalanya amat pusing. Matanya menyusuri sudut demi sudut ruangan yang di dominasi warna putih dan abu-abu itu. Ia melirik ke meja nakas ia melihat sepiring makanan yang terlihat amat lezat dan sebuah bungkusan yang ia yakini obat.

"tuan sudah bangun?" seorang pria paruh baya datang dengan membawakan minuman untuk Baekhyun.

"ah ini dimana?"tanya Baekhyun

"ini di salah satu kamar yang ada di rumah ini tuan" pak Lee meletakan gelas lalu menuangkan air bening "tuan harus makan lalu minum obatnya. Saya akan mengantarkan anda pulang" Baekhyun mengambil piring berisikan makanan dan menyantapnya, ia bahkan tak mendapatkan makanan sedikitpun saat Mi Joon membekapnya. Ia lapar dan kehausan.

"aku akan menunggu di luar, ini pakaian dan juga tas anda setelah merasa lebih baik anda dapat menemui saya di bawah" pak Lee membungkukan tubuhnya sebelum menghilang di telan pintu kamarnya.

"ini dimana ya?" Baekhyun bermonolog

...

"ada apa kau memanggilku sepagi ini" Tao—teman dekat dari sang penguasa perusahaan korea itu sedang duduk di sofa tempat kerja Chanyeol sambil melipat kedua kakinya.

"aku ingin kau menyelidiki tentang usaha penjualan pria" Chanyeol memberikan berkas perjanjian yang ia terima saat transaksi membeli Baekhyun

"kau membeli orang?" tanya Tao heran

"seseorang yang kucintai menjadi salah satu barang yang mereka jual, mana bisa aku tinggal diam begitu saja.

"tunggu, Byun Baekhyun?" Tao menaikan alis matanya sebelah menanyakan sebuah nama yang menurutnya sebuah nama untuk seorang namja.

"iya memang kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol

"namja?" Chanyeol mengangguk

"WOWWWWWWWW bro, aku baru tahu kau juga berbelok ku kira kau bahagia dengan ke kasihmu yang siapa namanya, hmm gayung gayeong" teriakan Tao memekakan telinganya

"Astaga Tao bisakah kau bersikap biasa saja, telingaku sakit. Namanya Gayoung, aku sudah putus dengannya saat pesta ulang tahunku, wae?" Chanyeol mengusak-usak kupingnya karena teriakan Tao.

"wow Daebakk" Tao menggeleng kagum saat melihat nominal yang tertera disana "kau mengeluarkan uang sebanyak ini hanya untuk pria ini? Astaga sepertinya kau harus segera memeriksakan otak berhargamu sebelum kau benar-benar gila." Ucap Tao, Chanyeol hanya menyipitkan matanya malas, sepertinya ia harus ke dokter hati jika ia terus menghadapi beberapa temannya yang seperti ini.

"sudahlah cepat periksa buat usahanya berhenti aku tak ingin semakin banyak pria muda yang mereka jual hanya untuk budak nafsunya." Chanyeol kembali ke tempat kerjanya dan mulai sibuk dengan layar kotak di hadapannya.

"baiklah, aku tak perlu membawa berkas ini, sepertinya beberapa kolegaku mengetahui soal pelelangan ini" Tao berdiri lalu berjalan menghampiri Chanyeol,

"aku pergi" ia menepuk pundak Chanyeol lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan Chanyeol. Chanyeol menopang dagunya dengan kedua lengannya, ia menatap berkas yang Tao tinggalkan

"sepertinya firasatku mengatakan hal yang sedikit tidak enak setelah ini"

TBC...

 _Hai hai hai terima kasih kembali dengan review dan juga favnya makasih banget, untuk siapa pun yang baca semoga seneng dengan cerita gaje ini. Mi Joon itu OC yang dibuat sebagai penjual Baekhyun. Disini udah mulai ada ekhem2 gitu hehe :P ada musuh baru Chanyeol juga. Jadi stay aja dengan ff gaje ini jangan lupa reviewnya lagi ya~ jangan lupa juga fav~_


	4. Chapter 4 start

**capt 4 start**

Baekhyun menyantap makanan yang sengaja disediakan oleh Pak Lee dengan lahap, ia sangat lapar. Setelah merasa baikan ia menarik tas yang digantung di ujung ruangan. Ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar, sebetulnya masih ada keganjalan dalam hatinya perihal siapa yang membelinya dan kenapa pria itu tak memberi tahu atau menggunakan tubuhnya. Dengan segala pemikirannya ia menutup pintu dan berjalan menuju luar rumah. Betapa kagetnya ia mendapati rumah yang berdisain ala eropa dengan luas yang tak bisa ia definisikan dengan kata-kata. Lantai berlapis marmer patung dan pahatan-pahatan karya terkenal dan jangan lupakan berbagai macam barang elektronik. Ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju luar rumah tapi kaki mungilnya bahkan belum bisa menemukan pintu keluarnya

"ini masih di korea?" Baekhyun menatap jendela yang menyorot langsung pemandangan padang rumput dan danau yang terlihat amat indah. Ia merasa ini disurga bukan di dunia.

"maaf tuan Baekhyun, anda mau kemana?" tanya Pak Lee yang muncul dari belakang tubuh mungilnya, membuat Baekhyun terpernjat kaget

"ah Pak Lee kau mengagetkanku" Baekhyun mengelus dadanya menetralkan rasa kagetnya.

"maaf tuan" pak Lee membungkuk menyesal

"ini masih di korea? Aku bahkan tak pernah melihat tempat seindah ini" Pak Lee tersenyum geli saat mendapati pertanyaan bodoh itu

"tentu, ini masih berada di wilayah kota Seoul, tuan kami sengaja mendisainnya sendiri agar semua orang yang ada di sini merasa nyaman. Lagi pula tuan kami terkadang kelelahan setelah bekerja dan akan bersantai di pinggir danau" Baekhyun mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"tuan sudah akan pulang? Mari saya antar" saat melihat anggukan yang diberikan Baekhyun, Pak Lee melangkahkan kakinya lebih dulu menuntun Baekhyun menuju garasi. Ia membukakan pintu mobil untuk mempermudah Baekhyun masuk kedalam. Di perjalanan hanya di isi dengan keheningan, dan Baekhyun hanya menatap mobil yang berlalu-lalang melawan arah dengan laju mobilnya.

"pak Lee, bolehkah aku tau siapa yang membeliku?" tanya Baekhyun lirih

"maaf Tuan, tuan muda memerintahkan saya untuk merahasiakannya" pak Lee berbicara tanpa mengalihkan fokusnya pada jalanan didepan.

"ah benarkah, tetapi bagaimana aku bisa membayar hutangku atau bahkan menjalankan perintahnya, aku tidak suka melakukan hal yang di luar kewajibanku. Ia membeliku maka dari itu aku akan menuruti perintahnya" Baekhyun menunduk sambil memilin-milin baju kemejanya.

"maaf tuan" hanya kata itu yang dikeluarkan pak Lee

"bolehkan aku meminta 1 permintaan?"

"silahkan"

"bisa kau antarkan aku ke toko bungan lalu ke makan ibuku?" tanya Baekhyun, dan pak Lee mengangguk tegas.

...

Chanyeol tak fokus, fikirannya hanya terpaku dengan Baekhyun. Apa Baekhyun baik-baik saja?, apa Baekhyun kembali kerumahnya?, apa Baekhyun akan baik-baik saja jika ia kembalikan? Apa dirinya tidak akan menjadi korban perdagangan lagi? Dan yang paling ditakutkan adalah bagaimana reaksinya saat tau bahwa dialah yang membeli tubuh Baekhyun. Yang ia yakini adalah firasatnya untuk tak memberi tahu bahwa ia yang membeli tubuh pria terkasihnya itu amat kuat, karena sesuatu akan terjadi setelah ini. Chanyeol menutup laptopnya lalu berdiri sambil memegang cangkir berisikan kopi, ia memandang kota Seoul dari ruang kerjanya. Memikirkan Baekhyun sepertinya akan menjadi rutinitasnya sehari-hari.

Lamunannya mengabur saat sebuah ketukan pintu dengan kasar berbunyi menampakan pria dengan seragam Seirin.

"wae?" pria itu berjalan menedekati Chanyeol dengan kesabaran diambang batas.

"hyung... tolong aku" rengekan jelas terdengar menggema di ruangan seluas sebuah rumah itu. Kai sang pelaku pembuyaran lamunannya sekarang sedang menangis dihadapannya.

"ada apa Kai?" dengan tanpang malas Chanyeol bertanya

"tolong aku, Baekhyun sudah 3hari tidak masuk, aku menghubungi ponselnya tak di angkat dan aku datang ke rumahnyapun tak ada jawaban. Hyung tolong pinta anak buahmu untuk mencarinya" Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas, telapak tangan kekarnya menangkup kepala Kai dengan sedikit kasar.

"dia tak apa, kembali ke rumahmu sebelum Sehun dengan cerewetnya bertanya-tanya tentangmu. Palli Ka" Ucap Chanyeol membalikan tubuh Kai

"hyeong..." rengek Kai lagi

"dia akan baik-baik saja dan kembali bersekolah besok percaya padaku" Chanyeol mendorong kecil Kai keluar dari ruangannya. Setelah itu Chanyeol hanya bisa mendesahkan nafasnya. Ia kembali dengan smedinya di pinggir kaca ruangan yang tembus langsung ke pemandangan kota Seoul.

...

Baekhyun duduk di pusara ibunya sambil mengelus nisan, ia meletakan buket bunga yang sengaja ia beli dengan uang pak Lee, ia lupa kalau dompetnya hanya ada 1000 won. Mengingat itu Baekhyun jadi malu.

"eomma, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada appa? Mengapa appa begitu membenciku, apa aku seburuk itu dimatanya?" Baekhyun berusaha untuk tak mengeluarkan airmatanya, ia berjanji untuk tak menunjukan air matanya pada sang ibu.

"apa sesuatu ada yang tak aku ketahui eomma?" Baekhyun bertanya lagi, sebanyak apapun kau bertanya Baek ibumu tak akan bangun dari kubur hanya untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu.

"apa tidak ada sesuatu yang baik yang bisa ia lihat dariku? Eomma, kenapa kau malah memberikan hatimu jika akhirnya appa sangat membenciku" sebuah suara bergemuruh di langit yang mulai menjadi hitam, sepertinya akan turun hujan.

"izinkan aku mengetahui semuanya eomma, izinkan aku" air mata yang sejak tadi berusaha ia bendung akhirnya lolos dari pelupuk matanya seiringan dengan turunya hujan pertama di musim dingin ini. Kucuran air hujan itu bahkan menutupi setiap tetes air mata yang keluar dari matanya, ia gagal mengemban amanah sang ibu. Nyatanya ia tak mampu menutupi kesedihannya. Merasa sesuatu menghalanginya dari rintik hujan, Baekhyun mendonga keatas

"kau akan sakit jika berdiam diri di tengah hujan deras seperti ini" seorang pria tinggi dengan payung di tangannya berusaha membendung air hujan agar tak menapak pada tubuh mungil dihadapannya. Baekhyun terdiam sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"aku yakin bahkan ibumu tak ingin kau sakit, bangunlah" pinta sang pria

"aku tak apa, pergilah" Baekhyun menggerakkan lengannya menyuruh si pria itu pergi.

"bangun, kau akan menyusahkan semua orang jika seperti ini. Apa kau mau ibumu menangis di alam sana?" dengan geram ia berdiri dari pusara ibunya. Lalu pergi meninggalkan pria tinggi itu dengan tergesah-gesah. Chanyeol—pria berpayung itu mengejar Baekhyun berusaha menutup tubuh itu dengan payung.

"tuan, apa tuan sudah selesai?" Baekhyun yang sudah sampai di mobilnya disambut oleh pak Lee, pak Lee melirik sebentar ada Chanyeol yang berada dibelakang Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hanya menggeleng kecil.

"biar aku yang antar Baekhyun pulang"

"ah tapi tuan muda kami memerintahkan tuan Baekhyun untuk saya antar pulang"

"tak apa pak Lee anda mengantar saya sampai sini saja, terima kasih dan jika ada uang nanti aku akan mengembalikan uang bunga"

"tidak usah di fikirkan tuan, kalau begitu tuan titip tuan Baekhyun" pak Lee melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan dua insan itu. Baekhyun berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol

"Ya.. masuk ke mobil kenapa kau justru pergi"teriak Chanyeol saat melihat Baekhyun pergi. Tak mengindahkan perkataan Chanyeol Baekhyun terus berjalan membelah derasnya hujan sampai sebuah tangan memeluknya.

"jangan seperti ini, masih banyak hal yang bisa kau banggakan dan kau bisa kerjakan. Masuklah aku tak ingin melihatmu sakit" mendengar dan mendapat perlakuan seperti ini membuat Baekhyun menghangat pasalnya ia bahkan tak bisa merasakan pelukan hangat seperti ini setelah kepergian ibunya. Ini benar-benar hangat. Dengan segala pacuan fikirannya Baekhyun berhasil masuk kedalam mobil Chanyeol. Chanyeol memberikan jas yang ia kenakan untuk membuat setidaknya Baekhyun hangat. Di dalam perjalanan hanya ada keheningan yang menyapa keduanya. Tak ada yang mau memulai lebih dulu, mobil Chanyeol menepi pada sebuah kedai _coffie_

"tunggulah disini, aku akan membelikanmu capucino" Chanyeol melebarkan payungnya lalu berjalan masuk kedalam kedai. Baekhyun menatap setiap pergerakan pria jangkung yang beberapa hari ini masuk kedalam dunianya. Apakah baik-baik saja jika Chanyeol masuk kedalam kehidupannya?. Chanyeol kembali dengan dua gelas capucino di tangannya, satunya ia berikan pada Baekhyun.

"terima kasih, Sajang-nim" Ucap Baekhyun menerima pemberian capucino

"hmm minumlah, hangatkan tubuhmu" Chanyeol menyesap minumannya lalu kembali menjalankan mobilnya. "ku antar kemana?"tanya Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun memberikan alamat apartemennya. Tak lama mobil berhenti berbarengan dengan berhenti hujan hari ini. Baekhyun membungkukan tubuhnya seraya mengucapkan terima kasih.

"istirahatlah" Chanyeol melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan Baekhyun. Baekhyun masuk kedalam apartemennya, tak ada yang berubah hanya tak ada barang-barang ayahnya yang biasa di letakan di ruang tamu. Tak ada botol-botol minuman keras atau baju-baju yang berserakan.

"appa?" panggilan Baekhyun tak ada respon, ia memeriksa kamar sang ayah dan hanya kasur kosong yang terlihat.

"appa pergi? Setelah menjualku?" lirih Baekhyun, tubuhnya merosot. Ia membenamkan kepalanya pada lutut dan menangis. Ia benar-benar sendirian sekarang. Apa yang harus ia lakukan dengan semua hiruk pikuk dunia? Tidak mungkin ia mengakhiri semuanya. Perlahan suara tangis yang menggema di sekitar ruangan mereda, seiring tertidurnya Baekhyun.

...

Pagi cerah ini tak membuat seorang Baehyun ikut cerah, dengan langkah gontai ia memasuki ruang kelasnya. Ia harus tetap menyelesaikan sekolahnya dan segera lulus. Ingatkan dia bahwa ujian kelulusan hanya menghitung hari.

"Baek!" teriakan Kai memekakan telinga, dengan langkah cepat pria itu memeluk erat tubuh sahabatnya itu.

"kemana saja kau, apa kau baik-baik saja? Apa ayahmu melakukan hal buruk? apa ada yang terluka?"

"kau bertanya apa mau merampokku ha?" ucap Baekhyun malas

"hehe habis 3 hari ini kau tanpa kabar" Kai nyengir sambil berjalan menuju kursinya.

"jadi bisa kau jelaska kemana kau 3 hari ini"Baekhyun terdiam sejenak lalu memikirkan apa ia harus jujur apa tidak pada kai.

"ingat aku tak suka di bohongi" ucap Kai seakan tau bahwa Baekhyun akan berbohong

"aku—"

"Baek kau di panggil kepala sekolah" baru saja ingin bicara tetapi temannya bilang kalau kepala sekolah memanggilnya.

"aku akan kesana dulu ya, maaf nanti aku akan memberitahumu." Ucap Baekhyun lalu meninggalkan Kai di dalam kelas. Jantungnya tak bisa berhenti berpacu dengan kencang, pasalnya kepala sekolah tak pernah memanggilnya jika bukan hal penting, tapi ini justru firasatnya merasakan akan ada hal buruk yang terjadi. Tangan mungil itu terangkat untuk mengetuk pintu ruangan. Sebuah suara mengintrupsi Baekhyun masuk. Baekhyun membungkuk setelah menutup pintu ruangan. Sang kepala sekola menyuruh untuk duduk.

"maaf pak, anda memanggil saya?" tanya Baekhyun sopan, tangannya gemetar di bawah meja, jantungnya masih belum berhenti berpacu dengan cepat.

"Baek, kau adalah siswa berprestasi semua guru bangga padamu" Baekhyun membenarkan ucapan kepala sekolah

"tetapi peraturan tetaplah peraturan Baek yang harus kau patuhi" Baekhyun menatap pria sedikit paruh baya di hadapannya dengan heran, apa yang sebenarnya kepala sekolah ini bicarakan.

"maaf pak, tetapi saya benar-benar tak mengerti apa yang anda katakan" ucap Baekhyun, kepala sekolah membuka lacinya mengambil sebuah amplop coklat tebal.

"seseorang mengirimkan ini padaku" kepala sekolah memberikan amplop itu pada Baekhyun, dengan lengan yang masih gemetar Baekhyun menerima dan membukanya. Betapa terkejutnya ia mendapati foto-foto dirinya yang sedang bekerja. Astaga ia akan kena hukuman. Ia melihat selembar demi selembar foto di tangannya dan betapa terkejutnya ia mendapati foto dirinya saat di kapal pesiar dengan pose yang menjijikan. Baekhyun tertunduk lesu

"aku tak mengerti kenapa seseorang memberikan ku hal ini, peraturan sekolah memang tak mengizinkan murid untuk bekerja. Dan terlebih saat aku mendapatkannya aku terkejut dengan foto tanpa busanamu,-"jeda kepala sekolah ia membenarkan letak kacamatnya "aku tak ada niat untuk mengeluarkanmu karena kita tahu bahwa ujian kelulusan 2 minggu lagi. Aku ingin kau merasakan kelulusan seperti anak lainnya. Tapi peraturan tetaplah peraturan"Baekhyun sudah tak bisa membela bahkan berbicara lagi bibirnya terasa kelu benar-benar kelu. Ia menahan air mata yang mengumpul di pelupuk matanya.

"maaf saem..." ucapnya lirih

"kau akan di skors 3 hari, jika aku menemukanmu atau mengetahui kau bekerja lagi aku tak bisa membuatmu bertahan lebih lama"Baekhyun menunduk sambil mengeratkan genggamannya pada amplop yang ia pegang.

"ne aku mengerti" setelah itu Baekhyun berjalan meninggalkan ruangan untuk kembali ke kelasnya. Ia berjalan sambil menunduk, ia bersyukur yang mengetahui ini hanya kepala sekola. Tak bisa di bayangkan jika seluruh sekolah mengetahui semua ini.

"Baek, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kai yang sedari tadi berdiri di ambang pintu menunggu Baekhyun

"dia tau soal pekerjaanku" ucap Baekhyun lirih sambil mengambil tasnya

"eh? Bagaimana bisa? Kau mau kemana?" Kai menatap iba sahabatnya itu

"aku di skors Kai.."

"ya sudah berhenti bekerja"

"jika aku berhenti siapa yang akan membiayai hidupku"

"aku, aku akan membiayai semuanya Baek. Kau juga membahayakan dirimu sendiir" Baekhyun tersenyum lirih

"aku sudah terlalu banyak menyusahkanmu, sa aku pergi dulu ne. Belajar yang benar." Baekhyun menepuk kecil Kai lalu berjalan meninggalkan kelas.

Baekhyun lebih memilih mengunjungi perpustakaan kota untuk menghilangkan kebosanan karena jika bekerja di Xiu cafe belum waktunya, jadi sambil menunggu tidak ada salahnya kan jika ia belajar. Walau di skors tak ada kata berakhir untuk belajar. Baekhyun berjalan menyusuri buku-buku yang tersusun rapih di rak. Ia melihat-lihat cover dan juga sinposis yang tertera pada halaman depannya. Saat ia mau mengambil buku ternyata seseorang berniat untuk mengambil buku yang sama dengannya.

"ah maaf" ucapnya

"kau mau membacanya silahkan" jawab Baekhyun senyum

"tidak silahkan saja kau ambil aku akan membaca yang lain" senyumannya membuat garis wajahnay mebentuk proposisi yang sempurna, mata elang dengan rambut blonde menyala tingginya tak jauh berbeda jauh dengan Chanyeol. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat kenapa ia memikirkan Chanyeol.

"kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya, Baekhhyun mendongak karena tinggi mereka yang terpaut jauh.

"ah tak apa, benar aku boleh membacanya?" tanya Bekhyun sekali lagi, pria itu hanya mengangguk pelan rambutnya terayun sedikit. Tampan.

Baekhyun mengambil buku itu lalu ia berjalan menuju kursi untuk membaca. Dibelakangnya sudah ada pria tinggi tadi dengan 5 buku di tangannya. Hanya ada satu meja di antara meja lain. Maka keduanya duduk bersebelahan.

"ah kita bertemu lagi, ku lihat dari seragammu kau siswa seirin?" tanya pria itu sambil membuka buku pertamanya

"ne"

"dan kurasa ini masih jam sekolah"pria itu memandang jam di lengannya, Baekhyun menunduk "kau membolos ya?"

"tidak" jawab spontan

"kalau begitu kenapa kau berada disini sedangkan jam sekolah masih berlangsung" pria itu membuka halaman berikutnya

"aku di skors" Baekhyun membuka buku dan mulai menuliskan beberapa hal yang penting yang harus ia catat untuk bahan belajar.

"ah" pria itu tak ingin berbicara lagi. Beberapa jam diisi dengan keheningan. Sampai si pria di hadapan Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju mesin minuman. Baekhyun bahkan tak menyadari pergerakan orang itu.

"sa, ini minumlah" pria itu mengulurkan sekaleng minuman dingin

"eoh?" Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku menuju minuman

"ah gomawo"

"siapa namamu, sepertinya kau suka sekali belajar ya, bahkan kau tak menyadari kepergianku"

"eoh, hehe iya aku suka belajar. Namaku Baekhyun" senyum manis mengembang di wajah manis Baekhyun "namamu?"

"kris"

...

TBC

 _kayanya alur cerita akan di rubah sedikit biar seru.. hehe tapi kalo gak nyambung maaf.. makasih big hug and kiss for support yang fav,fol apalagi review makin semangat deh lanjutinnya._

 _Dan genrenya akan di rubah hehe~_


	5. Chapter 5 konflik 1

_**capt 5 konflik 1**_

Diisi keheningan membuat jam terasa sangat cepat berlalu, Baekhyun melirik sedikit jam di tangannya. Jam sudah menunjukan jam 3 sore, ia harus segera sampai di tempat kerjanya. Ia menutup bukunya dengan kasar, membuat orang yang sejak tadi dihadapannya mendongak melihat setiap pergerakan Baekhyun. Baekhyun berlari menuju rak buku dan menyimpannya, ia membereskan buku-bukunya dan memasukannya kedalam tas.

"kau mau pergi" tanya Kris

"hm" gumam Baekhyun, ia menarik tasnya dan menggantukannya pada punggung mungilnya. Ia berlari menuju pintu keluar. Dia sudah terlambat. Ia berhenti saat pintu itu tertutup, satu yang baru ia sadari, di luar hujan deras. Astaga Baekhyun tak membawa payung atau jaket. Jarak dari perpustakaan ke halte bus terdekat lumayan jauh dan ia tak mau ke tempat kerjanya dengan pakaian basah kuyup.

"kau tak membawa payung?" suara berat itu membangunkannya dari lamunan, Baekhyun menggeleng keras.

"mau kuantar?" Kris bertanya lagi dan lagi-lagi Baekhyun menggeleng cepat.

"kalau begitu tunggu disini ya" Kris pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun yang bingung bagaimana caranya untuk ke cafe saat ini jam masuknya tinggal 15 menit lagi. Berkali-kali ia melirik jam tangannya sampai sebuah mobil hitam berhenti dihadapannya. Pria tinggi yang beberapa jam lalu ia kenal nampak keluar sambil membawa payung.

"gunakan ini, dan ini" Kris memberikan payung dan memakaikan jaket tebal pada tubuh mungil. "jangan biarkan tubuh mungilmu ini sakit" dia perhatian apa meledek, fikir Baekhyun

"hmm aku tidak mungil" Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya, Kris hanya terkekeh sambil mengusak rambut Baekhyun.

"sa aku pergi" Kris meninggalkan Baekhyun yang mematung, perlakuan dan senyumnya mengingatkan ia pada sosok Chanyeol. Ia baru sadar bahwa perlakuannya kemarin sangat kasar pada sajang-nim muda itu. Ingatkan dia untuk minta maaf. Baekhyun melebarkan payungnya dan tak lupa ia mengeratkan jaket yang diberikan Kris barusan, ia berlari menuju haltebus terdekat.

"Xiu hyeong.. mian aku terlambat" ucap Baekhyun merapihkan pakaiannya.

"Baek.. astaga darimana saja kau, 3 hari kau tak bekerja?" tanya Xiumin yang kaget mendapati pekerjanya sedikit basah di kedua bahunya.

"aku akan menceritakannya nanti, apa aku dipecat?" tanya Baekhyun

"tidak, aku tak akan pernah bisa memecatmu sayang, bergantilah pakaian dan mulailah bernyanyi" ucap Xiumin, Baekhyun lega mendengarnya karena kedua pekerjaannya pasti sudah memecatnya. Dengan cepat ia mengganti pakaiannya dan bersiap untuk menghibur pelanggan. Baekhyun menekan tool piano dan mulai mengalunkan lagu, suara merdunya membuat siapa saja yang mendengarnya terasa hangat terlebih ditengah derasnya hujan diluar. Karena sibuk dengan lagu dan pekerjaannya Baekhyun tak sadar laki-laki yang baru saja ia fikirkan sedang duduk sambil menyesap kopi dan memerhatikan Baekhyun bernyanyi. Ia tersenyum manis ketika Baekhyun mengalunkan lagu paling merdu yang pernah ia dengar. Setelah memayinkan 4 musik dengan sukses, suara tepuk tangan terdengar bergemuruh di area cafe.

"penampilan yang memukau" ucap Chanyeol yang berjalan mendekat pada Baekhyun dan memberikannya buket bunga. Dengan gugup Baekhyun mengambilnya, tercetak jelas wajah Baekhyun yang merona.

"gomawo sajang-nim" ucap Baekhyun, ia memeluk erat buket bunganya.

"ne"

"ah sajang-nim bisa kau tunggu aku, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan"Baekhyun berlari menuju lokernya untuk berganti pakaian. Setelah ia merasa pakaiannya telah berganti, Baekhyun segera menemui Chanyeol. Ia bisa meihat karisma seorang sajang-nim pada diri Chanyeol yang sedang menyeruput kopinya. Ah melihatnya saja sudah membuat pipi gembil Baekhyun merona. Sepertinya ia sudah merasakan yang namanya cinta. Sebetulnya ia sudah mengakui bahwa ia menyukai sajang-nim sejak pertama kali bertemu, hanya saja ia egois untuk tak mengungkapkan.

"menunggu lama? Maaf" ucap Baekhyun, ia menarik kursi untuk ia gunakan.

"kau mau pesan? Aku yang teraktir" ucap Chanyeol, Baekhyun hanya menggeleng lemah

"hmm sajang, ah Chanyeol-hyeong. Untuk yang kemarin aku minta maaf, aku tidak bermaksud untuk berlaku kasar padamu. Hanya saja akhir-akhir ini aku terlalu banyak beban."Baekhyun berbicara sambil menunduk lesu

"tak apa, aku mengerti" senyuman manis dan tangan besar yang mengusak helaian demi helaian rambut di kepalanya terasa sangat nyaman. Baekhyun mengakui segala yang ada di dalam diri Chanyeol membuatnya nyaman. Sama seperti saat ia memberikan jasnya sewaktu dirinya kehujanan. Ah mengingatnya membuat Baekhyun panas.

"kau ada kegiatan lain selain ini?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun menggeleng pelan.

"sa aku memaksamu untuk menemaniku menonton, kajja"Chanyeol dengan senyuman manisnya menggandeng pergi Baekhyun. Tanpa sadar sebuah mobil tak jauh dari tempat Chanyeol terparkir terlihat memantaunya. Orang dibalik kemudi itu menaikan garis bibirnya—ia tersenyum sinis. Tak lama setelah Chanyeol menjalankan mobilnya, mobil yang mengintaipun ikut pergi hanya saja berlawanan arah.

...

"Kai apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Sehun melihat kekasihnya itu duduk sambil memandang langit kota Seoul di sore ini.

"tidak, hanya memikirkan tentang Baekhyun" jawabnya lirih

"Baekhyun? Kenapa dia?" Sehun memilih duduk disamping Kai dan merebut cangkir kopi yang di pegang kekasihnya

"ya...!" Kai mengercutkan bibirnya manja, ia merubah raut wajahnya "dia di skors, padahal waktu ujian kelulusan tinggal 2 minggu lagi" Sehun meletakan cangkir kopinya setelah meneguk sedikit isinya.

"sini" Sehun menepuk-nepuk pahanya meminta Kai untuk di pangkuannya. Kaipun menurut

"dia akan baik-baik saja, kau bilang temanmu itu sangat kuat dan tegar. Ia akan bisa menghadapinya sayang" Sehun mengusak surai rambut Kai dengan lembut membuat Kai kenikmatan.

"kita akan nonton apa?" tanya Baekhyun menatap satu persatu poster film yang sengaja di pasang di lobi bioskop. Keduanya tanpak berfikir sebentar sampai mereka menemukan film yang cocok untuk mereka tonton. Sebuah film romance dengan sedikit aksi kejahatan menjadi pilihan yang bagus. Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun menuju _count_ makanan dan menyuruhnya untuk memilih makanan yang ia inginkan.

"hmm pop corn dan susu stawberry, kalau sajang-nim?" tanya Baekhyun

"sudah ku katakan jangan panggil aku sajang-nim, hmm sama kan saja tapi minumnya aku minta cola" setelah merasa pesanan sudah siap di tangan, keduanya masuk ke ruang 3 tempat mereka menonton. Mereka duduk di kursi yang berada di tengah. Baekhyun celingukan melihat sekeliling ruangan karena tak ada satu orangpun yang menonton.

"wae?" tanya Chanyeol yang merasa risih melihat tingkah Baekhyun

"kurasa ini film cukup seru tetapi kenapa tak ada seorangpun yang menonton?" tanya Baekhyun menggaruk ujung kepalanya

"aku membeli semua tiket ruangan ini"

"MWO?" pekik Baekhyun "untuk apa membuang uang hanya untuk hal seperti ini" Ucap Baekhyun menyeruput minumannya, ia harus akui teriakannya tadi membuat sakit tenggorokannya

"aku tidak suka jika menonton banyak orang" Baekhyun memutar bola matanya. Ia sudah tak ambil pusing, terserahlah pada sajang-nim satu ini. Tak lama film sudah mulai menampilkan banyak adegan dengan berbagai konflik. Sampai dengan suatu adegan yang membuat keduanya gugup. Adegan dimana seorang wanita sudah hmm hampir telanjang dada dan sedang di cumbu hebat oleh sang pria. Keduanya berdehem menetralkan fikiran masing-masing. Saat mau mengambil popcorn tangan keduanya bersentuhan membuat desiran terasa oleh Baekhyun. Ia segera menarik lengannya.

"apa acnya kurang dingin, kenapa panas sekali ya" ucap Chanyeol sambil mengibas-ibaskan telapak tangannya untuk mengusir ke gugupan. Ia melirik Baekhyun dari ekor matanya. Hmm sudah tak tahan kah park sajang-nim?.

"Baek-a" panggil Chanyeol, Baekhyun hanya berdehem kecil.

"a—aku menyukaimu" ucap Chanyeol tanpa napas, Baekhyun hanya menatap lurus layar bioskop sambil mengedipkan matanya. Apa dia salah dengar, direktur Park mengungkapkan kesukaan padanya?. Karena tak ada jawaban dari Baekhyun, Chanyeol memberanikan diri menoleh dan mendapati Baekhyun yang menatap lurus. Ia menarik tengkuk Baekhyun dengan lengan kekarnya dan menempelkan kedua benda kenyalnya—mereka berciuman. Baekhyun kaget bahkan mata yang sipit itu seakan berusaha untuk keluar ini sangat tiba-tiba. Tak lama Baekhyun memejamkan matanya merasakan kelemubutan yang diberikan Chanyeol. Chanyeol mulai memagut bibir tipis nan manis milik Baekhyun. Mencoba merasakan hal yang lebih manis dari permen itu. Baekhyun mencoba untuk membalas dengan menggerakan bibirnya juga. Ac dalam ruangan sepertinya rusak karena keduanya merasa panas sekali. Film yang terus berlanjut bahkan tak di hiraukannya. Chanyeol membuka dua belah bibir itu dengan lidahnya mencoba mencari hal yang lebih menyenangkan. Lidah itu beradu mengabsen deretan gigi sang pemilik, menggelitik langit-langit mulut Baekhyun.

"eunghh~" Baekhyun melengguh ketika lidah Chanyeol menggelitik langit-langit bibirnya. Sudah hampir 3 menit mereka berciuman sampai Baekhyun memukul-mukul lengan atas Chanyeol. Akhirnya keduanya melepaskan pagutan mereka. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol meraup nafas dengan kasar

"hah.. hah... hah.." Baekhyun menatap lekat Chanyeol

"aku mencintaimu sejak pertama kali bertemu dan mendengar kau menyanyi" Baekhyun menunduk

"aku tidak pantas untuk sajang-nim" jawabnya, jemari kekar Chanyeol mendongakan kepala Baekhyun agar menatapnya

"aku tidak perduli kau pantas atau tidak untukku, yang jelas aku mencintaimu" satu kecupan mendarat di pucuk kepala Baekhyun.

"sepertinya filmnya sudah tak seru lagi" keduanya tertawa, Chanyeol memeluk erat pria dihadapannya.

"apapun yang terjadi kumohon percayalah padaku" kemesraan mereka terekam jelas oleh kedua obsidian seseorang di pintu masuk yang sejak tadi memerhatikan mereka berdua sejak awal bertemu

"its showtime" setelah itu ia pergi meninggalkan kedua insan itu.

...

Chanyeol sedikit menjauh dari Baekhyun sesaat setelah ponselnya berbunyi. Kini Baekhyun sedang sibuk memakan makananya sendiri.

"iya halo"

".."

"ah sudah semua? Kau yakin semua sudah kau selesaikan?"

"..."

"bagus kalau begitu" habis itu Chanyeol memasukan ponselnya kedalam jas dan kembali ke meja makannya.

...

Pagi ini Baekhyun hanya menggulingkan tubuhnya kekiri dan kekanan, hari ini hari kedua dirinya di skors dan pekerjaanpun mulai jam 3 sore nanti. Saatnya ia setidaknya bermalas-malasan. Tadi juga Kai sudah menghubunginya katanya ia akan mampir setelah pulang sekolah. Ia memeluk guling kesayangannya, mengingat tentang semalam membuat dirinya bersemu lagi. Astaga mana sangka bahwa sajang-nim menyukainya. Ini benar-benar sebuah kebahagian. Tetapi kebahagianya seakan hilang seketika saat ia mengingat ayahnya. Sudah beberapa hari sejak insiden penjualan dirinya, ayahnya tak pernah menghubunginya bahkan saat pulang pria tua itu tak nampak. Sekesal-kesal dan semarah-marahnya Baekhyun, ayahnya tetap ayahnya. Orang pengganti dan satu-satunya yang ia miliki.

"appa, kau dimana?" tanyanya bermonolog.

Chanyeol sedang asik dengan pekerjaan dan fikirannya tentang Baekhyun, setidaknya dia sudah mengetahui isi hatinya. Ah kemarin memang nikmat.

 _Tok tok_ sebuah ketukan membuat Chanyeol membuyarkan lamunannya tentang Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengintrupsi sang pengetuk untuk masuk. Tampaklah Tao yang membawa berkas-berkas di tangannya.

"ini semua sudah beres, nanti kau bisa menyalakan tv dan lihat diberita" ucap Tao. Chanyeol tersenyum kala Tao mengatakan semuanya beres tandanya benar-benar beres. Anak itu tak akan mengerjakan pekerjaannya setengah-setengah. Ia akan mengerjakan seditail sampai ke akar-akarnya. Apalagi yang memerintah Chanyeol bos dan mantan calon sepupunya itu, kalau saja dia tidak putus dengan Sehun. Sebuah ketukan lagi berbunyi tetapi belum juga Chanyeol mengintrupsi untuk masuk orang itu sudah nyelonong masuk.

"oh kau ada tamu rupanya" Sehun masuk dengan santai sambil membawa sebuah bingkisan. Tao mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain.

"sepertinya aku harus pergi" Tao berniat pergi sampai sebuah tangan menahannya

"kenapa kau tidak ikut sarapan?" tanya Sehun yang menjegal lengannya. Chanyeol memandang keduanya. Ini tidak akan berakhir dengan baik.

"kalian mau nostalgia, aku pergi kalau begitu"Chanyeol baru saja bangkit dari kursinya sampai sebuah suara mengintrupsinya untuk kembali duduk.

"tidak usah, aku banyak urusan. Terima kasih" Tao membungkuk untuk memberi hormat dan menghilang dibalik pintu.

"ah kalian berdua aneh, jika kalian masih saling suka kenapa putus" Sehun mendelik menatap sepupu kesayangannya itu

"ingat aku punya Kai" ucap Sehun meletakan bingkisan dengan kasar.

...

"jadi totalnya 2500 won" Baekhyun mengeluarkan lembaran won dan memberikannya pada kasir. Baekhyun membeli ramen dan eskrim untuk makan siang nanti. Eskrim strawberry memang ampuh mengobati kesedihannya. Baekhyun memakan eskrim sambil berjalan menuju apartemennya.

"ah Baek" Baekhyun mendongak saat mendengar seseorang memanggilnya. Kriss dengan jaket hitam dan koper yang ditariknya. Baekhyun melirik sebentar pada koper yang di genggamnya.

"hay Kris" sapa Baekhyun "kau mau kemana dengan koper di tanganmu?" Baekhyun menyeruput eskrimnya.

"aku sedang mencari apartemenku. Apartemenku yang lama jauh dengan tempat kerja baruku" jawab Kris "apa kau tau apartemen dekat sini?"

"setauku untuk apartemen ukuran mewah tidak ada, ada juga apartemenku tidak terlalu mewah dan tak terlalu kumuh juga sih. Tapi kurasa itu dekat sini" ucap Baekhyun yang kembali menyeruput eskrimnya.

"ah bisa kau tunjukan dimana letaknya?" tanya Kris

"ah ne, kajja" Baekhyun memandu Kris menuju apartemennya. Ia mengantar Kris pada pemilik apartemen.

"ah maaf sekali apartemen disini penuh" Baekhyun menunggu di ambang pintu. Ia berfikir kenapa Kris tidak menyewa kamar ayahnya saja. Uangnya kan lumayan untuk hidupnya sehari-hari. Ide cemerlang

"ah Kris bagaimana kalau kau menyewa kamar di apartemenku saja. Kebetulan ada kamar kosong kau mau?" tanya Baekhyun antusias. Kris tentu saja setuju. Dan keduanya menuju apartemen milik Baekhyun.

"sa ini kamarnya, aku sudah membereskannya kemarin semoga merasa nyaman ne" Baekhyun membuka pintu kamar dan menyuruh Kris untuk masuk. Ponsel Baekhyun berdering sebuah telepon dari Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangkatnya sambil membawa ramen untuk diletakan di dapur

"hm aku belum makan, mungkin sebentar lagi" ucap Baekhyun memasukan ramennya kedalam kulkas.

" _mau makan bersama?"_ tanya Chanyeol dari sebrang sana

"tidak, kau harus bekerja" dari ujung dapur terlihat Kris yang memperhatikan gerak-gerik Baekhyun dengan seringai menakutkan. Baekhyun mengakhiri teleponnya setelah Baekhyun menyuruh Chanyeol bekerja. Ia menuju ruang TV untuk mencari acara yang bagus. Ia melihat Kris yang duduk di sampingnya

"sudah membereskan pakaianmu?" tanya Baekhyun

"ne" Kris mengusak rambut Baekhyun. Sepertinya itu akan menjadi kebiasaan untuk Kris.

"kau mau makan? Aku barusan membeli ramen"

"kebetulan aku sangat lapar, saat aku berkemas aku lupa makan pagi" Baekhyun mengangguk lalu berjalan menuju dapur untuk memasak ramen, jujur sih dia juga sedikit lapar. Karena tadi Chanyeol terus saja membicarakan soal makanan. Setelah berkutat dengan segala urusan dapur, Baekhyun kembali keruang TV sambil membawa panci ramen. Kris menyingkirkan beberapa benda yang ada dimeja

"kenapa tidak minta tolong sih" ucap Kris membantu mengangkatkan panci ramennya

"aku bisa ko, sa ayo makan" Baekhyun sudah mengacungkan sumpitnya dan sibuk dengan mienya.

"ah kenyang sekali" Baekhyun meletakan sumpitnya sambil memegang perut buncitnya karena baru makan.

"kau rakus sekali, seperti tidak makan 1 tahun. Bahkan aku baru makan sedikit" guma Kris

"ah mian."

 _Ting tong_ suara bel mengalihkan pembicaraan keduanya. Baekhyun bangkit berjalan menuju pintu masuk. Saat membuka pintunya ia tak menemukan siapapun disana. hanya sebuah amplop coklat.

"orang iseng, apa orang yang mengantar barang sih?" tanya Baekhyun mengambil amplop itu. Ia membukanya sambil berjalan masuk kedalam.

"foto?" tanya Baekhyun, ia melihat lembaran demi lembaran foto. Alisnya berkerut melihat potret yang ada disana.

"sajang-nim?" Chanyeollah yang ada di potret itu, terlihat Chanyeol yang sedang berada di kapal pesiar, foto saat dirinya menanda tangani surat pembeliannya. Sampai semua foto terjatuh kebawah melihat Chanyeol yang sedang mengoral penisnya. Hancur sudah pemikirannya tentang Chanyeo. Pemikiran tentang berbedanya dia daripada yang lain. Berbedanya dia karena mencintainya dengan tulus. Walau sebenarnya ia baru mengenalya beberapa kali. Tetapi Kai selalu berkata yang baik-baik tentangnya. Tubuhnya merosot kelantai. Kris yang melihat menghampiri tubuh merosot itu

"kau kenapa?" bukannya menjawab, suara Tv mengalihkan fikirannya.

 _Sekilas info. Diketemukan mayat di sebuah gudang yang melibatkan sebuah perusahaan yang menjual manusia terutama pria. Di ketahui semua mayat adalah pekerja dari pelelangan pria yang di adakan beberapa hari lalu di sebuah kapal pesiar. Mayat yang di ketahui sebagai ketua pelelangan ini terlihat sangat mengenaskan. Dengan beberapa luka tembak di bagian kepalanya. Dan beberapa kilo meter dari lokasi terdapat seorang mayat yang di ketahui berjenis kelamin pria, tetapi di ketahui bahwa dirinya bukan bagian dari pelelangan manusia ini._

Perhatian Baekhyun teralihkan pada ponsel yang berdering.

"ne?"

"Baek.. ini paman bisakah kau datang ke rumah sakit ***, ayahmu Baek..." tak mendengar kelanjutannya, Baekhyun sudah meneteskan air matanya. Menangis sambil berteriak nama ayahnya. Kris memeluk tubuh rapuh itu.

"ku antar kau ke rumah sakit ya"

"ayahku Kris ayahku" Baekhyun sesenggukan menangis. Ia tau betapa jahatnya ayahnya tetapi ia tetap ayahnya. Ia berjalan sambil memeluk tubuh tegap Kris. Kris membukakan pintu mobilnya dan segera mungkin melesat menuju rumah sakit. Dapat di lihat bahwa Baekhyun menangis tak henti-hentinya. Yang di fikiran Baekyun terisi dengan ayah dan juga Chanyeol. Apa maksud semua foto itu, siapa yang mengirimnya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat, memikirkan keadaan ayahnya. Pamannya bilang ayahnya sedang kritis. Luka dikepala membuatnya kritis.

"Kris bisa kau percepat lajunya?" pinta Baekhyun dengan nada lirih. Tanpa menjawab Kris mempercepat laju mobilnya. Saat Kris sudah merasa pas dengan parkirnya Baekhyun segera membuka pintu dan berjalan dengan cepat menuju resepsionis rumah sakit.

"Byun Baek Ji" ucap Baekhyun penuh dengan kekhawatiran. Sang resepsionis mengetikan nama itu lalu menunjukan letak ruangannya. Baekhyun berlari dengan tergesah-gesah Kris hanya mampu mengimbanginya lagi.

"paman bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Baekhyun

"entah, dokter belum keluar dari ruangan ini" paman Baekhyun memandang iba keponakannya itu

"bagaimana bisa paman ada disini?" tanya Baekhyun curiga

"sebelum semuanya terjadi Baek Ji menelepon paman" Baekhyun memandang kosong pada ruangan yang tertutup rapat itu.

"dia akan baik-baik saja" sang paman memeluk erat keponakannya, tak lupa ia mengusak surai coklat itu. Dengan isakan Baekhyun menenggelamkan wajahna pada dada bidang sang paman.

"Baek, paman akan menyelesaikan admnistrasinya, jika kau sudah membaik temui paman di kantin ada hal yang ingin paman bicarakan denganmu" sang paman melonggarkan pelukannya lalu bergegas pergi untuk mengurus segala hal yang menyangkut Baek Ji. Baekhyun duduk di bangku sambil terus terisak, melihat Baekhyun yang hanya menggunakan kaos dan celana bahan selutut membuat Kris membuka jaketnya dan memakaikan pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun kaget mendapati benda asing yang menempel di tubuhnya ia mendongak keatas setelah tau apa yang ada di tubuhnya.

"terima kasih Kris, maaf membuatmu repot" Kris hanya tersenyum simpul. Ponsel Baekhyun bergetar, ia mengangkat teleponnya

" _Baek, kau dimana? Aku sudah ada di depan apartemenmu"_

"Kai maaf sekali, aku sedang ada di rumah sakit"

 _"rumah sakit? Siapa yang sakit? Kau sakit? Apa ayahmu melakukan hal buruk lagi padamu?"_ mendengar kekhawatiran Kai membuatnya semakin terpuruk. Memang benar pertanyaan Kai, karena ayahnya sering memukulinya dan Kai tau itu.

"tidak, ayahku sedang kritis Kai" Kai bisa mendengar isakan dari sebrang teleponnya

"aku akan segera kesana" Kai memutuskan sambunganya, Baekhyun kembali memasukan ponselnya. Pesan dari Chanyeol bahkan tak diindahkannya. Baekhyun kini hanya memikirkan ayahnya.

"Kris bisakah kau jaga dulu, aku ingin menemui paman" pinta Baekhyun, Kris mengangguk pelan

"ka!"

...

"kenapa dia tidak menjawab? Kenapa tidak membalas" Chanyeol menghempaskan ponsenya ke meja dan berkutat dengan pekerjaannya lagi. Tapi fokusnya terpecah dengan ponselnya. Ia sudah mengirimkan banyak pesan tapi tak ada satupun yang dijawabnya. Menyebalkan memang. Tapi perasaan khawatir mengalahkan rasa menyebalkan itu. Yang ia kerjakan sekarang hanya memegang laptop tak lama memegang ponselnya begitu seterusnya hingga sebuah dering ponsel berbunyi. Ia dengan cepat mengangkatnya

"Baek kau kenapa tak membalas pesanku?"

"aku bukan Baekhyun bodoh,"

"Sehun"

"kau itu fikirannya Baekhyun dan Baekhyun saja. Baekhyun sedang ada di rumah sakit, aku sedang dalam perjalanan menuju—"

"apa rumah sakit? Dia kenapa? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Rumah sakit mana?"

"Hyung jebal..." Sehun menunjukan tanpang malasnya walau tak terlihat oleh Chanyeol "ayahnya kritis dan sekarang ia sedang menunggu pulih ayahnya" belum sempat menyelesaikan Chanyeol sudah menutup sambungannya.

TBC..

 _Aku tau ini bersambungnya ngegantung.. hehe maaf. Terus aku juga minta maaf kalau cerita ini gak ngefeel aku sudah berusaha membuatnya huhuhu, untung gak mentok.. tapi aku usahain di next story aku bikin yang bener-bener feel,, gak janji sih tapi akan di usahakan._

 _Ini baru konflik awal, tunggu kelanjutannnya heheheh.. typonya udh di liat tau deh kalo msh ada. Jangan lupa fav, foll and review ne~_


	6. Chapter 6 BETWEEN LOVE AND DISAPPOINTMEN

_**CAPT 6 BETWEEN LOVE AND DISAPPOINTMENT**_

Baekhyun berjalan di kantin untuk menemui pamannya sesuai dengan apa yang dipesannya tadi. Ia melihat pamannya sedang duduk di pojokan sambil menyeruput minumannya.

"duduklah" pinta paman saat melihat Baekhyun berdiri di hadapannya. Ia menegakkan cara duduknya.

"ada apa paman meminta ku bertemu seperti ini?" paman terlihat menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam sebelum mulai bersuara.

"aku—" jeda ia menarik nafas panjangnya lagi "ini akan sangat menyedihkan dan melukaimu, tetapi inilah yang diinginkan Baek Ji sebelum ia benar-benar meninggalkanmu" dahi Baekhyun berkerut, tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dibicarakan oleh pamannya.

"lalu?"

"sebelum ayahmu seperti saat ini, ia meminta paman menemuinya, disana ia menceritakan semuanya"

"semuanya?" tanya Baekhyun, paman mengangguk

"dia menceritakan bahwa kau di jual olehnya, dan setelah itu ia benar-benar merasa bersalah" Baekhyun memutar kepalanya ke arah lain "dia di hantui oleh rasa bersalahnya terhadapmu, dia ketakutan dan menangis di hadapan paman"

"apa dia bisa menangis juga?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menyunggingkan senyumannya

"Baek, maafkan Baek Ji. Dan ini hal penting yang Baek Ji ingin aku menceritakannya padamu" Baekhyun menghela nafas lalu kembali menatap sang paman

"kau bukan anak kandung dari Baek Ji dan Song Mi" Baekhyun terkejut

"mwo?"

"mungkin kau terkejut, saat kau berumur 2 tahun kau diberikan oleh ayahmu pada Baek Ji dan Song Mi, saat itu ayah kandungmu baru saja di landa musibah perusahaannya di ambil alih oleh SDS corp"

"SDS?" gumam Baekhyun

"karena Song Mi tak kunjung mendapatkan anak, ia sangat senang ada kau. Tapi tidak untuk Baek Ji, awalnya memang ia senang memiliki seorang anak tapi kau ingat saat SD kau masuk rumah sakit?" Baekhyun mengangguk "saat itu perusahaan Baek Ji sedang benar-benar down karena kalah saing dengan SDS, di tambah dengan kau masuk rumah sakit. Dari situlah ia sangat membencimu karena kau lah mereka menjual semua aset hanya untuk membiayai rumah sakitmu" Baekhyun menunduk tubuhnya bergetar.

"maafkan aku Baek, tapi Baek Ji ingin kau tau semua ini sebelum ia benar-benar pergi"

"lalu kemana ayah kandungku?" tanya Baekhyun dengan nada suara yang sedikit bergetar

"tidak ada yang tahu, ia menghilang saat di ketahui ia diam-diam ingin menghancurkan SDS"

"SDS lagi, jadi ini semua ulang perusahaan itu?" paman menunduk lesu.

"terima kasih banyak paman, aku bersyukur karena paman menceritakannya padaku. Aku akan merawat ayah sampai ia sadar" tampak raut kekecewaan bercampur amarah dari wajah manis Baekhyun.

"paman hanya bisa membantu membiayai operasi ayahmu tapi paman tidak bisa membiayai keseluruhan" Baekhyun mengangguk

"aku mengerti, aku akan berusaha mencari pekerjaan tambahan untuk membiayainya paman terima kasih" Baekhyun beranjak dari kursinya ia sempat membungkuk sebentar sebelum ia benar-benar pergi. Ia berjalan kembali ke tempat ayahnya sedang di operasi, di fikirannya kini ada Chanyeol, SDS corp,dan juga semua permainan Chanyeol. Berkali-kali ia melapalkan nama perusahaan itu, ia seharusnya tidak terlibat dengan semua ini.

"aku tak mau berhutang budi padamu Park, karenamu ayahku menghilang dan sekarang ia bahkan terkapar di ruang operasi" Baekhyun berjalan sambil menunduk, hati dan otaknya penuh dengan amarah

 _Apapun yang terjadi percayalah padaku_ seakan kata-kata itu tak berarti lagi. Semua pandangannya terhadap Chanyeol berubah, walau sebetulnya jauh di lubuh hati yang paling dalam ia benar-benar mencintai Park Chanyeol. SDS adalah nama perusahaan yang dikelola oleh keluarga Park dan sekarang sang direktur adalah Chanyeol. Dan semua yang berhubungan dengannya seakan menambah emosi dari diri Baekhyun

"Baek" suara itu terdengar menjijikan, Baekhyun mendongak ia bisa melihat Kai, Sehun,Kris dan juga Park Brengsek Chanyeol. Ia sedang berjalan mendekat

"kau baik-baik saja?" tak menjawab justru Baekhyun meninggalkannya. Chanyeol mematung saat mendapati perubahan sikapnya.

"hai Kai, Sehun hyeong" Baekhyun dengan lemas membungkuk Chanyeol menoleh melihat gerak-gerik Baekhyun sebetulnya ada apa dengannya.

"Kris bisakah kau menunggu ayahku disini sampai jam 6 nanti, aku harus bekerja"

"kau mau bekerja saat ayahmu seperti ini?" tanya Kai,

"hanya ini satu-satunya yang bisa aku lakukan untuk membiayai diriku dan ayah" Baekhyun sudah menarik tasnya lebih dulu.

"maafkan aku Kai dan Hyung aku justru meninggalkan kalian saat kalian baru saja sampai." Kai dan Sehun tanpak sedih melihat bagaimana tegarnya Baekhyun menghadapi kejamnya dunia ini.

"kau mau Kris?" tanya Baekhyun, Kris yang melamun spontan mengangguk. Baekhyun tersenyum lirih

"terima kasih" Baekhyun berjalan meninggalkan ketiganya, ia berjalan melewati Chanyeol tetapi tangannya terjegal.

"biar ku antar" Baekhyun menghempaskan tangan Chanyeol. Ia menatap tajam pria yang baru kemarin menyatakan cinta padanya.

"aku tidak butuh bantuan mu tuan Park" mendengar nada bicara yang menyiratkan ke marahan membuat Chanyeol memandang setengah kaget Baekhyun yang berjalan meninggalkannya.

"kau apakan Baekhyun sampai dia semarah itu?" tanya Sehun yang menepuk pundak sepupu kesayangannya

"entahlah"

"bukankah kau bilang kau baru saja berpacaran denganya?"

"hyung, kau siapanya Baekhyun" suara Kai seakan membuat magnet tersendiri, ia menoleh pada sumber suara yang sedang bertanya pada pria tinggi yang sedari tadi menunggu ruangan ini dan Baekhyun memintanya untuk menjaga ayahnya.

"aku? Aku roomatenya?" roomate? Roomate? Teman sekamar? Gigi Chanyeol terdengar menggeletak karena marah. Ia berjalan meninggalkan rumah sakit. Apa karena pria itu Baekhyun berubah, apa dia lebih baik dari dirinya?. Chanyeol menyetir mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang terbilang sangat kencang di jalan tol. Untung di jalan tol terbayang jika ya mengendarai mobilnya di jalan biasa akan banyak teriakan memakinya. Chanyeol menghentikan mobilnya di depan Xiu Cafe memantau Baekhyun yang bekerja.

...

"Baek kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Xiumin, Baekhyun mengangguk pelan

"tidak begitu hyeong, ayahku kritis" Xiumin tercengang

"kenapa kau masih bekerja, temanilah ayahmu" Baekhyun menggeleng lembut

"tidak, jika aku tidak bekerja aku tidak akan mendapatkan uang hyeong, aku saja ingin mencari pekerjaan tambahan setelah ini. Setidaknya aku bisa menabung untuk membiyai rumah sakit ayahku" Baekhyun menutup lokernya sesaat setelah ia menyelesaikan berganti pakaian.

"aku bekerja dulu" Baekhyun meninggalakn Xiumin yang memandangnya iba di ruang loker. Ia mulai pekerjaannya, saat dirinya menekan tools piano bebannya seakan menghilang, ia menikmati musik dan alunan piano. Itu membuatnya tenang. Chanyeol dapat melihat bagaimana indahnya ciptaan tuhan yang sedang bermain dengan piano, tetapi fikirannya tentang sikapnya tadi seakan membuatnya kembali berfikir ada apa dengan kekasihnya itu. Chanyeol mengetikan sesuatu pada ponselnya lalu menempelkannya pada daun telinganya.

"aku ingin kau cari tahu tentang teman seapartemen Baekhyun, aku ingin kau terus memantau Baekhyun aku tidak tahu ada apa tetapi sesuatu akan terjadi" setelah mengatakan itu Chanyeol memutuskan sambungannya.

Sudah jam 5 dan Baekhyun baru saja keluar dari Xiu cafe sambil menenteng tasnya. Ia berniat mencari pekerjaan sebentar sebelum kembali ke rumah sakit. Ia berharap ayahnya sudah sadar. Setelah menarik nafasnya Baekhyun beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri menaiki bus untuk ke suatu tempat yang tadi sudah dia cari. Semoga tak ada yang melihatnya dan melaporkannya pada kepala sekolah.

Baekhyun berdiri di depan pintu sebuah restoran yang sedikit megah, ia masuk kedalam dan meminta bertemu dengan sang manager. Sang manager datang menghampirinya dan bertanya banyak hal padanya. Setelah selesai ia resmi menjadi pelayan restoran ini dan mulai besok ia sudah bisa bekerja. Besok adalah hari terakhirnya di skors. Baekhyun menaiki bus untuk kembali ke rumah sakit tanpa menyadari sejak tadi ia dibuntuti oleh Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengatar Baekhyun sampai rumah sakit walau pada dasarnya itu bukan mengatar tetapi lebih pada menguntit. Saat sudah sampai di rumah sakit Chanyeol tersenyum lalu pergi meninggalkan rumah sakit.

"Kris maaf membuatmu menunggu ayahku, bagaimana sudah selesai operasinya?" tanya Baekhyun

"sudah, dia sudah dipindahkan ke ruangan tetapi dia belum sadar Baek, dokter bilang luka di kepalanya dan luka tembak yang bersarang di dadanya membuatnya dia tidak sadar." Kris menjelaskan

"ah benarkah, ayo kita ke—" belum juga melanjutkan ucapannya, suara perut Kris terdengar sampai ke telinga Baekhyun

"kau lapar?" Kris mengangguk

"habis, kau bilang kan aku harus menjaga ayahmu, aku tidak berani keluar hanya untuk sekedar membeli makanan atau minuman" Baekhyun tertawa

"astaga kau itu, umurmu saja yang tua. Ayo kita makan dulu" Baekhyun menarik lengan Kris menuju kanting rumah sakit.

"sa pesan makananmu, aku yang teraktir. Tapi jangan yang mahal ya" Baekhyun berbisik di kalimat terakhir

"haha tidak" Kris mengusak rambutnya lagi? Ini sudah keberapa kali. Kris melenggang pergi menuju count makanan memesan untuk dua orang. Tak lama Kris sudah datang dengan dua nampan di tangannya.

"kau kenapa tidak meminta bantuan?" tanya Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya

"haha tak usah, kau hanya duduk saja, sa makanlah" Baekhyun menyantap hidangan di hadapannya dengan lahap

"aku sudah mendapat pekerjaan tambahan, aku akan bekerja keras untuk biaya ayahku" ucap Baekhyun sambil mengunyah makanannya

"syukurlah kalau begitu" lagi dan lagi lengan itu mengusak rambut Baekhyun. Baekhyun menghentikan makannya dan mendongak menatap Kris yang tersenyum

"gomawo" gumam Baekhyun.

Setelah menyantap makanannya mereka berdua kembali ke kamar Baek Ji menunggunya sadar.

"Kris kau tidak bekerja atau mempunyai kegiatan?" tanya Baekhyun, Kris menggeleng

"aku cuti 1 hari besok baru kembali bekerja" ucap Kris duduk di sofa kondisi Baek Ji yang seperti ini membuatnya harus menginap di kamar kelas VIP. Dan itu membuat otak Baekhyun berputar untuk mencari tahu bagaimana cara membayarnya.

"ah benarkah, maaf ya harusnya kau beristirahat"

"apa ini bulannya minta maaf, sedari tadi kau hanya minta maaf terus. Kalau begitu aku tidak akan memaafkanmu" Ucap Kris terkekeh membuat bibir Baekhyun mengerucut kedepan.

"jahat" Baekhyun menatap tubuh lemah dengan alat bantu dimana-mana yang terpasang pada tubuh ayah yang baru saja di ketahuinya bukan ayah kandungnya.

"ayah apapun salahku dimata ayah dan seberapa bencinya kau padaku, aku akan tetap menyayangimu, bagaimanapun juga kau adalah ayah yang sudah merawatku hingga aku bisa sebesar ini" Baekhyun tersenyum getir "appa bangunlah" Baekhyun memegang telapak tangan lemah itu. Kulitnya dingin Baekhyun membenamkan wajahnya pada telapak tangan itu. Satu tetes air mata turun pada tubuh tak berdaya itu. Baek Ji menangis.

Kris menatap Baekhyun yang tertidur dengan posisi yang terlihat tidak nyaman. Tangannya mengenggam kuat lengan lemah milik ayahnya. Kris melepaskan jaketnya dan menyelimuti tubuh mungil yang terbalut kaos tipis.

"andai saja kau bukan seseorang yang berarti untuknya, aku tak ingin menyakitimu" Kris mengelus kepala Baekhyun dengan lembut tak lupa ia mencium pucuk kepalanya.

"selamat tidur, dan maaf" Kris menyempatkan mengelus pipi gembil itu sebelum dirinya beranjak dari situ.

...

"selamat datang tuan muda" seorang pria paruh baya membungkuk hormat saat pria yang dipanggil tuan muda itu berjalan masuk.

"aku ingin istirahat, aku ingin lihat perkembangan perusahaan dan rencanaku. Berikan berkas-berkasnya 15 menit lagi" pria itu melenggang pergi menuju kamarnya.

Kris sang tuan muda itu memandang jendela di kamarnya sambil menyeruput kopinya. Ia berkali-kali menarik nafasnya lelah.

"mama, apa semua ini benar?" gumamnya. Sebuah ketukan membuat Kris dengan spontan mengintrupsi untuk masuk. Pria paruh baya yang diketahui adalah pengawal pribadi dengan membawa beberapa map di tangannya. Ia memberikan semuanya dan Kris memeriksanya.

"jadi apa semuanya sudah beres?" tanya Kris

"tentu tuan, tinggal 10 % dan semuanya akan beres"

"ah perusahaan di canada sepertinya sedikit kesulitan, tolong besok hubungi Jonathan suruh dia untuk bertatap muka melalu _webcame_ denganku. Ia sedikit kewalahan mengambil alih perusahaan" Kris memantau berkas-berkas perusahaan, dan sepertinya beberapa persen penghasilannya turun.

"0,5% tidak buruk sih, tetapi tetap saja turun" Kris mengembalikan berkas setelah menandatanganinya "ada perkembangan soal pria itu?" tanya Kris memandang langit malam ini

"sepertinya ia memerintahkan seseorang untuk mengintai anda" Kris menyunggingkan senyumannya

"sesuai harapanku, pantau dia terus, aku akan mengurus sisanya" Kris meminta pengawal pribadinya untuk pergi meninggalkannya sendiri. Kris memandang figura foto yang berisi potret dirinya dan juga ibunya. Amarahnya memuncak setelah melihat potret ibunya.

...

Baekhyun terbangun karena dering ponselnya berbunyi. Ia merogoh kantungnya dan mengangkat teleponnya.

"ne?"

"kau sudah sarapan? Aku belikan sesuatu ya?"

"oh Kris, ne terima kasih" suara khas baru bangun terdengar sangat lucu.

"kau baru bangun, kalau begitu sampai jumpa" Kris mematikan teleponnya. Baekhyun melihat layar ponsel yang mati. Dia baru sadar bahwa ada benda asing yang berada di pundaknnya.

"Kris kah?" Baekhyun tersenyum, ia memerika ponselnya lagi. Terlihat 10 misscall dan 2 pesan dan itu semua dari Chanyeol. Baekhyun memandang geram ponselnya. Ia mengetikan nomor dan meletakan layar ponselnya pada daun telinganya.

"halo Baek?" sambungan terhubung

"aku akan menemuimu jam 10 di kantor" tak menunggu Jawaban Baekhyun mematikan ponselnya. Ia menggenggam lengan ayahnya dengan lembut dan menempelkan pada kulit pipinya.

"semoga jalanku benar ayah, aku akan mengembalikan uang yang ia pakai untuk membeliku" Baekhyun tersenyum lirih. Ayahnya belum juga bangun. Ia bekerja di Xiu Cafe dengan bayaran yang tak begitu banyak, dan di restoran juga hanya ¼ gaji karyawan biasa karena ia bekerja di malam hari saja. Apa ia bisa membayar rumah sakit dan hutangnya pada Chanyeol. Lagi-lagi Baekhyun kembali menghela nafasnya. Sebuah kaleng dingin menempel pada permukaan kulit wajahnya. Ia mendongak sebuah senyuman tercetak jelas pada wajah tampan Kris.

"sudah jangan menangis, kajja kita makan" Baekhyun ikut tersenyum mengambil kaleng minumannya. Ia meninggalkan tubuh lemah itu untuk pindah pada sofa di depan ranjang ayahnya. Ini hari pertama ia harus membayar uang sewa kamarnya. Dan itu yang sekarang sedang difikirkannya. Kris meletakan sebuah kotak makan di hadapan Baekhyun

"makan, jangan di fikirkan terus. Nanti kau sakit, jika kau sakit siapa yang akan merawatnya eoh? Aku tak ingin direpotkan olehmu" Kris mengusak rambut Baekhyun

"maaf"

"sudah, kenapa jadi sedih akukan hanya bercanda. Makan" Baekhyun tersenyum lalu membuka kotak makannya.

 ** _10.00 AM. SDS corp Departement Center_**

Baekhyun berdiri di pintu masuk, ia memandang tingginya gedung pusat ini. Ia bisa melihat ujung gedung ini seakan memecah langit. Dengan tarikan nafas panjangnya, ia melangkah masuk dan mendekat pada resepsionis

"maaf ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanyanya

"aku ingin bertemu dengan sajang-nim" Baekhyun berbicara sopan

"maaf dari mana ya?"

"bilang dari Baekhyun" wanita itu mengangkat gagang telepon dan mengetik beberapa nomor

"maaf sajang-nim ada yang ingin bertemu dengan anda"

"..."

"ah baik sajang-nim" wanita itu menutup teleponnya "tuan bisa naik lift dan tekan lantai paling atas. Dari lift belok kanan disana ruangan sajang-nim" Baekhyun tersenyum berterima kasih. Wanita cantik dengan balutan seragam kantor itu tampak tambah cantik dan anggun saat ia membalas senyuman Baekhyun tetap masih cantik Baekhyun. Baekhyun dengan segala kegugupannya menaiki lift dan menekan tombol dengan angka 25, lantai paling atas.

Baekhyun membuang nafasnya "aku bisa" ia melangkah keluar dan mengikuti arah yang tadi di jelaskan padanya. Dari lift belok kanan. Ia melihat ruangan dengan pintu tertutup dan wanita cantik yang sedang sibuk dengan layar kotak di depannya.

"anda sudah di tunggu sajang-nim" Baekhyun mengangguk lalu membuka pintu itu. Ia bisa melihat bagaimana sibuknya Chanyeol hingga dirinya tak menyadari Baekhyun yang sedari tadi sudah ada di hadapannya. Dengan kacamata bacanya ia berkali-kali membenarkan letaknya.

"ekhem, sajang-nim" Baekhyun berdehem untuk memberitahu bahwa dirinya sudah berada di ruangan

"ah Baek" Chanyeol melepas kacamatanya.

 _Tampan_ Baekhyun segera membuyarkan lamunanya, ingat apa tujuannya. Tubuh tinggi itu seakan pas dengan tubuh mungilnya. Baekhyun di peluk dengan erat

"kau sehat? Apa sudah makan? Kau tanpak lelah" Baekhyun mendongak menatap wajah tampan Chanyeol. Memandang sebentar lalu membuang wajahnya ke samping membuat Chanyeol menyerinyit kebingungan. Baekhyun mendorong tubuh itu agar menjauh.

"aku kesini bukan untuk ini" terdengar intonasi yang sedikit berbeda dari Baekhyun, Chanyeol menjauh sedikit

"berapa hutangku padamu?" tanya Baekhyun langsung pada intinya

"hutang? Hutang apa yang kau maksudkan Baek?" Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun dengan bingung

"kumohon jangan pura-pura. Aku benci di bohongi" Baekhyun memberikan sebuah amplop yang sengaja ia bawa. Chanyeol melihat isinya, foto-foto yang Baekhyun dapatkan dari seorang pengirim yang tak jelas.

"kau dapat darimana ini?"

"tak perlu tahu aku dapat darimana, aku hanya ingin tahu berapa hutangku padamu?" dengan intonasi yang meninggi satu oktaf membuat Chanyeol memandang sendu

"tak usah difikirkan, aku hanya tak ingin kau di jadikan budak nafsu mereka" Baekhyun tersenyum mengejek

"lalu kau fikir aku hanya boleh jadi budak nafsumu?" dengan sedikit nada sengit Baekhyun berbicara

"bukan itu maksudku"Chanyeol berusaha menjelaskan

"apa begitu sulit untuk mengatakan berapa uang yang kau keluarkan untuk membeliku?"Chanyeol menunduk, ia membuang nafasnya

"baiklah aku akan mengatakannya" jeda "20"

"20? Juga?"

"miliar" Baekhyun tertegun, jantungnya seakan copot mendengarnya. Apa itu semua adalah uang? Dia bahkan memegang 2 juta yen saja sudah bersyukur. Ini 20 M, uang darimana ia bisa dapatkan belum lagi ayahnya yang di rawat. Bisakah tuhan mencabutnya nyawanya sekarang? Ia sudah tidak sanggup untuk hidup dengan hutang sebanyak itu.

"Baik aku akan segera melunasinya" ucap Baekhyun, ia berbalik berniat meninggalkan ruangan Chanyeol, hingga sebuah tubuh menahannya—Chanyeol memeluknya.

"jangan seperti ini, aku begini karena tau reaksimu akan seperti ini. Aku tak ingin kau di sentuh orang lain, kau adalah yang pertama dan terakhir yang membuatku bahagia Baek. Aku tak ingin kau disakiti" pandangan Baekhyun kosong

"kau bahkan tak lebih baik dari mereka, kau menyakitiku" Chanyeol dapat merasakan pria yang dicintai sedang menangis, air matanya jatuh pada pergelangan tangan Chanyeol tubuhnya juga bergetar. Ia tak tega. Chanyeol membalik tubuh itu, ia benar-benar melihat air mata itu. Chanyeol meraup bibir tipis itu menciumnya dengan lembut. Baekhyun hanya mampu diam sambil air mata yang tak berhenti menetes, matanya terpejam

 _Appa, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku telah jatuh cinta pada pria yang membuat mu seperti sekarang. Aku menyayanginya tapi aku juga membencinya karena membuat appa seperti sekarang. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?_

Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Chanyeol dan berlari meninggalkan Chanyeol yang seakan menyesal dengan apa yang terjadi. Chanyeol hanya menatap sendu kepergian pria yang di cintainya itu.

TBC

 _Review~ yehet~_

 _TYPO adalah sebagian dari iman._


	7. Chapter 7 Cry

**capt 7 cry**

Baekhyun mulai bekerja di restoran hari ini, ia bekerja ekstra keras. Mulai mengantarkan makanan sampai mencuci piring.

"Baek antar makanan ini ke meja 29 ya" pinta sang koki, Baekhyun mengambil nampan berisikan pesanan pelanggan pada meja 29. Awalnya ia biasa saja tetapi saat ia mengantarkan pesanan wajah manisnya serasa berubah ketika melihat pelanggannya. Itu Chanyeol bersama dengan kolega asingnya. Dengan tarikan nafas panjangnya ia meletakan beberapa pesanan tanpa melihat kearah Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya menatap datar kekasihnya itu, sepertinya bisa disimpulkan bahwa bisa di bilang mantan kekasihnya. Baekhyun telah menyelesaikan tugasnya lalu pergi meninggalkan meja 29. Ia lega bisa kembali bekerja tanpa harus berbasa-basi lagi. Ia kembali bekerja.

...

Baekhyun berjalan kembali ke apartemennya, ia berbelanja beberapa keperluannya. Ia membuka pintu apartemennya. Melihat sepatu Kris suda berjajar manis di depan pintu masuk.

"ah Kris sudah datang" Baekhyun berjalan menuju dapur untuk meletakan beberapa bahan makanan. Ia sedikt mendapat tip dari bosnya hari ini. Kris sedang sibuk dengan laptopnya di dapur sambil menyeruput kopinya

"eoh kau sudah pulang Baek?" tanya Kris, ia meletakan kacamatanya dan mengambil segelas susu dari kulkas. Ia memberikan cangkir berisikan susu pada Baekhyun

"ini minum dulu, kau pasti lelah" Baekhyun meletakan barang belanjaanya di meja dapur dan menerima cangkir susunya.

"terimakasih" ia berjalan menuju ruang tv, dan Kris kembali berkutat dengan semua urusan kantornya. Baekhyun mengambil beberapa buku untuk ia pelajari. Besok sudah mulai masuk kembali dan berharap tak pernah ada masalah lagi. Ia mengerjakan beberapa PR yang di berikan oleh Kai saat di rumah sakit. Dan sedikit belajar tak masalahkah. Tetapi tubuhnya lelah matanya mulai sayup hingga kepalanya menempel di meja tv sambil memegang pensilnya. Ia tertidur. Kris masih sibuk dengan laptop dan laporannya. Ia mendapatkan email bahwa dari anak buahnya. Menampilkan beberapa foto potret Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Ia lihat satu persatu foto itu. Ia mengepalkan tangannya kala melihat foto Baekhyun yang sedang dicium oleh Chanyeol. Hatinya geram, ia menoleh melihat Baekhyun yang tertidur.

"kita lihat siapa yang akan lebih sakit"Kris menutup lapotopnya beranjak menuju kamarnya ia membuka laci di meja nakasnya. Terlihat sebuah botol kecil berisikan cairan bening dan suntikan di sebalahnya. Ia mengambil keduanya lalu kembali ke ruang tv. Ia dengan tak berperasaan menyuntikan cairan itu pada leher mulus Baekhyun. Tak ada reaksi karena itu hanya cairan penenang atau obat tidur.

...

Chanyeol mengunjungi rumah sakit untuk sekedar menengok dan setidaknya membantu Baekhyun.

"maaf sus boleh aku tanya rincian pembayaran tuan Byun di kamar nomor 129?" suster mulai mengetikan nama dan nomor kamarnya. Tak butuh waktu lama mereka menemukannya.

"semuanya 15 juta untuk saat ini, tapi sudah di bayar sampai 4 hari kedepan"Chanyeol memicingkan matanya heran, darimana Baekhyun mendapatkan uang sebanyak itu dengan cepat.

"boleh saya tahu siapa yang membayarnya?"

"atas nama Kris" Chanyeol membuang wajahnya kesal, lagi-lagi Kris. Kenapa Tao belum juga menemukan profilenya sih. Siapa sebenarnya Kris itu

"baiklah" Chanyeol meninggalkan resepsionis dan beranjak menuju kamar Baek Ji. Ia memandang tubuh lemah Baek Ji. Sebetulnya Chanyeol tak pernah tau siapa saja yang menjadi sasaran Tao karena ketika ia mengatakan semua maka dari akar hingga kecabang akan benar-benar ia habisi. Chanyeol tak tau ternyata ayahnya terlibat atas pelelangan itu.

"Baek Ji-ssi bisakah kau bangun? Tak kasihan kah kau pada anakmu?" Chanyeol meletakan bunga dan juga buah-buahan. Ia memandang lemahnya tubuh itu. Asal kau tau Chan kau yang membuatnya seperti ini.

"Baek Ji-ssi bisakah kau merestui aku dan Baekhyun? Aku sangat mencintainya. Aku tak mengerti kenapa Baekhyun menjadi seperti ini. Ponsel Chanyeol berdering dengan cepat ia membuka ponsel touch screen itu. Ia mendapatkan 1 email. Ia membukanya, ia terkejut mendaptkan gambar yang membuatnya semakin geram.

"jadi ini yang kau inginkan Baek? Baik" Chanyeol melangkah pergi meninggalkan ruangan Baek Ji.

...

Baekhyun sedang asik di perpustakaan sambil membaca buku dengan Kai yang sibuk memainkan ponselnya.

"Baek apa hubunganmu dengan Chan Hyung baik-baik saja" Baekhyun menghentikan goretan pulpennya, menahan nafas sejenak.

"apa maksudmu?" tanya Baekhyun datar

"kudengar kalian berdua sudah pacaran. Tetapi aku tak pernah melihat kalian berduaan. Biasanya jika Chan Hyeong punya pacar ia akan sangat romantis" ucap Kai tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada layar ponselnya

"aku tak ingin membahasnya"Baekhyun kembali dengan aktivitasnya mencatat. Langit senja dan burung-burung bertebrangan berkelompok dari satu tempat ketempat lain. Baekhyun baru saja keluar kelasnya. Ia membolos pekerjaannya dan pasti akan di pecat dari pekerjaan barunya karena les tambahan dari sekolah yang harus ia lakukan karena tak ingin nilainya juga anjlok. Kai lebih dulu dengan Sehun, awalnya ia ingin mengajak bersama tapi Baekhyun menolaknya. Ia berjalan seorang diri menuju luar gedung sekolah sambil menggendong tasnya. Sebuah mobi yang ia ketahui terparkir tepat di depan gerbang, matanya memutar malas. Chanyeol dengan tanpang angkuhnya duduk di kap depan mobil, setelan jas dan kedua tangan yang dimasukan ke dalam kantung celana. Benar-benar tampan, Baekhyun menggeleng cepat menghilangkan imajinasinya. Ia berbelok ke arah kanan dan mencoba menghiraukan keberadaan Chanyeol. Baru dua langkah lengannya sudah ditarik paksa oleh Chanyeol. Baekhyun meringis kesakitan

"lepaskan sajang-nim, sakit" seperti ditulikan oleh amarahnya Chanyeol menyeret tubuh Baekhyun masuk kedalam mobil. Baekhyun masih meringis kesakitan saat tubuhnya terhempas masuk kedalam mobil mewah Chanyeol. Pria tinggi itu beralih menuju kursi kemudi. Baekhyun baru mau protes

"pakai sabuk pengamanmu" potongnya sebelum Baekhyun protes. Dan Baekhyun menurut "jangan bicara apapun" setelah itu setan apa yang merasuknya Chanyeol mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan kilat hingga sampai di sebuah rumah yang pernah Baekhyun kunjungi. Chanyeol menghempaskan tubuh Baekhyun yang ia tarik sedari tadi, tasnya sudah ia lempar kesembarang arah.

"ada apa dengan mu sajang-nim?" tanya Baekhyun ketakutan. Chanyeol tampak benar-benar kesal, matanya penuh dengan kilatan kemarahan.

"inikah yang kau mau?" Chanyeol mencium Baekhyun kasar, dengan keterkejutan yang sangat amat terkejut Baekhyun memberontak, tapi tubuh Chanyeol lebih memiliki tenaga ya besar. Ini bukan Chanyeol ini bukan Chanyeol. Hanya kata-kata itu yang sekarang berada di fikiran Baekhyun. Chanyeol melumat bibir tipis itu dengan ganas, menggigit ujung bibirnya hingga meninbulkan goretan kecil dan mengeluarka darah. Air mata turun setetes dari sudut mata indah tak terbalut _eyeliner_ itu. Chanyeol mencoba membuka belahan bibir Baekhyun mencari mainan yang lebih menarik.

 _Ini yang ia berikan padamu?, aku juga bisa memberikannya_

Chanyeol menggulum kasar lidah Baekhyun, mengabsen satu-persatu deretan gigi yang rapih dan bersih itu, sedikit menggelitik langit-langit mulutnya.

"akh" desahan Baekhyun keluar saat Chanyeol menggelitik,Chanyeol tersenyum mengejek. Ciuman itu semakin turun menuju leher jenjang. Lengan kanan nya mencoba membuka satu persatu kancing seragam Baekhyun. Entah darimana ia belajar tetapi ini adalah kali pertama Chanyeol melakukan ini, dan Baekhyun juga. Ia menciumi setiap inci ciptaan tuhan. Baekhyun menahan tangisnya dengan menggigit lengan kanannya. Chanyeol bergerak dengan kasar dan memberikan bekas kissmark dimana-mana, lengan kirinya membuka zip seleting celana Baekhyun. Saat sudah terbuka

"andwe" teriak Baekhyun, Chanyeol menatap tajam pria di bawah kukungannya itu. Ia menarik dasi seragam Baekhyun dan mengikat kedua lengannya dan di sampirkan ke atas ranjang. Chanyeol kembali dengan aktifitasnya. Tangis Baekhyun tambah pecah, tetapi sebisa mungkin ia menahan tangisnya, ia masih bisa merasakan rasa anyir darah dibibirnya. Chanyeol sudah mencicipi semua tubuh Baekhyun dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Chanyeol menaikan tubuhnya hingga keduanya saling tatap.

"jangan menangis, dasar munafik" ungkapan yang berikan Chanyeol serasa seperti pisau yang menusuk tepat di ulu hatinya. Dadanya terasa sesak sesaat

"akh.. hmmm ahh ahh ahh chanhh" Baekhyun mendesah hebat saat sebuah tangan dengan manisnya mengurut penis miliknya, bibi Chanyeol deng ganas menyedot daging pink di kedua sisi tubuhnya. Menjilat menghisap bahkan mengigit. Baekhyun menggelinjang hebat tata kala Chanyeol menarik nipplenya.

"Akhhk ah hmm" Baekhyun menahan desahannya, Chanyeol lagi-lagi tersenyum mengejek. Bunyi dan dering ponsel menghancurkan mood Chanyeol dengan kasar ia mengambil ponsel yang sudah berdering lebih dari 3 kali itu dengan tangan lain yang masih mengurut penis mungil Baekhyun. Ia melihat nama Kris yang tertera di layar ponselnya. Amarahnya makin memuncak dengan brutal ia melempar ponsel Baekhyun ketembok hingga hancur. Baekhyun hanya menatap nanar ponselnya dengan desahan dan erangan karena emosi Chanyeol menaikan temponya. Ia menggulum penis yang serasa pas dengan mulutnya itu

"Chanhh hmm kum..ah..hon." permohonan Baekhyun bahkan tertutup oleh desahan itu. Chanyeol sudah terlalu emosi sekarang. Ia menggulum dan menjilati setiap inci penis itu, hingga ia melepaskannya dari mulutnya tetapi tetap mengurutnya. Ia mencium kembali bibir menggoda itu dengan gadas menghisap luka yang ia buat sendiri.

"hmmm...hmmm ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh" desahan panjang Baekhyun terdengar saat Chanyeol melepaskan pagutannya berbarengan dengan keluarnya sperma Baekhyun hingga membasahi permukaan tangan kekar Chanyeol.

"kau menikmatinya, nikmat mana aku apa dia?" Chanyeol bertanya sambil mengejek

 _Dia?_

Chanyeol melepaskan semua helaian kain yang menutup tubuhnya dengan brutal. Penderitaanmu belum berakhir Baek.. Baekhyun hanya bisa memandang langit-langit kamar saat tubuh Chanyeol mulai mendekat tanpa sehalai kainpun yang menutup tubuhnya. Chanyeol menarik kepala Baekhyun hingga pas untuk menatapnya.

"tatap aku, jangan pernah membuatku marah" Chanyeol dengan kilatan dimatanya, menatap penuh amarah pria yang pernah menyandang sebagai kekasihnya dan sekarang entah itu masih berlaku apa tidak. Chanyeol mengocok sedikit penisnya agar lebih tegang. Ia mengarahkan penisnya pada hole yang telang menggodanya itu. Tanpa awalan apapun ia memasukan semua penisnya

"AKKKKKKKKKKHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" teriak Baekhyun Chanyeol tersenyum mengejek

"jangan berlebihan" ungkap Chanyeol, air mata Baekhyun mengalir lebih deras, ia merasa seperti bagian bawahnya dirobek paksa. Sakit amat sakit, ia rasa disana berdarah. Chanyeol mulai menggerakan in out dengan tempo yang tidak kira-kira.

"akhh akhh. Hhmm. Akhh akhh" tubuh Baekhyun terhuyung berkali-kali berlawanan arah dengan gerakan Chanyeol. Ia menubruk hole itu dengan ganas, satu tangannya mengurut milik Baekhyun dan mulutnya dengan siap menggulum nipple yang sedari tadi menggodanya.

"nikmat, bagaimana bisa sesempit ini. Akhh akhh"Chanyeol mendesah nikmat. Chanyeol masih menggerakan penisnya maju mundur dengan hebat bahkan kepala Baekhyun sudah terbentur kepala ranjang. Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya dengan kuat menahan rasa sakit. Ini tidak nikmat seperti apa yang ia baca beberapa waktu yang lalu. Ini sakit dan penuh emosi. Chanyeol kau menghancurkan hidupnya lebih dalam lagi. Chanyeol menarik tubuh itu hingga duduk di atas pangkuannya dengan penis yang masih menacap tegas di hole Baekhyun. Ia kembali menaik turunkan tubuh Baekhyun membantunya menggerakkan penisnya.

"akkhh akhh hmm akh Chanhh kumohon akhh hmm akhss" tubuh Baekhyun sudah di banjiri peluh dan cap merah yang kentara jelas. Chanyeol masih menggulum nipple manis itu menambah sensasinya. Tak lama Chanyeol mencapai puncaknya

"akhhhhhhhhh" nafas keduanya terpingal-pingal. Chanyeol memeluk tubuh itu membawanya turun dari kasur. Ia mencondongkan tubuh Baekhyun pada jendela yang tembus hingga pemandangan luar dan Chanyeol kembali menubruknya dengan kasar Baekhyun lelah hatinya terlalu sakit. Harapan yang hanya 10% itu seketika hilang melihat seseorang yang ia cintai memperlakukannya seperti ini. Berkali-kali Baekhyun mendesah sambil meneteskan airmatanya, mungkin kini tak ada lagi persediaan air mata untuknya. Selesai di jendela mereka melakukannya di kamar mandi dan tempat-tempat lainnya. Hingga tubuh mungil itu tergeletak di kasur empuk tanpa ikatan tanpa desahan hanya ada wajah damainya dengan kedua mata yang tertutup dan uang yang berserakan dimana-mana. Chanyeol? Dia sudah menghilang entah kemana.

...

Kalian ingin tahu mengapa Chanyeol semarah ini? Mari kita flashback

 _Baekhyun berjalan kembali ke apartemennya, ia berbelanja beberapa keperluannya. Ia membuka pintu apartemennya. Melihat sepatu Kris suda berjajar manis di depan pintu masuk._

 _"ah Kris sudah datang" Baekhyun berjalan menuju dapur untuk meletakan beberapa bahan makanan. Ia sedikt mendapat tip dari bosnya hari ini. Kris sedang sibuk dengan laptopnya di dapur sambil menyeruput kopinya_

 _"eoh kau sudah pulang Baek?" tanya Kris, ia meletakan kacamatanya dan mengambil segelas susu dari kulkas. Ia memberikan cangkir berisikan susu pada Baekhyun_

 _"ini minum dulu, kau pasti lelah" Baekhyun meletakan barang belanjaanya di meja dapur dan menerima cangkir susunya._

 _"terimakasih" ia berjalan menuju ruang tv, dan Kris kembali berkutat dengan semua urusan kantornya. Baekhyun mengambil beberapa buku untuk ia pelajari. Besok sudah mulai masuk kembali dan berharap tak pernah ada masalah lagi. Ia mengerjakan beberapa PR yang di berikan oleh Kai saat di rumah sakit. Dan sedikit belajar tak masalahkah. Tetapi tubuhnya lelah matanya mulai sayup hingga kepalanya menempel di meja tv sambil memegang pensilnya. Ia tertidur. Kris masih sibuk dengan laptop dan laporannya. Ia mendapatkan email bahwa dari anak buahnya. Menampilkan beberapa foto potret Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Ia lihat satu persatu foto itu. Ia mengepalkan tangannya kala melihat foto Baekhyun yang sedang dicium oleh Chanyeol. Hatinya geram, ia menoleh melihat Baekhyun yang tertidur._

 _Kris menggotong tubuh mungil itu menuju kamarnya meletakannya di kasur milik ayah Baekhyun. Dengan hati-hati ia melepaskan helaian demi helaian yang menutupi tubuh Baekhyun hingga ia telanjang bulat. Kris menelan ludahnya, ia tidak bisa memungkiri dirinya tertarik hanya saja karena Chanyeol ia harus menyakiti pria semanis Baekhyun. Ia melepaskan seluruh pakaiannya pula dan hmm sedikit bermain dengannya tak masalah kan? Kris dengan kamera di segala arah untuk memotretnya dari segala angel. Ia memiringkan kepala Baekhyun dan ia menciumnya dengan ganas agar terlihat lebih natural. Kedua penis itu bergesekan membuat Kris benar-benar di luar kendali. Ia menciumi seluruh tubuh Baekhyun dan bagian favoritnya adalah bibir, ia kembali melumat bibir itu hingga sedikit bengkak. Baekhyun? Dia sudah tertidur pulas dan tak akan bangun hingga esok pagi. Penisnya sedikit menegang, ia juga tak lupa menggulum penis Baekhyun dan berbohong membobol anusnya. Ia mengirimkan foto-foto yang sengaja ia ambil untuk membuat hancur keduanya._

Terik pagi menyinari sebuah kamar dengan luas dan nuansa yang tak bisa di fikirkan dengan nalar. Hordeng yang terbuka sejak semalam menembuskan sinar-sinar matahari. Tubuh mungil itu terbangun dengan tubuh yang tak bisa di katakan baik-baik saja. Sarapan dan obat sudah tersedia di meja nakasnya, ia merasa benar-benar tak berharga sekarang. Ia menjaga tubuhnya sedari dulu hanya untuk suaminya kelak. Tapi kini pria yang ia hindari justru merasakan tubuhnya. Baekhyun menyatukan alisnya melihat uang yang berserakan di kasurnya. Jumlahnya banyak. Ada sebuah note di meja nakas.

 ** _Ambilah uang itu untuk pembayaran atas tubuhmu. Bukankah tubuhmu kau jual dasar jalang! Kumpulkan dan kembalikan hutangmu dalam waktu cepat! Aku akan membayar tubuhmu setiap aku membutuhkannya._**

Baekhyun merasa kecewa marah dan sedih diwaktu yang bersamaan. Ia mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat, ia menjatuhkan makanan dan obat yang ada di meja nakas. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat air matanya kembali terlihat.

"KAU BERENGSEK PARK CHANYEOL!" teriak Baekhyun kesal. Nafasnya terengah-engah setelah meneriaki namanya. Ia menyibak selimut dan mencoba berjaln untuk membersihkan tubuhnya dari kumpulan cairan brengsek itu. Ia mencoba perlahan tubuhnya benar-benar nyeri, ia bolos hari ini dan dia yakin Kai pasti akan meneleponnya. Ia menatap pantulan tubuh yang sudah tak berbentuk itu. Kissmark dimana-mana bibir yang terluka di sudut. Ia membersihkan tubuhnya kasar menghilangkan kissmark yang tak akan mungkin hilang dengan air dan sabun. Ia menangis dibawah guyuran air hangat.

...

"Baek kenapa baru datang, dan kemana saja kau semalam aku meneleponmu" Kris menghampiri Bakhyun yang berjalan tertatih menuju ruangan ayahnya.

"kau baik-baik saja? Tanpaknya kau kurang sehat" Baekhyun menatap Kris dengan sayu

"aku tak apa" balas Baekhyun tersenyum

"kau pucat, hm ada yang ingin aku bicarakan soal ayahmu" Kris memandang iba pria mungil itu

"kumohon bukan hal buruk."

"ayahmu kemarin sore kejang dan sekarang ia meninggal" tak cukupkan penderitaannya kemarin dan sekarang kau tambah lagi tuhan. Baekhyun pingsan tanpa tangisan tanpa air mata ia lelah benar-benar lelah. Izinkan ia beristirahat sejenak atau bahkan selamanya saja.

...

TBC

 _Yuhu ada NC hmm ini Chanyeolnya jahat. Maaf ya baru updet gak sempet mulu, kerja plus kuliah itu rasanya lelah sekali jadi gak sempet nerusin._

 _Semoga reader-nimnya gak ada kekecewaan ya_

 _Typo adalah sebagian dari iman_


	8. Chapter 8 it's Showtime

**CAPT 8 IT'S SHOWTIME**

Chanyeol berusaha melupakan kejadian semalam dengan menyibukan dirinya. Ia merasa sesuatu ada yang dengan dirinya, kemarin seperti bukan dirinya. Ia merasa bersalah tetapi itu pantas. Demi uang ia menjual tubuhnya pada Kris. Bahkan Chanyeol sudah berbaik hati membelinya secara sukarela tanpa meminta apapun. Tetapi apa sikapnya keterlaluan?.

"iya sekian presentasi dari saya" seorang pegawai mendelik menatap bosnya yang bahkan tak memperhatikannya sama sekali.

"sajang-nim.." sekretarisnya mengguncangkan tubuh Chanyeol mencoba membuyarkan lamunannya.

"iya ada apa?"

"presentasinya bagaimana?" sang sekretaris memberikan review yang sengaja ia catat.

"ah"Chanyeol membuka dan membacanya. "kurasa idemu bagus untuk di gunakan perusahaan dan villa resort di jeju. Aku akan mencoba memikirkannya ya" Chanyeol merapihkan buku dan bajunya, ia kembali ke ruangannya menatap layar laptopnya. Senyuman manis itu sangat kentara, ia ingin kembali melihat senyuman itu. Senyuman tulus dan polos itu. Tetapi ia kembali melihat bagaimana air mata itu lebih banyak keluar di bandingkan dengan tawa polos dan tulus itu. Sebuah ketuakan pintu membuat Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya. Tao sudah berdiri di hadapan pintu sambil membawa map

"ini perintahmu, hanya ini yang bisa kudapatkan" Tao memberikan map yang entah apa isinya, Chanyeol membukannya

"Kris adalah pemilik perusahaan sainganmu, ia juga pemilik saham terbesar Nagai Resort di jepang. Ia awalnya tinggal di kanada ia kembali ke korea untuk menghadiri pemakaman ibunya. Aku tak mendapatkan informasi apapun lagi setelah itu, dan kau harus hati-hati. Kurasa orang ini berbahaya" Tao membenarkan jas dan dasinya. Chanyeol menatap lekat pria yang ada di foto itu, Kris dengan tampilan rapih dan kacamata menambah kesan wibawa dan tampannya.

"aku tau, dan ku kira kau akan mendapatkan info lebih dari ini, dua hari lalu anak buahmu mengirimi foto, dan membuatku sadar bahwa..."ucapannya terputus saat dering ponselnya terdengar, Chanyeol mengangkatnya

"ada apa Sehun?" Tao menegang mendengar nama itu.

".."

"apa? Iya aku akan segera kesana" Chanyeol mengambil kunci mobilnya, Tao ikut panik dan takut untuk bertanya dan lebih memilih untuk ikut saja. Chanyeol mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan kilat.

..

Kris memegang lengan lemah itu dengan sangat amat hati-hati. Ia memandang miris tubuh tak berdaya ini pucat dan lemah.

"andai saja bukan kau yang ia cintai, aku tak akan menyakitimu Baek"

 _Flashback_

 ** _Kanada_**

 _Kris sibuk dengan pekerjaannya tanpa menghiraukan panggilan yang terus saja berdering di ponselnya. Ia sedang meeting dengan kolega asingnya untuk membahas bisnis dan kerja sama. Kris amat cekatan dan penuh dengan peracaya diri, caranya menawarkan produk dan juga jasanya. Kris menjabat tangan para koleganya setelah ia menandatangani kontrak kerja sama. Pria bernama Asli Wu Yi Fan ini adalah pria termuda dan paling tersukses di kanada. Ia memegang beberapa perusahaan yang bahkan ribuan yang ingin masuk ke perusahaanya. Kris tak hanya memegang perusahaan di kanada ia juga memegan beberapa perusahaan di negara lain seperti korea jepang dan juga paris. Kris menyeruput coffe latte dan sepiring waffle di meja kerjanya. Dering ponsel itu tak mau berhenti, ia dengan ogah-ogahan mengangkatnya. Itu dari ibunya_

 _"hallo bu?"_

 _"k..kri..kris... tolong ibu" suara yang terengah-engah dan terlihat ketakutan itu terdengan sangat mengerikan_

 _"ibu ada apa? Ibu kenapa?" Kris berdiri dengan tanpang cemas, ibunya Wu Yi ni kini bisa di panggil dengan Kim Sae Mi ia tinggal di korea dengan suami barunya. Kris adalah anak pertama dari suami terdahulunya, ia bercerai karena ayah Kris sangat kasar dan arogan akhirnya Sae Mi bercerai dan memberikan hak asuh pada ayahnya. Sae Mi bertemu dengan Park Eun Gook dan memiliki dua anak perempuan. Asal usul Sae Mi benar-benar rahasia, bahkan tak ada yang tau bahwa Wu Yi Fan memiliki ibu lebih dari 1 orang._

 _"Kris.. kum."tut...tut...tut... belum menyelesaikan bicaranya hubungan terputus. Kris dengan panik menelepon anak buahnya, ayah Kris adalah ketua mafia di China maka dari itu ia meminta bantuan untuk mencari tahu ada apa dengan ibunya. Besok ia akan segera ke korea._

 _.._

 _Kris menarik tas kopernya dan bertemu asisten pribadinya saat di pintu kedatangan. Ia memberikan tas kopernya dan mendahului jalannya. Di perjalanan ia hanya bisa berdoa agar tak terjadi apa-apa dengan ibunya. Ia memainkan laptopnya mengecek audit yang dikirmkan bawahannya pagi tadi. Ia mendapatkan peningkatan pada perusahaan di korea. Tak ada salahnya kan jika sesekali memeriksa perusahaan di korea. Mobil itu terparkir di rumah mewah bergaya london clasik. Ia keluar dari mobilnya dan disambut oleh pembantu yang bahkan melihat tuannya itu 1 bahkan 2 tahun sekali. Kris mengistirahatkan sejenak tubuhnya, lalu ia mengambil kunci mobil nya dan melaju menuju rumah ibunya, orang suruhannya belum mengabari apa-apa. Jadi ia akan mencari tahu dari rumahnya dulu. Rumahnya tanpak sepi tak berpenghuni. Ia mendapatkan telepon_

 _"iya?"_

 _"ibumu telah meninggal kemarin malam akibat kebarakan, tapi kami menemukan sebuah ke janggalan, dan kami tahu ibumu dibunuh oleh orang suruhan dari pemilik perusahaan SDS corp. Ayah tirimu membawa lari uang 20 Miliar dan ia memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk menghabisi keluarganya. Ibumu adalah orang yang paling akhir" Kris terpaku, matanya tak mengeluarkan air mata karena dalam kamusnya tak ada air mata yang ada hanya kilatan amarah. Ia bersumpah akan membalas semua perlakuan pemimpin SDS corp itu. Ia akan menyusun rencana yang amat sangat menyakitkan._

"hmm" Baekhyun bangun, kepalanya terasa amat pusing dan wajahnya benar-benar pucat.

"kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kris khawatir, Baekhyun memandang lengan kananya ada infus yang menempel.

"aku tak apa tak perlu seperti ini"Baekhyun henda membuka infusan tetapi sebuah intrupsi melarangnya

"tidak, diam dan istirahatlah"

"tapi jika aku dirawat biayanya makin besar yang ayahku saja aku belum melunasinya" Ucap Baekhyun berontak

"sudah, aku membereskan semuanya" Baekhyun masih memberontak ia tak ingin mempunyai hutang lagi, ia berontak untuk melepaskan infusan dan ingin melihat ayahnya. Rontaannya terhenti saat sebuah tubuh kekar dan tegap itu memeluknya

"kumohon jangan seperti ini, jangan fikirkan soal uang dan ayahmu. Aku akan mengurus semuanya dan mengkremasinya" Baekhyun terisak di dalam dekapan tubuh tegap Kris

"sakit Kris aku lelah benar-benar lelah" Keluh Baekhyun. Sepasang mata menatap adegan itu dengan kilatan amarah dan kecewa. Marah karena Baekhyun terasa nyaman berada didekat Kris kecewa karena ia telah melakukan hal yang tidak sepantasnya dia lakukan. Ia meninggalkan tempat itu.

..

Baekhyun berdiri di peti berisikan jenazah ayahnya orang-orang terdekat dan kerabatnya silih berganti mengucapkan turut berduka cita. Kai dan Sehun dengan pakaian serba hitam membawa buket bunga. Kai memeluk Baekhyun yang terlihat berantakan dan terasa amat lemah

"Baek... aku turut berduka ya" Kai memeluk sahabatnya itu dengan lembut, Baekhyun mengangguk dalam pelukannya.

"ini Baek aku membawakan buket bunga untuk ayahmu" Sehun memberikan buket bunga, Baekhyun menerima dan meletakannya di sebelah peti ayahnya. Baekhyun menoleh melihat dua orang datang dengan jas hitamnya. Chanyeol beserta Tao berjalan mendekatinya. Menatap sendu pria yang dicintainya, tetapi sebaliknya Baekhyun justru menatapnya dengan sengit. Kris memandang pria tinggi disebelah Chanyeol dengan tatapan tajam. Ia tahu siapa gerangan, seseorang yang selama ini mengintainya. Dan membuatnya sedikit ingin bermain sejenak.

"mau apa kau kemari?" tanya Baekhyun sengit Kai dan Sehun memandang Baekhyun tak percaya. Baekhyun tak pernah berbicara selancang ini.

"Baek.." Chanyeol menatap sendu. Baekhyun membuang wajahnya. Tak sudi menatap pria brengsek macam Chanyeol.

"tuan Baekhyun saatnya jenaza dikremasi" seorang petugas meminta izin pada Baekhyun untuk mengkremasi ayahnya. Baekhyun mengangguk dan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Ia memandang bagaimana hebatnya api membakar tubuh ayahnya. Kris memeluknya sambil memebenamkan kepala Baekhyun pada dada bidangnya

"semua akan baik-baik saja"

 _Maaf_

Chanyeol hendak pergi meninggalkan tempat itu karena tak kuasa melihat tangis pria yang telah ia kecewakan yang telah ia sakiti. Ia terhenti karena sebuah tangan menahannya. Lengan lentik nan indah lengan yang pernah ia ikat dan sakiti lengan pria yang kini membuatnya benar-benar merasa bersalah. Chanyeol menoleh

"aku ingin berbicara dengan mu setelah ini bisakah sajang-nim?" suara indah itu kembali terdengar, suara yang telah membuatnya jatuh cinta suara yang membuatnya menyayangi pria dihadapannya. Suara yang... membuatnya melakukan hal bodoh.

"Baiklah" dan Chanyeol kembali menatap jenazah ayah dari orang terkasihnya.

...

Chanyeol dan juga Baekhyun kini berada di cafe setelah semua kegiatan hari ini selesai. Xiumin juga tadi datang dan memberinya waktu untuk cuti, Kai dan Sehun pulang dan Kris ia diminta kembali ke rumah duluan. Semua kerabat berhamburan kembali ke tempatnya masing-masing setelah abunya di sebar di dekat sungai Han.

Keduanya saling bertatap sambil tak saling berbicara. Menyesap kopinya dan memandang keluar jendela.

"aku hanya ingin menanyakan beberapa pertanyaan yang membuatku pusing akhir-akhir ini"Baekehyun

"silahkan" Chanyeol mempersilahkan. Baekhyun menarik nafasnya memberanikan dirinya untuk mencoba berbicara.

"kenapa kau melakukan ini semua?"

"apa?" tanya Chanyeol heran dengan alur bicara Baekhyun

"pertama keluargamu menghancurkan perusahaan kedua orang tuaku, lalu menghilangkan mereka semua.. berapa banyak nyawa yang telah kau hilangkan?" tanya Baekhyun dengan 1 tarikan nafasnya, kilatan amarah terlihat di mata sipitnya.

"aku tidak mengerti semua yang kau bicarakan" Chanyeol benar-benar tidak tahu sungguh

"entah kau benar-benar tidak tahu atau hanya pura-pura tidak tahu Aku tidak perduli. Kau terlalu menghancuri kehidupanku, jauhi aku jangan mendekat padaku. Kumohon aku akan mengembalikan uangmu saat aku sudah memilikinya" Baekhyun berdiri hendak meninggalkan Chanyeol tetapi tangan itu menggenggam tangan Baekhyun.

"aku benar-benar tidak mengerti, tolong jelaskan. Aku minta maaf jika aku menghancurkan hidupmu. Aku juga minta maaf atas kejadian kemarin tapi bisakah kau jelaskan padaku."Baekhyun berusaha menghindari tatapan itu.

"kau jahat chan sangat jahat. Saat aku benar-benar mencintaimu justru saat itulah aku tau kau terlalu banyak menghancurkan hidupku. Aku telah salah menilaimu dari awal, ku kira kau berbeda ku kira kau mencitaiku dengan tulus. Kau tak ada bedanya dengan yang lain yang hanya menginginkan tubuhku. Bahkan kau menghancurkan semua kepercayaan yang ku bangun" Baekhyun berbicara sambil menangis, pengunjung Cafe bahkan menatapnya iba. Baekhyun menghempaskan lengan kekar itu lalu berlari sambil menangis meninggalkan tempat itu. Kini Chanyeol hanya menatap punggung mungil itu semakin menjauh dari pandangannya.

...

 _Brakkkk_

Baekhyun membanting pintu apartemennya dengan kasar, ia benar-benar butuh pelampiasan. Bagaimana pria sejahat itu bodoh dengan tak mengetahui hasil kejahatannya sendiri. Ia memang salah telah jatuh cinta pada orang seperti itu. Baekhyun mengambil sapu dan juga pengki jika ia marah kesal atau kecewa ia akan membereskan rumah untuk pelampiasannya. Ia mulai dengan membersihkan kamarnya yang berantakan. Lalu ruang tamu dan dapur tak lupa juga balkon yang minim dengan dihiasi tanaman kecil milik ibunya yang ia sangat rawat. Terakhir adalah kamar ayahnya atau bisa kita sebut sekarang adalah kamar Kris. Ia masuk biasanya sih di kunci tetapi entah kenapa saat ini pintunya tak terkunci. Mungkin ia lupa fikir Baekhyun. Ia mulai membersihkan beberapa sudut hingga sesuatu membuatnya penasaran sebuah lembaran putih tanpak seperti kertas foto berserakan di kasur dan meja nakasnya. Ia mengambilnya satu membalikan gambarnya. Betapa terkejutnya ia mendapatkan sesuatu yang tak seharusnya ia lihat. Kris selama ini

"apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Baekhyun kaget langsung menjatuhkan foto itu. Kris menatap foto dan Baekhyun bergantian.

"aahha padahal aku masih ingin bermain tetapi sudah ketahuan ya" ucapnya santai. Baekhyun melotot mendengarnya

"apa maksud ini semua Kris, apa tujuanmu" tanya Baekhyun, Kris mendekat

"apa jika ku beritahu tujuanku kau mau membantuku?" tanya Kris dengan seringai yang menakutkan. Baekhyun mundur selangkah demi selangkah

"bagaimana rasanya disakiti oleh orang yang kau sayangi eoh?, tetapi sayangnya orang itu telah membuat satu-satunya orang di dunia ini yang aku sayangi meninggal" Baekhyun menyatukan alisnya tak tahu jalan bicara Kris.

"pertama aku yang membuat kau diperkosa oleh Chanyeol, kedua aku yang membunuh ayahmu, ketiga...-" belum sempat Baekhyun mendengar alasan ketiga sebuah suntikan mendarat manis di leher jenjang Baekhyun ia jatuh pingsan "-aku membenci Chanyeol"

 **TBC**

 ** _Untuk yang nanya alasan kenapa Kris ngelakuin ini, di capt ini dijelaskan sedikit di capt depan bakal lebih jelas. Disini juga udah tau Baekhyun tentang Kris. Maaf ya jika ceritanya gak seru hehe ! dont forget for review. Satu riview dari kalian buat aku makin semangat loh, seneng deh kalo ada yang review.. yang gak tau park eun gook silahkan baca capt awal~_**


	9. Chapter 9 it the end?

**capt 9 it's the end?**

Beberapa jam setelah Baekhyun terpingsan,ia terbangun dengan keadaan yang tidak menyenangkan. Tubuhnya terduduk di sebuah kursi dengan ikatan di sekujur tubuhnya. Matanya mengerjap kala melihat cahaya yang baru saja menusuk matanya. Ia dapat melihat jelas setelah beberapa kerjapan, disana seseorang yang bahkan sudah ia anggap sebagai kakaknya sendiri kini tengan duduk menatapnya.

"sudah bangun tuan putri?"tanyanya

"K..Kris?" Baekhyun melirik tubuh yang terikat lalu berusaha melepaskannya

"tak perlu repot untuk melepaskannya. Jika lepaspun kau tak akan bisa pergi dariku" Kris mendekat pada tubuh tak berdaya itu.

"kenapa kau melakukan ini? Apa salahku?" tanya Baekhyun lirih

"simple saja, kau adalah orang yang sangat dicintai oleh dia" Kris memutari tubuh Baekhyun sambil jari telunjuknya menyentuh leher jenjang Baekhyun.

"dia siapa yang kau maksud Kris?"

"tentu saja Park Chanyeol, bagaimana rasanya di rusak bahkan dikecewakan oleh orang terkasihmu sendiri" tanya Kris mengejek

"jadi semua ini kau yang melakukan? Untuk apa? Apa motifmu membuatku seperti ini" Kris menghela nafas, ia merutuki otak Baekhyun yang tak pandai atau polos

"untuk membuatnya frustasi" Kris mencengkram wajah Baekhyun hingga menatapnya intens. "kau tau, sayangnya kau terlalu manis untuk kusakiti. Tapi semua telah terjadi" Kris mencium bibir itu dengan ganas dan gerakan brutal. Baekhyun tak bisa berkutik sama sekali tubuhnya sakit jika digerakan. Kris menghisap dan menggigit bibir itu, bibir yang membuatnya memimpikan terus bagaimana rasanya. Ia menggulum lidah setelah dirinya mencoba membelah dua buah benda kenyal itu.

"hmmm" lenguh Baekhyun ia kehabisan nafas, wajah nya merah. Kris menyelesaikan ciumannya dan pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun

"jangan biarkan dia kabur, tak lama lagi aku kembali" ucapnya angkuh pada orang dengan pakaian serba hitam yang menghampirinya tadi. Baekhyun memandang sedih punggung pria yang sudah dianggapnya kakak itu.

Kris menyetir mobilnya untuk kembali ke rumah, sebetulnya bukan itu niatnya. Ia tahu ia sedang di mata-matai oleh Tao, orang suruhan Chanyeol. Dengan seringainya Kris bisa melihat bagaimana mobilnya diikuti oleh Tao. Ini pertama kalinya Tao ceroboh atau memang Kris yang sudah sangat pintar menyusun rencananya sedemikian rupa. Ia membelokan mobilnya pada persimpangan jalan dan Tao mengikutinya, tetapi ia menautkan alisnya heran tak mendapati mobil pria itu. Disana hanya ada jalanan kosong. Ia berhenti lalu keluar dari mobil melihat kearah sekeliling tak ada siapapun, ia menghela nafasnya tak ada yang bisa ia dapatkan untuk melaporkan pada Chanyeol. Ia kembali masuk dan mengunci pintu mobilnya.

"mencariku?" Tao menggelonjak kaget mendapati Kris sudah duduk di bangku penumpang. Ia memandang horor pria tinggi itu.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Tao

"aku yang harus bertanya padamu tuan detektif? Atau ku bisa bilang orang suruhan Chanyeol?" jawab Kris

 _Bagaimana bisa ia tahu_

"jalankan mobilnya atau kau akan habis ditanganku."

...

Chanyeol sedang berkutat dengan segala urusan kantornya, ia tak terlalu fokus hatinya mendadak sesak entah apa alasannya. Ia memandang layar ponselnya melihat potret orang yang ia sayangi. Tetapi seketika ia masukan kembali, ia sedang berusaha melupakannya. Ia telah membuat semuanya makin kacau. Terlebih saat dia menemukan kamar yang dijadikannya tempat bercinta telah kosong dengan uang yang berantakan dan nampan makanan yang berantakan di lantai. Ia mengingat bagaimana dirinya begitu bodoh dan kalut, ia merasa kecewa ia merasa marah dengan dirinya sendiri. Ia bahkan tak mengerti apa yang di ucapkan Baekhyun tempo hari tentang menghancurkan hidupnya. Ia mencari informasi sebanyak mungkin tentang Baekhyun dan tak banyak yang ia dapat. Ia hanya dapat informasi keluarga yang sekarang. Dia dan ayahnya hidup bersama dan menjual Baekhyun. Ia sepertinya tau salah satu kesalahan terbesarnya, ia menyebabkan ayahnya meninggal. Jika ia tau yang membunuh Baek Ji adalah Kris mungkin sekarang juga ia bisa membunuh Kris.

Ketukan pintu menggema di seluruh ruangan, seseorang membuka pintunya dan menampakan tubuh tinggi dengan balutan kemeja yang cocok dengan tubuh idealnya. Kris dengan angkuhnya duduk di salah satu sofa sebelum ia dipersilahkan duduk. Chanyeol menatapnya kesal dan penuh emosi. Pria yang menyetubuhi Baekhyun dan menghancurkan semuanya. Orang yang baru saja datang merebut hati Baekhyun dengan uang.

"mau apa kau datang kemari" Chanyeol emosi

"hmm hanya ingin mengatakan saja jauhi Baekhyun" gumam Kris

"apa maksudmu?" Kris berdiri dan beranjak dari tempatnya sekarang mendekat pada tubuh tegap nan tinggi yang duduk di bangku kebesarannya. Ia menyentuh tubuh Chayeol dengan memutar, jari telunjuknya bermain di jas Chanyeol.

"dia milikku sekarang, tubuhnya begitu menggiurkan dan kau tau setiap hari ia selalu memberikan tubuhnya padaku dan mendesah di bawahku" bisiknya, Chanyeol geram ia mengepalkan tangannya hingga kuku-kukunya memutih. "dan dia bilang kau bukan apa-apa" tambah Kris.

"aku tidak perduli, jika kau hanya ingin berbicara itu silahkan keluar." Geram Chanyeol

"hahaha kau lucu sekali sajang-nim" Kris tertawa meremehkan lalu merubah raut wajahnya dengan serius. "bagaimana rasanya menghancurkan kekasihmu sendiri Park Chanyeol"

"apa maksudmu?" tak menjawab Kris hanya menyeringai lalu meninggalkan ruangan Chanyeol "dan satu lagi, mata-mata bodohmu tak akan bisa mencari tahu tentangku. Karena aku jauh lebih pintar dibandikan mu" ucap Kris sebelum akhirnya pintu itu tertutup. Chanyeol menatap dengan geram pintu yang menenggelamkan tubuh brengsek Kris. Ponsel Chanyeol berdering dengan hebat, dengan kesal ia mengangkat.

"hallo ada apa?"

".."

"apa? Iya aku akan segera kesana" Chanyeol menutup laptopnya lalu mengambil tas dan kunci mobil. Ia pergi meninggalkan kantor.

...

Kini Chanyeol sedang berdiri di depan cermin besar yang tembus pandang hingga terlihat tubuh tinggi dengan alat bantu kesehatan dimana-mana. Luka yang tak terhitung jumlahnya. Wajah manis yang telah membuat Sehun jatuh cintapun kini tak terlihat yang terlihat hanya lebam dan luka di mana-mana. Tangan dan kaki yang terbalut perban yang melilitnya. Selang pernafasan membantunya bernafas. Bahkan terdengar jelas suara mesing detak jantung itu. Ia memandang bersalah pada sosok di depannya.

"hyung dokter bilang tulang belakangnya patah dan ada pendarahaan di otaknya" ucap Sehun yang berdiri di sampingnya entah sejak kapan

"aku gagal menjaga aset berhargaku, aku gagal menjaga Tao. Harusnya aku tau ini akan berbahaya" Chanyeol masih belum memalingkan wajahnya dari sosok yang bahkan tak sadarkan diri itu.

"aku tahu hyung, kita hanya bisa mendoakan saja untuk kepulihannya" Sehun berucap lirih, sosok yang pernah ia cintai kini terbaring lemah di dalam sana dengan segala alat bantu. Kai belum tahu soal ini, ia yakin Kai akan sangat mengerti tentang ini.

...

Baekhyun berusaha melepaskan diri dari tali yang mengikatnya, Kris belum kembali. Ia kini hanya bisa melihat sebuah kamar yang tak tahu bentuknya ini bisa dilihat seperti gudang tetapi ada kasur entah untuk apa fungsinya.

"kris yang membunuh ayahku?" ucapnya lirih "aku salah menilai Kris dan Chanyeol. Tetapi ayah kandungku menghilang karena SDS" ucapnya lagi. Baekhyun sudah tak memberontak ia hanya memandang lirih dihadapannya. Bunyi pintu terdengar dipendengarannya. Kris muncul dengan angkuh nya. Ia mendekat pada tubuh itu

"bagaimana dirimu Baek" Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya untuk tak melihat Kris

"tatap aku atau kau akan habis sekarang" Baekhyun langsung menatap pria dihadapannya "kau tau kekasihmu akan ada disini segera. Dan aku akan membalaskan dendammu."

"dendam? Kau yang menghancurkan ku bukan dia" Baekhyun berteriak frustasi, dengan kesal sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di pipi gembil Baekhyun membuat luka disudut bibirnya. Baekhyun meringis karena merasa anyir darahnya.

"kau lihat saja bagaimana nanti" Kris memotret Baekhyun seketika lalu mengetikan sesuatu "kita tunggu seberapa cepat dia datang kesini".

...

Chanyeol masih duduk disalah satu kursi di rumah sakit, menunggu kepulihan Tao. Ia ditemani oleh secangkir kopi dan foto Baekhyun yang sedari tadi dipandanginya.

"aku merindukanmu bee.~" Chanyeol tersenyum getir lalu menyeruput kopinya. Sebetulnya ia juga masih bingung dengan Kris dan ucapannya di kantor tadi. Apa Kris yang melakukan ini semua. Ia juga bingung apa motifnya.

"kau tidak pulang" Sehun datang dengan membawa makanan

"aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan dia, kau tau sendiri di korea dia hanya memiliki aku, tadinya sih kau kalau saja Kai tidak membuatmu berpaling" Sehun memandang Chanyeol malas

"kau berlebihan, ini ku bawa makanan" Sehun memberikan bingkisan makanan yang dibawanya

"terima kasih" Chanyeol nyengir kuda.

"bagaimana keadaannya?" Sehun duduk di sebelah Chanyeol, ia memakan makanannya

"masih belum sadar, aku khawatir hun. Hatiku sekarang bahkan tidak tenang" ucap Chanyeol

"kau dan Baekhyun bagaimana?"Chanyeol menoleh menatap Sehun, ia menghela nafas sebelum menjawabnya

"aku jahat hun aku jahat. Aku bahkan telah memberikan luka yang besar padanya. Aku tak mengerti kenapa aku seperti ini, aku terlalu emosi dan egois. Aku menginginkannya hanya untukku dan aku melakukan kesalahan itu yang membuatnya bahkan semakin menjauh darinya."jelas Chanyeol pandangannya kosong

"ada saatnya kau akan merasakan indahnya cinta kalian"

"padahal aku tak begitu mengenalnya" Chanyeol tersenyum getir . ponselnya mendadak berbunyi ia membuka kunci layar ponselnya. Ia mendapatkan 1 pesan

 _Temui aku di lokasi ini seorang diri, jika kau ingin dia dalam keadaan baik_

 _*foto baekhyun_

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya terkejut, ia spontan berdiri membuat Sehun mendongak melihat reaksinya

"ada apa?"

"kau jaga Tao ya. Kumohon, aku berangkat" Chanyeol mengambil jas dan kunci mobilnya lalu pergi meninggalkan rumah sakit. Sehun merasa sesuatu ada yang tidak beres.

Chanyeol menyetir mobilnya bak orang kesetanan. Ia khawatir takut sesuatu menimpa Baekhyun. Ia memutar kemudinya dengan tergesah-gesah.

"Baek kau baik-baik saja kan?" Chanyeol menatap layar ponselnya yang diletakan di dasbord mobil. Ia memarkirkan mobilnya di depan sebuah gedung tempat yang ditunjukan di pesan tadi

..

Baekhyun tak bisa diam, ia gelisah apa Chanyeol datang? Apa Chanyeol akan datang untuk menolongnya? Dia harap tidak. Biarlah dia yang tak baik, jangan biarkan Chanyeol dalam bahaya. Ia bisa melihat Kris sedang duduk di pinggiran kaca sambil menyeruput winenya, ia lupa kalau ujiannya bahkan tinggal 1 minggu tetapi ia justru terjebak dalam situasi seperti ini. Kris menatap langit melalui celah jendela.

"eomma, aku akan membalaskan dendammu, jadi kau bisa tenang disana. maaf seharusnya aku melindungimu"

Sebuah dentuman keras sebuah pintu membuat Kris dan Baekhyun melirik ke arah sumber suara. Disana di ambang pintu dengan terengah-engah Chanyeol berdiri

"kenapa kau justru datang bodoh" teriak Baekhyun, Chanyeol kaget mendapati Baekhyun terikat dalam keadaan duduk.

"kau tak apa?" baru saja Chanyeol melangkah kedua tangannya dicekram kuat oleh anak buah Kris. Mereka menyeret tubuh Chanyeol untuk mendekat pada Baekhyun. Kris berdiri dari tempatnya lalu mengampiri keduanya.

"selamat datang Park Chanyeol!" ucapnya, tubuh Chanyeol dihempaskan hingga berlutut di hadapan Kris dan juga Baekhyun.

"aku bersyukur kau tak apa"

"kau bodoh mengapa datang"

"aku ingin menebus kesalahanku" Kris memalingkan wajahnya sebal dengan adegan ini

"sudah beromance rianya?" ucap Kris yang merasa diacuhkan. Kris meminta semua anak buahnya untuk menghajar Chanyeol. Baekhyun membulatkan matanya melihat bagaimana Chanyeol di pukuli, matanya tak berhenti menatap bagaimana pria itu tak melawan setiap pukulan itu. Matanya mengaliri air mata.

"bagaimana, ini kan yang kau mau" Kris memeluk tubuh itu dari belakang meletekkan dagunya di perpotongan leher Baekhyun.

"kumohon hentikan" ucapnya lirih

"benarkah?" Kris menjilat cuping telinganya, Chanyeol melihatnya, ia geram ia menghajar semua anak buahnya dan berjalan dengan terseok mendekati Baekhyun

"lepaskan dia dari tangan berengsekmu" geram Chanyeol. Kris memandang dengan sinis dan belum sampai Chanyeol sudah di seret paksa. Sebuah benda keras terhempas mengenai punggungnya sudah tak berbentuk lagi wajahnya. Wajahnya merah penuh dengan darah dan juga luka. Baekhyun menangis.

"hentikan" semua berhenti sekarang Chanyeol tak berdaya, ia hanya bisa merangkak mendekati Baekhyun yang terpaku.

"bagaimana rasanya? Ini mungkin yang dirasakan ibuku saat kau mencoba membunuhnya" Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol bingung dengan jalan bicara Kris. Kris mendekat pada Chanyeol menarik paksa helaian rambut Chanyeol dan mendongakkan untuk melihatnya.

"seharusnya kau hanya membunuh orang-orang yang bermasalah denganmu, kenapa ibuku juga kau bunuh ha" tangan itu dihempaskan hingga kepala Chanyeol membentur permukaan Lantai

"Kris... kumohon hentikan, Chanyeol bahkan sudah tak berdaya jadi hentikan semua ini, kalau kau masih mau balas dendam, pukuli aku saja lepaskan dia kumohon" dengan deraian air mata Baekhyun mengutarakan isi hatinya.

"ti..dak.. jangan sakiti dia" dengan susah payah Chanyeol berbicara

"kumohon" Kris tersenyum mengejek

"kau masih membela dia setelah kau tau dia membunuh orang tua kandungmu?" Chanyeol tertegun mendengarnya

"tidak, bukan dia, bahkan saat orang tua kandung hidup dia masih remaja" ucap Baekhyun "hentikan Kris jika kau melakukan ini pun ibumu tak akan pernah kembali" Kris geram dengan kasar rambut Baekhyun di tariknya

"kau tak tau rasanya ketika orang satu-satu yang kau sayangi dibunuh oleh orang yang bahkan tak ia tahu siapa dan kenapa ia dibunuh" mata Kris menyalang menyiratkan kekesalan dan kesedihan yang mendalam

"aku tau Kris aku tau dan aku merasakan saat kau membunuh ayahku dengan tangan yang selalu menghangatkanku, yang selalu membuatku meyakini kau adalah pria yang akan menjadi kakakku" ucap Baekhyun lirih. Kris menghempaskan kepala Baekhyun dengan kasar, hatinya tak mengikuti jalan otaknya. Ia ingin membunuh Chanyeol tetapi hatinya berkata lain saat ucapa Baekhyun ternghiyang di telinganya. Ia mengusak wajahnya dengan kasar. Sebuah kursi kayu yang terdapat tak jauh dari sana di ambilnya, kris mengangkat setinggi mungkin dan menghempaskan pada tubuh tak berdaya Chanyeol

"jangan..." Baekhyun menangis ketika Chanyeol bahkan sudah tak bergerak darah yang mengalir dari ujung kepalanya terlihat jelas. Baekhyun kalut ia berusaha untuk melepaskan ikatannya. Kini Kris berlari dengan kalut mengambi sebuah pisau dapur Baekhyun melihat pergerakkannya, ia berusaha untuk melepaskan ikatannya dan berhasil. Kris kembali dengan pisau di tangannya ia ingin segera menyelesaikan acara ini dan mengahabisi Chanyeol. Kris menggerakan pisau itu untuk menusuk punggung Chanyeol, tetapi...

"Baek" bola mata Kris membulat saat pisau itu tak menembus organ tubuh Chanyeol tetapi justru menembus perut Baekhyun. Rembesan darah ketara betul pada kaos abu-abu itu. Kris mencoba meraih tubuh itu sebelum tubuh itu meringsut kelantai.

"Baek.. kenapa kau lakukan ini" kini Baekhyun berada di pangkuannya. Darahnya tak mau berhenti

"kumohon hen..tikan aku tak ingin kau menjadi sepertinya aku menyayangimu hyung" dan saat itu Baekhyun memejamkan matanya

...

Suara mesin bantu pernafasan dan detak jantung mendominasi keadaan sebuah ruang operasi. Setengah jam yang lalu Sehun menemukan kedua pria itu disebuah kamar disalah satu gedung setelah ia merasa aneh dengan gelagat sepupunya. Ia mencari lokasi Chanyeol dari alat bantu gps, ia mendati sepupunya sejam setelah mereka terkapar. Dengan gelisah Sehun menelepon ambulance dan disinilah akhirnya, keduanya berada di ruang operasi dengan Baekhyun yang kehabisan darah amat banyak. Kai terlihat kalut melihat sahabatnya dalam keadaan yang sangat mengkhawatirkan.

"apa Baekhyun dan Chan-hyung akan baik-baik saja?" tanyanya pada Sehun, ia memeluk kekasihnya dengan isakan. Tak tahan menunggu bagaimana keadaan didalam ruang operasi.

"aku yakin mereka akan kuat sayang tenang ya" Sehun mengusak punggung Kai.

"tapi ini sudah dua jam mereka di dalam hun, aku khawatir" Kai makin terisak

"mungkin dokter sedang berusaha keras untuk mengobatinya sayang" tak lama pintu ruang operasi terbuka menampakkan dua kasur rumah sakit beserta tubuh dengan balutan alat bantu dimana-mana. Mereka memindahkan Chanyeol ke ruang inap dan Baekhyun justru ke ruang ICU.

"kenapa Baekhyun di masukan kedalam ruang ICU?" tanya Kai

"kami sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin tetapi tubuh pasien Byun tak memberikan efek yang baik, organ yang tertusuk oleh pisau itu rusak dan kehabisan darah jadi untuk sementara ini pasien Byun harus di masukan keruang ICU. Sedangkan pasien Park kami sudah mengobati luka dikepalanya, darah yang keluar dan retaknya pada tempurung kepalanya tak begitu parah kami sudah mencoba untuk mengobatinya dan berhasil, tinggal tunggu dia tersadar saja" jelas pria berseragam dokter itu. Ia melenggang pergi setelah menjelaskan kondisi keduanya.

...

"hmm" gumaman Chanyeol membangunkan Sehun yang tertidur di pinggir tempat tidurnya

"kau sudah bangun hyung?"Chanyeol melirik Sehun sebentar, kepalanya terasa pusing, dan tubuhnya terasa sakit di gerakan.

"hmm kepalaku sakit"

"hyung jangan banyak gerak dulu kau belum begitu pulih" Sehun membenarkan letak tidur Chanyeol.

"tidak, dimana Baekhyun apa dia baik-baik saja aku ingin melihatnya kumohon" Chanyeol mencoba bangkit tetapi Sehun lagi-lagi menahannya

"sembuhkan dulu lukamu baru menemuinya"

"tidak, aku ingin menemuinya kumohon" Chanyeol merasa dirinya tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ia bahkan tak bisa merasa tubuhnya bergerak. Punggungnya terasa amat sakit. Wajah nya penuh dengan perban.

"dokter bilang kau harus banyak istirahat, Baekhyun sudah ditemani oleh Kai tenang saja" Chanyeol meringsut kembali

"apa dia baik-baik saja?" tanyanya

"hmm sulit mengatakannya, dia koma"

"bagaimana bisa?"

"dia tertusuk dan organ yang tertusuk rusak dan mengeluarkan banyak darah hingga kini dia belum pulih"

"ini salahku hun ini salahku.. aku bodoh tak bisa menjaganya hun aku bodoh aku bodoh"

"tenang hyung, dia akan baik-baik saja aku jamin, dia akan tersenyum lagi dan kembali memelukmu" Chanyeol memandang langit-langit ruangannya.

...

Pagi ini dibangunkan dengan suara lentingan Gayeong. Ia datang dengan sebuah bunga dan buah ia memeluk mantan kekasihnya itu menghambur sambil mengucapkan cepat sembuh. Kini Tao bahkan sudah sadar dan duduk di kursi roda dengan tangan Sehun yang mendorongnya. Kai sedikit sebal saat Sehun menawarkan mendorong kursi roda itu. Tetapi ia tahu bahwa ini untuk memberikan dorongan agar Tao cepat sembuh.

"cepat sembuhlah dobiku.. kau terlihat jelek sekali sih dengan luka disana sini." Ucap gayeong

"aku tau" ucap Chanyeol.

"aku tak bisa lama ya, aku mau kembali ke jepang bye" Gayeong mencium pipi Chanyeol lalu meninggalkan mereka semua.

"kalian bisa antar aku ke kamar Baekhyun?" tanya Chanyeol

"jika dirimu sudah membaik"

"tentu aku sudah dalam keadaan baik" Kai keluar dan meminta kursi roda dan Chanyeol segera dibantu menaikinya. Kai mendorong Chanyeol menuju ruang ICU bersama Sehun yang mendorong Tao. Sebelumnya mereka menggunakan pakaian khusus. Chanyeol memandang tubuh lemah itu, tubuh dengan alat bantu pernafasan. Ia meminta semua orang meninggalkannya. Dan kini tinggalah mereka berdua. Tangan lemah itu digenggam oleh tangan Chanyeol, ia meletakkannya pada pipinya membelainya lembut.

"bangunlah, aku ingin menebus semuanya."

...

 _TBECE_

 _Huhuh ceritanya makin gaje masa, aku tau ini jelek bangun capt ini gak ngefeel maaf ngetiknya disela-sela sibuk kuliah—kerja.. reviewnya ya. Oia ada project baru nih hehe ChanBaek lagi sih tapi ada HunBaek, jadi selesai ini aku post ^^_


	10. Chapter 10 HAPPY END

**CAPT 10 Happy END?/ i hope**

"hmm" gumaman Chanyeol membangunkan Sehun yang tertidur di pinggir tempat tidurnya

"kau sudah bangun hyung?"Chanyeol melirik Sehun sebentar, kepalanya terasa pusing, dan tubuhnya terasa sakit di gerakan.

"hmm kepalaku sakit"

"hyung jangan banyak gerak dulu kau belum begitu pulih" Sehun membenarkan letak tidur Chanyeol.

"tidak, dimana Baekhyun apa dia baik-baik saja aku ingin melihatnya kumohon" Chanyeol mencoba bangkit tetapi Sehun lagi-lagi menahannya

"sembuhkan dulu lukamu baru menemuinya"

"tidak, aku ingin menemuinya kumohon" Chanyeol merasa dirinya tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ia bahkan tak bisa merasa tubuhnya bergerak. Punggungnya terasa amat sakit. Wajah nya penuh dengan perban.

"dokter bilang kau harus banyak istirahat, Baekhyun sudah ditemani oleh Kai tenang saja" Chanyeol meringsut kembali

"apa dia baik-baik saja?" tanyanya

"hmm sulit mengatakannya, dia koma"

"bagaimana bisa?"

"dia tertusuk dan organ yang tertusuk rusak dan mengeluarkan banyak darah hingga kini dia belum pulih"

"ini salahku hun ini salahku.. aku bodoh tak bisa menjaganya hun aku bodoh aku bodoh"

"tenang hyung, dia akan baik-baik saja aku jamin, dia akan tersenyum lagi dan kembali memelukmu" Chanyeol memandang langit-langit ruangannya.

...

Pagi ini dibangunkan dengan suara lentingan Gayeong. Ia datang dengan sebuah bunga dan buah ia memeluk mantan kekasihnya itu menghambur sambil mengucapkan cepat sembuh. Kini Tao bahkan sudah sadar dan duduk di kursi roda dengan tangan Sehun yang mendorongnya. Kai sedikit sebal saat Sehun menawarkan mendorong kursi roda itu. Tetapi ia tahu bahwa ini untuk memberikan dorongan agar Tao cepat sembuh.

"cepat sembuhlah dobiku.. kau terlihat jelek sekali sih dengan luka disana sini." Ucap gayeong

"aku tau" ucap Chanyeol.

"aku tak bisa lama ya, aku mau kembali ke jepang bye" Gayeong mencium pipi Chanyeol lalu meninggalkan mereka semua.

"kalian bisa antar aku ke kamar Baekhyun?" tanya Chanyeol

"jika dirimu sudah membaik"

"tentu aku sudah dalam keadaan baik" Kai keluar dan meminta kursi roda dan Chanyeol segera dibantu menaikinya. Kai mendorong Chanyeol menuju ruang ICU bersama Sehun yang mendorong Tao. Sebelumnya mereka menggunakan pakaian khusus. Chanyeol memandang tubuh lemah itu, tubuh dengan alat bantu pernafasan. Ia meminta semua orang meninggalkannya. Dan kini tinggalah mereka berdua. Tangan lemah itu digenggam oleh tangan Chanyeol, ia meletakkannya pada pipinya membelainya lembut.

"bangunlah, aku ingin menebus semuanya."

...

Tao berdiam diri dipinggir ruangan menatap suasana halaman rumah sakit dari kaca ruangannya. Lukanya masih belum sembuh total tetapi setidaknya ia bisa menggerakan kursi rodanya sendiri. Suara pintu ruangan terbuka seiringan dengan sebuah tubuh tinggi yang masuk dengan membawa makanan.

"sedang apa disana Tao-a" Sehun—si pria tinggi itu meletakan makanannya di kasur lalu menghampiri mantan kekasihnya itu.

"ah kau rupanya" Tao menengok sebentar lalu kembali menatap ruang kosong di luar jendelanya.

"ayo makan" Sehun menarik kursi rodanya lalu menempatkan kursi rodanya di depan kasur, Sehun mengambil nampan berisikan makanannya.

"makan lalu minum obat" ucapnya sambil menyuapkan satu sendok pada mulut kucing milik Tao.

"hun-a?" panggilnya

"hmm" sehun hanya begumam kecil

"aku ingin berhenti"ucapnya lirih membuat Sehun berhenti menyuapinya "aku merasa bersalah pada Kris"

"setiap manusia memiliki sebuah kesalahan syukurlah kau ingin berhenti" Sehun tersenyum lalu menyuapi Tao lagi

"entah berapa nyawa yang aku hilangkan tanpa belas kasihan"Tao menunduk lesu "bahkan aku yang mengakibatkan Baekhyun seperti saat ini" Sehun tersenyum lalu memeluk tubuh Tao mengelus punggungnya

"tak apa, tak ada kata terlambat untuk melakukan hal baik" ucap Sehun. Di balik pintu Kai memandang dengan tampang malasnya. Sebelumnya Sehun menjelaskan terlebih dahulu niatannya untuk merawat Tao. Dan Kai harus menerima resikonya melihat dua mantan kekasih itu berpelukan. Ia berbalik lalu menutup pintunya.

...

Disana didalam ruang ICU tubuh lemah itu bahkan tak melakukan pergerakan sama sekali, hanya ada suara detakan jantung dari sebuah alat yang terpasang dikasurnya. Suara deru nafas yang lemah dari selang bantu pernafas dan infus yang menjalar masuk kedalam tubuh melalui lengan yang bahkan terlihat lebih pucat dari sebelumnya. Dan disana pula tubuh tinggi dengan rambut pirang yang tertutup topi dan mata tajamnya tertutup dengan kacamat putih menata sendu pria yang terbaring lemah. Mencoba menggenggam tangan itu, meluapkan rasa bersalahnya.

"maafkan aku Baek, maaf aku salah aku salah. Andai saja aku mendengar ucapanmu waktu itu kau tak akan terbaring lemah disini"suara pria tinggi itu sedikit terisak karena menahan tangisnya. Dia adalah Kris pria yang bersalah bagaimana tubuh itu terbaring lemah.

"kata maaf saja mungkin tak akan sanggup membangunkanmu saat ini, tetapi sebelum aku meninggalkan seoul izinkan aku melihatmu izinkan aku mendengar keluh kesahmu, izinkan aku melihat senyum yang sengaja kau paksakan karena kau pendam rasa sedihmu sedalam mungkin. Maaf mungkin hanya itu yang bisa ku lakukan. Maaf membuatmu kecewa, maaf membuatmu merasa tak berharga, maaf atas sakit yang kau derita, maaf atas kematian ayahmu, dan maaf maaf lainnya. Cepat sembuh dan izinkan aku melihatmu tersenyum bahagia untuk terakhir kalinya." Air mata Kris tak terbendung lagi ia usap pipi yang terlihat lebih pucat itu dan mencium kening pria kecil yang menganggapnya sebagai kakaknya itu. Kris menyempatkan membelai pipi yang terlihat lebih tirus itu, tak ada pergerakan tak ada balas atas apa yang ia lakukan. Hanya air mata yang menetes dari sela sela mata yang tertutup itu tanpa disadari oleh Kris. Ia menunduk lemah lalu pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

Disana Tao menatap pria yang baru saja menutup pintu ruang ICU sambil melepaskan pakaian Khususnya. Dia menghampiri pria itu

"bisa kita bicara?" Kris menoleh kaget mendapati pria yang telah ia pukuli tempo hari sedang menatapnya penuh rasa bersalah.

"bisa bantu aku ke balkon rumah sakit" tanyanya, Kris mendorong kursi roda itu ke tempat yang Tao bicarakan. Kris duduk disalah satu kursi dan berhadapan dengan Tao. Pria itu menghapus jejak air matanya.

"tak usah disembunyikan aku tau kau menangis" Kris mendengus tak percaya dengan ucapan Tao

"apa yang ingi kau bicarakan?" Tao menarik nafas panjangnya lalu menghempaskannya perlahan.

"aku..aku minta maaf dengan semua kejadian ini, disini akulah yang bersalah dan.. akulah yang membunuh ibumu" Kris memandang lirih mendengar ibunya disebut "Chanyeol bahkan tak tau ibumu terbunuh atas perintahnya, bahkan ia tak tahu menahu siapa saja yang aku bunuh. Ya ia tahu ia ingin semuanya beres. Dan di sini akulah yang salah. Aku tak pernah memiliki rasa kemanusian dan belas kasihan untuk menghabisi nyawa-nyawa itu." Tao menunduk memainkan jemarinya di sela-sela ujung baju rumah sakitnya.

"sudah tak ada yang perlu dijelaskan, kau minta maafpun tak akan bisa membangkitkan ibuku lagikan?" ucanya ketus

"aku tau, bahkan maafpun tak bisa menebus kesalahan itu. Tetapi bisakah aku melakukan apapun untuk menebusnya, aku merasa bersalah pada semuanya termasuk dirimu. Aku pantas mendapatkan semua ini, bahkan jika kau ingin aku mati aku akan mati saat ini juga asal kau memaafkanku" Kris tersenyum meledek.

"lalu jika kau mati sekarang, ibuku akan kembali dan memelukku?" Kris berdiri "sudahlah, aku memaafkan semuanya, Baekhyun benar tak seharusnya aku melakukan hal buruk. sebelum ia menutup matanya dia mengucapkan kata yang membuatku menyesal akan segalanya" Tao nampak bingung melihat Kris yang membelakanginya

"dia bilang " _jangan mengotori tangan yang sebelumnya sangat bersih, karena jika sekali kotor akan selalu kotor tak akan ada sabun yang akan bisa menghilangi kuman dalam tangan yang sudah kotor"_ terdengar seperti aku di minta untuk cuci tangan sebelum makan" Kris tertawa garing.

"maaf"

"tidak ini bukan salahmu Tao-a, justru aku juga minta maaf tak seharusnya aku membuatmu seperti saat ini" Kris membalikan tubuhya dan tersenyum getir. "aku harus segera pergi" ucap Kris, baru saja ia sampai di ambang pintu suara Tao membuatnya terhenti

"izin kan aku ikut denganmu, izinkan aku menebus semua kesalahanku dengan membawaku bersamamu, terserah kau apakan aku. Aku hanya ingin menebus semuanya"

"berhentilah melakukan hal yang membuatmu bersalah" Kris berbalik dan tersenyum.

...

"Sehun-a" panggil Kai, Sehun hanya bergumam

"aku sedang cemburu apa kau tidak ingin membujukku apa?" Kai mengerucutkan bibirnya

"astaga, pacarku yang imut ini kenapa, apa yang kau cemburukan ha?" Sehun menangkup kedua pipi gembil itu

"aku melihatmu memberi makan Tao, walaupun kau bilang hanya ingin merawatnya tetap saja aku cemburu" suaranya tertahan karena Sehun masih menangkup pipinya. Sehun tersenyum lalu mengecup bibir seksi itu

"haha kau lucu. Sudah ayo kita ke ruangan Tao ponselku tertinggal" Kai masih merajuk tangannya di tarik oleh Sehun.

...

Chanyeol tertidur disamping lengan Baekhyun yang sampai detik ini bahkan tak menampakan tanda-tanda akan kebangunannya. Sebetulnya Chanyeol harus lebih banyak istirahat tetapi ia enggan untuk kembali keruangannya, kalau bisa ia akan meminta pihak rumah sakit untuk memindahkannya satu ruangan dengan Baekhyun. Lengan Baekhyun di genggamannya perlahan bergerak memberikan tanda bahwa ia akan segera sadar, satu kerjapan matanya membiasakan dengan sorot cahaya karena terlalu lama di dunia gelap. Chanyeol sadar akan hal itu ia langsung terbangun dan langsung menatap sang pujaan hati dengan antusias

"kau sudah sadar?" Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang berbicara, matanya masih sulit menangkap wajah si pembicara, ia kembali mengerjapkan matanya sehingga menjadi semakin jelas.

"Cha...nyeol?" tanyanya heran, Chanyeol tersenyum

"aku akan memanggil dokter" Chanyeol menggerakan kursi roda otomatis itu untuk mencari dokter. Tak lama Dokter dan juga Sehun Kai dan Chanyeol datang dengan wajah tersenyum. Mereka bahagia melihat Baekhyun yang sudah seminggu ini tak sadarkan diri bahkan ujian kelulusan pun ia tinggalkan dan pihak sekolah setuju untuk memberikan ujian susulan jika Baekhyun sadar sebelum kelulusan dimulai. Dan sekarang ia bangun ia sadar dengan wajah yang masih terlihat pucat namun tak menghilangkan sisi indah di wajahnya. Chanyeol menunggu Dokter memeriksa Baekhyun dengan sabar.

"baik, pasien Baekhyun sudah bisa dipindahkan ke ruang inap biasa" semuanya tersenyum lega mendengarnya, akhirnya Baekhyun bisa lebih cepat sembuh.

...

Chanyeol kini sudah bisa berjalan tanpa bantuan alat apapun, luka di wajahnya membaik membuatnya kembali tampan. Chanyeol masuk kedalam ruang 301 PIV dengan membawa sebuket bunga, pagi ini Baekhyun sudah dibolehkan pulang. Baekhyun terduduk dikursi roda dan suster yang sudah mengemasi barang-barangnya.

"selamat pagi sayang" Chanyeol mencium kening Baekhyun, ini sudah rutinitas setelah dirinya tersadar dari koma. Baekhyun sudah banyak berfikir untuk menghilangkan masa lalu dan kembali menjalani masa ini untuk menuju masa depan. Di dalam tidurnya ia sempat bertemu dengan pria yang tak ia ketahui tetapi pria itu bilang bahwa ia adalah ayah kandungnya. Dan disana ada BaekJi, keduanya meminta maaf karena Baekhyunlah menjadi korban kekesalan mereka berdua. Keduanya tersenyum lalu menghilang dan digantikan oleh sang ibunda, dia memeluk tubuh Baekhyun sambil mengusak rambut coklatnya, ia berkata untuk melupakan semuanya dan ikuti kata hatinya. Dan kini Chanyeollah kata hatinya, kata yang mengutarakan bagaimana ia sangat mencintainya.

"kau kenapa Baek-a? Kau masih kurang sehat" Chanyeol menatap pria disampingnya dengan wajah khawatir. Baekhyun tersenyum

"ani.. aku hanya berfikir untuk mengikuti kata hatiku."

...

"sayang selamat atas kelulusanmu" Sehun memeluk tubuh yang lebih pendek beberapa centi itu sambil memberikan bunga. "akhirnya aku bisa cepat menikahimu" Kai menatap malas pria yang menyandang sebagai kekasihnya itu, ia meninju kecil perut ramping Sehun "kau gila, aku baru lulus dari SMA bukan Universitas bodoh" keduanya tertawa, tidak bukan keduanya tapi ketiganya Sehun, Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun. Tepat!, karena kejeniusan Baekhyun dan pihak sekolah memberikannya 1 minggu full dengan ujian dan sekarang ia bisa menyandang sebagai siswa yang lulus dengan nilai yang memuaskan. Chanyeol memeluk tubuh mungil yang sedang memegang bunga pemberiannya. Kini dirinya tinggal bersama Chanyeol dan sepertinya akan bahagia kedepannya.

"maaf apa ada yang tahu siswa bernama Byun Baekhyun?" seorang pria denga mobil bak dan buket bunga yang besar di belakangnya bertanya pada keempat pria yang sedang bersukacita itu.

"ah iya kebetulan itu saya" keempatnya menghilangkan senyumannya

"ah kebetulan sekali, ini ada kiriman bunga untuk anda silahkan tanda tangan di sini" ucapnya, Baekhyun heran dan langsung saja menanda tangani. Ia melihat bunga besar itu memiliki sebuah tulisan

 _Selamat akan kelulusanmu Baekhyun-a, jika si Park bodoh itu tak memberikanmu uang untuk kuliah aku akan kembali ke korea dan mengambilmu paksa ^^_

 _Kris, Tao~_

"Kris Tao? Mereka bersama?" tanya Baekhyun melirik pada Chanyeol

"kurang ajar kenapa dia memberikan kata-kata itu menyebalkan" Chanyeol merajuk Sehun maupun Kai tertawa terbahak-bahak..

"mangkanya bung bersikap baiklah pada nyonya Park" kini giliran Baekhyun yang mendelik tak suka

"YA... awas kalian ya, aku namja mana bisa menjadi nyonya!" Baekhyun mengejar keduanya yang sudah berlari lebih dulu.

Dan kini mereka bahagia dan akan bahagia untuk seterusnya. Semoga!

FIN~

Ye selesai.. hmm kalau gaje maaf ya semoga next project lebih bagus.. judulnya "therapy" loh


End file.
